Ma vie est musicale
by maaya-san
Summary: Notre fleur de cerisier mène une double vie. Dans la première elle est Sakura Haruno étudiante douée de terminal au lycée Konoha. Dans la deuxième elle est Tsuki, chanteuse très populaire dont personne n'a jamais vu le visage...
1. Chapter 1 La nouvelle

_Résumé : Notre fleur de cerisier mène une double vie. Dans la première elle est Sakura Haruno étudiante douée de terminal au lycée Konoha. Dans la deuxième elle est Tsuki, chanteuse très populaire dont personne n'a jamais vu le visage. C'est sa première année dans un véritable lycée et elle devra apprendre à jongler entre les études, les cours de danse et de chant, l'enregistrement de son nouvel album, la préparation de son futur concert, les amis et l'amour._

_Un garçon mystérieux fait son apparition il se dit son ange gardien. Sakura meurt d'envi de savoir qui se cache derrière le masque argenté qui la protège depuis le début de l'année..._

_Les personnages suivant m'appartienne : Takimara Nik et Tina, Eri, Ayumi, Hitomi, Kumo, Ame, Nami, Tama, Sora, Hana, Sho, Daichi, Eiji, Kyo, Ryû, Kenta, Akira, Toya, Sanzo, Mitsuko, Dex, Rina_

_Je sais y'en a beaucoup_

Yaa

j'ai déjà publier cette fic sur un autre site mais j'ai décider de la publier sur celui-ci aussi pour savoir si sa plait

Sur l'autre site elle est assez pupulaire alors même si le début est douteux sa vaut la peine de continuer je crois

Chapitre 1 La nouvelle

C'était la rentrée à Konoha, dans la cour du lycée on entendait les cris des lycéennes qui se retrouvait après deux mois de vacance. Sasuke avait 17 ans, il était en terminal, Il arriva au lycée sur sa moto. Il retira son casque et soupira en regardant le bâtiment.

Sasuke : _Plus qu'une année_

Sasuke était l'élève le plus populaire du lycée. Seulement il détestait, toutes les filles lui courait après parce qu'il était selon elle : Canon et mystérieux. Il en avait assez. Il pénétra dans la cour alors qu'un garçon blond se dirigeait vers lui.

Blond : Toujours a faire le fier sur ta moto Uchiwa?

Sasuke : Uzumaki sa fait longtemps.

Une poignée de main une claque dans le dos. Sasuke et Naruto étaient amis depuis la maternelle.

Naruto : Tu vas avoir de la compétition cette année Uchiwa Takimara a coulé et il voudra à tout prix retrouver le titre d'élève le plus cool.

Sasuke : Alors qu'il le reprend je n'en ai pas besoin.

Naruto : Ça a des avantages d'être cool tu sais?

Sakura : Je m'en fiche royalement tu sais?

Naruto sourit, il n'avait pas changé durant l'été.

Les deux adolescents entendirent des sifflements, ils se retournèrent. Hinata et Tenten se glissèrent près d'eux.

Hinata : Il y a une nouvelle élève.

Tenten : Et ses un super canon.

Sasuke aperçu la nouvelle élève en question :

Elle avait les cheveux roses et ses yeux était vert émeraude. Elle portait une minijupe noire en faux cuir, un débardeur décolleté dos nu blanc et des bottes a talons. Sa démarche était rapide et directe elle n'hésitait pas elle savait ou elle allait. Ses longs cheveux volaient derrière elle. Tenten avait raison s'était un super canon.

La jeune femme fut le sujet de conversation principal jusqu'à ce que retentisse la première cloche. Tout le monde se dirigea vers son local.

L'horaire de Sasuke était simple, mais il n'avait rien d'amusant.

Première période : Éducation choix de carrière avec Kakashi Hatake.

Deuxième période : Français avec Hayate Gekkô

Dîner à la cafétéria.

Troisième période : Anglais langue seconde avec Anko Mitarashi

Quatrième période : Mathématique avec Jiraya

Les trois matière de base le premier jour l'enfer.

Il s'installa a l'arrière de la classe d'Ecc s'arrangent pour n'avoir aucun voisin. Lorsque le professeur arriva il était accompagner de la nouvelle.

Kakashi : Bonjour je suis Kakashi Hatake votre professeur d'éducation aux choix de carrières. Voici Sakura Haruno une nouvelle élève au lycée Konoha. Hinata Hyûga la directrice voudrait que tu lui serves de guide les premiers jours.

Hinata : oui.

Kakashi : En attendant tu vas t'asseoir près de Sasuke c'est la dernière place vide.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir.

Le cours commença et se termina à 10h25 Sakura partie avec Hinata, et l'Uchiwa la revit en Français ou encore une fois elle se retrouva a coté de lui.. Hinata et Sakura passèrent l'heure du midi à faire connaissance puis au troisième cours Sakura se retrouva à nouveau près de lui.

À 15h le cours de Jiraya commença comme a toute les périodes précédente on présenta Sakura à toute la classe.

Jiraya : Vous n'êtes pas supposé porter se gilet il n'est pas réglementaire.

Sakura : Je crois avoir les cheveux assez longs pour cacher mon dos découvert.

Jiraya : Mais vos épaules sont visibles, je ne veux plus vous voir porter se débardeur dans mon cour.

Sakura : Quoi elle vous excite mes épaules?

Jiraya : La prochaine fois que tu me parles sur se ton je t'envoi chez la directrice avec un billet.

Sakura : Bien j'en profiterais pour lui dire que vous reluquez mes fesses lorsque je marche.

Jiraya honteux d'avoir, été pris se tus et commença sa cour. Sasuke regarda Sakura décidément cette fille n'était pas comme les autres.

Prochain chapitre Histoire de danse

Laissez des Reviews À TOUTE


	2. Chapter 2 Une histoire de danse

Yaa

Avant de commencer le prochain chapitre je veux dire a mes lecteurs que la publication ira assez vite lorsque j'aurais un reviews, je publierais la suite dans l'heure a venir. Après tout sur se site je suis en retard de 38 chapitres

J'ai une autre fan fic de commencer que je publirais plus tard et une autre de terminer que je vais sûrement publier aussi.

À part sa rien a dire sauf bon en lecture et laissez des reviews

Chapitre 2 Histoire de danse

Sakura s'était bien intégrer en deux semaine aujourd'hui c'était jour 5. Elle rentrait en sport

et s'était le premier cours de piscine.

Sakura_ de sa cabine _: Vous gager combien qu'avant la fin du cour une de nous surprendra un mec a essaiera de regarder dans nos maillot

Tenten d_ans sa cabine _: Si c'est Neji ça ne me dérange pas

Hinata _sortant de sa cabine _: Je te rappelle que c'est mon cousin

Tenten_ sortant a son tour _: Tu vas m'invité cette été? Je pourrais mettre mon super bikini.

Hinata : Et il a quoi celui-là

Tenten : Ces un maillot pour l'école celui la

Sakura_ Sortant de sa cabine _: Vous allez essayer de rentrer dans le groupe de danse?

Tenten et Hinata : Ouais!

Sakura _soupirant _: C'est bien se que je pensais…

Les trois filles sortirent des vestiaires. Hinata et Tenten allèrent s'asseoir près de Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji et Gaara Sakura suivis même si elle n'était pas tout à fait à laisse avec les garçons. Elle se tenait surtout avec Tenten et Hinata depuis son arriver et avait parlé que quelque fois aux garçons.

Sasuke arriva, son maillot était noir se qui n'avait rien d'étonnant et presque toute les filles de la classe était rester bouche bée devant le torse musclé du brun.

Naruto : Tien un revenant juste à temps pour la piscine, on dirait.

Sasuke : J'ai marqué que deux jours

Naruto : Ou tu étais?

Sasuke : Pas de tes affaires (c'est beau l'amitié)

Sakura chuchota un truc à l'oreille d'Hinata, qui le chuchota à Tenten toute trois regardèrent Sasuke avant d'éclater de rire.

Sasuke : Je peux savoir la cause de cette hilarité

Aucune des filles ne répondit.

Shikamaru : Derrière toi

Sasuke se retourna Ino et Tina était presque entrain de baver en le regardant lorsqu'elles virent qu'il regardait dans leur direction elle se redressèrent et lui envoyèrent la main.

Sasuke soupira…

Les filles se calmèrent enfin puis elles éclatèrent de rire a nouveau.

Hinata : O mon dieu sa devrait être interdit!

Neji : On peut savoir ce qui a de si drôle?

Tenten_ aux bords des larmes _: Le prof…

Les garçons se retournèrent et virent Gai arrivé vêtu d'un maillot jaune avec des fleurs violettes.

(Tête des gars  o.O ma tête a cette image monstrueuse ôô)

À la fin du cours, les garçons attendaient Sakura, Hinata et Tenten devant le bâtiment où avaient lieu les cours de piscine. Le prof leur avait laissé 15 minutes pour se changer avant la fin du cours. Ça faisait 5 minutes que les cours était finis et qu'elle n'était pas la. Les filles arrivèrent enfin. (Donc sa leur a prit 20 min … À peu près le même temps que moi)

Après le cours de Fps, tout le monde alla dîner. Sakura se rendit seul aux cours de théâtre puisque les filles avait les auditions pour la danse. Après la troisième période, les garçons sortirent et trouvèrent Hinata et Tenten en colère.

Neji : Ça c'est pas bien passer on dirait.

Tenten : Ses petites garces on retourner plus de la moitié des filles parce qu'on avait pas le "style"

Hinata : Elle mériterait qu'on monte un groupe pour les concurrencer aux concours interscolaires de danse

Tenten : Avec toute les filles qu'elle on recaler.

Neji : Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas?

Hinata : Les profs de danse coûte bien trop cher

: Je vous cautcherais (ça s'écrit comment déjà) moi.

Le groupe de retourna.

Hinata : Sakura?

Sakura : Moi et une amie on vous dirigera.

Tenten : Tu as déjà fait sa?

Sakura : Moi non mais mon amie oui

Hinata : Mais les concurrents on tous des profs de danse professionnels.

Sakura : Réunissez les filles qui se sont fait couler et venez chez moi, vous jugerais si vous voulez de nous.

Elle leur griffonna son adresse sur un morceau de papier avant de partit en composant un numéro sur son cellulaire.

Pendant tout le cours d'Ecc Sakura écoutait tranquillement pendant qu'Hinata faisait passer le mot au autres filles qui avait échouer le test de danse.

Après les cours Hinata et Tenten arrivèrent chez Sakura avec Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara et Neji.

Sakura vivait dans un très grand manoir.

Hinata sonna et un homme ouvrit.

Homme : C'est pour?

Hinata : On est des amis de Sakura et…

Sakura arriva derrière l'homme et la coupa.

Sakura : Laisse papa se sont mes amis

M. Haruno : Sakura tu sais que dans trois heures…

Sakura_ le _coupant : T'inquiète sa ne dura pas plus qu'une heure

M. Haruno : Je veux que tu sois prêtes à 20h moins quart.

Sakura : Je serais prête promis… Va travailler maintenant.

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et il disparut à l'étage

Sakura : On va au sous-sol.

Tenten : Ils peuvent rester c'est qu'on a un truc de prévus après et…

Sakura : Mais oui, mais oui.

Sakura les conduisit au sous-sol. En bas une jeune femmes au cheveux blond coupé court et aux yeux noir les attendaient dans une grande salle. Cette salle avait trois murs vitrés et un mur de fondation. Devant celui-ci il y avait un système de son haute gamme connecter sur deux caisses de son, accrocher aux murs, et deux autres, sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y avait aussi deux canapé trois place sur lesquels les garçons prirent place aussitôt. Après 15 minutes, les autre filles arrivèrent.

Sakura : Tout d'abord je vous souhaite la viens venue chez moi ensuite je vous présente une très grande ami, Temari (dans cette fic Temari et Gaara ne se connaissent même pas au début) elle a 19 ans et elle est déjà une chorégraphe de talent.

Tenten : Tu as déjà créé des chorégraphies pour qui?

Temari : Euh… plusieurs spectacle scolaire ou communautaire.

Les filles avait l'air déçu. Temari regarda Sakura puis rajouta.

Temari : Je suis aussi la chorégraphe de Tsuki…

Les filles levèrent la tête.

Hinata : C'est pas vrai? Tu es la chorégraphe de Tsuki?

Temari _hésitante _: Oui

Tenten : Tu l'as déjà vu sans son masque.

Temari : Ou… Ouais…

Eri : À quoi elle ressemble?

Temari : Je croyais qu'on était ici pour danser?

Hinata : Tu veux bien nous diriger?

Temari : Avec l'aide de Sakura… Ouais bien sûr.

Les filles poussèrent des cris de joie. Temari commença par leur faire passer des tests et Sakura inscrivait les résultats dans un cahier.

Les filles était noté de 1 à 10 selon leur niveau.

Temari se servirait ensuite des résultats pour savoir qui ferais quel geste.

Voilà les résultats :

Hinata : 8

Tenten : 9

Eri : 7

Ayumi : 5 (elle peuvent pas toute être super douer)

Hitomi : 7

Kumo : 8

Ame : 5

Nami : 7

Tama : 6

Sora : 8

Hana : 6

Sho : 7

Prochain chapitre : Ange gardien (la sa va commencer a devenir intéressant )

Laissez plein de reviews ! À TOUTE


	3. Chapter 3 L'ange gardien

Yaa

Voilà ça commence pour vrai cette fois

Chapitre 3 Ange gardien

Jiraya : Terminer moi les exercices des pages 145 et 147 de votre volume

Les élèves se plaignirent et ramassèrent leurs affaires, la cloche sonna est tous sortirent. Sakura rattrapa Sasuke dans le couloir.

Sakura : Sasuke je pourrais te demander un truc?

Sasuke : Hum?

Sakura : Voilà se soir le patron de mon père fait une soirée et il veut que les employer viennent avec leur enfants je me demandais si tu…

Sasuke_ la coupant _: Non

Sakura : Pourquoi ça sera amusant.

Sasuke : Je suis pris

Sakura_ déçu _: Bon d'accord _retrouvant son sourire _: Je vais demander à Neji alors.

Sakura partit et alla voir l'Hyûga mais il était déjà prit.

Sakura entraînait Tenten et Hinata à la danse depuis un mois maintenant. Elle était désormais parfaitement à l'aise avec les garçons.

Comme s'était jour 9 Sakura, Tenten et Hinata avait cuisine le midi.

Tenten_ en brassa un mélange à gâteau _: Sakura?

Sakura_ qui s'occupait de faire fondre le chocolat _: Oui?

Tenten : Neji m'a dit que tu l'avais inviter a une espèce de soirée d'affaire.

Sakura : Oui je voulais de la compagnie et je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui de plus Sasuke a refuser alors

Tenten : Mais tu sais qu'il me plait.

Sakura : Oui je le sais

Tenten : Alors pourquoi l'inviter?

Sakura : Je vais te dire un truc pendant la soirée j'en aurais profiter pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour toi.

Hinata : Neji-kun n'est pas du genre a se laisser pousser dans les bras d'une fille

Sakura : Je crois que pour Tenten se serais différent

Hinata : Pourquoi?

Tenten : Oui pourquoi?

Sakura : Je sais pas lorsque les garçon vous accompagne au cours j'ai souvent remarquer qu'il la regardait elle et personne d'autre.

Tenten _soudain très heureuse et enthousiasme_: Tu crois que je lui plait

Sakura : J'en sais rien mais je dis que tu as peut-être tes chances ces ce que je voulais vérifier se soir

Tenten sourie ravis.

Hinata _tout bas a Sakura_ : Tu lui donnes peut-être de faux espoir.

Sakura_ tout bas _: Laissons la rêver elle ne fait de mal a personne et en plus sa la rends heureuse elle avait l'air triste ses dernier temps.

Hinata : Oui tu as raison…

Se soir là, quand Sasuke rentra, il reçu un appel de son boss. Il devait jouer les serveurs à une soirée afin de protéger des hommes important d'une éventuelle possibilité d'attaque.

Sasuke était depuis ses 15 ans un espèce d'agent secret pour le FBI. Il allait ici et là pour s'assurer que tel ou telle personne serait protégé si jamais, il y avait danger. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent cherchant à gagner de l'argent et personne ne faisait attention à lui voilà pourquoi il était si doué. Il connaissait les arts martiaux et continuait d'apprendre, il parlait plusieurs langues, il savait et avait déjà manié une arme à feu. C'est en travaillant pour le FBI qu'il avait eu sa moto, comme il avait besoin d'un moyen de transport a 16 anas, il avait reçu sa moto. Elle était noir et silencieuse elle ne faisait presque pas de bruit et était parfaite pour entrer et filler en douce. Pour ne pas se faire reconnaître lorsqu'il devait arrêter tel ou telle personne il portait un masque…

Quatre heure après l'appel de son patron, Sasuke se retrouva habiller en pingouin, près à servir du champagne à d'important homme d'affaire ou a leur gosse qui pour la plupart n'avait même pas l'age de boire. Certain était déjà arriver d'autres arrivait ou tardait. Sasuke sillonnait à travers les employer et leur femmes, leur enfants et leur cavalier ou cavalière. Ici et là on déchargeait son plateau d'une des flûtes de champagnes qu'il contenait... La porte s'ouvrit pour la centième fois. Sasuke se retourna et c'est là qu'il la vit. Elle portait une longue robe noire moulante qui toucherait au sol si elle n'avait pas porté ses sandales à talon de luxe. Sur les deux coté la robe était fendue jusqu'à mis cuisse mais hormis lorsqu'elle marchait sa ne se voyait pas. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux découvrant son cou ou était fixer un magnifique collier sertit de diamant. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle il sentit son doux parfum enivrant. Elle attrapa une coupe de champagne et en prit une gorgée. Plus loin Sasuke la regardait elle n'avait rien de l'étudiante décontractée qu'il connaissait elle était douce et gracieuse. Elle souriait et parlait poliment avec les associés de son père. Sasuke se surprit a se maudire d'avoir refuser de l'accompagner et a se jurer d'accepter su l'occasion se représentait. Sasuke secoua la tête qu'est-ce qui lui prenait… Il remarqua alors que les garçons célibataires présents à la soirée la dévoraient tous du regard sans exception et de raison elle était la plus belle des femmes présentent dans la salle…

Dans le milieu de la soirée, Sakura reçut un texto.

**-Ton père et toi êtes en danger**

L'envoyeur avait masqué son nom et la provenance de son texto. Sakura lui répondit tout de même en regardant autour d'elle.

**-Très amusant**

**-Je ne plaisante pas**

**-Et nous devrions partir je suppose**

**-Non reste sinon vous deviendrez des cibles trop faciles lorsque je te dirais baisse toi obéis.**

Sakura regarda autour d'elle, mais personne n'utilisait de portable.

**-Si sa t'amuse**

**-Bien**

**-Autre chose m. l agent 007?**

**-Le fils du patron de ton père**

**-Oui**

**-Il te déshabille du regard depuis ton entrer dans la salle**

**-Je sais**

**-Lorsque tu passes près de lui il regarde dans ton décolleté.**

Sakura fit une grimace outrée et fusilla ledit garçon du regard. Elle resterait loin de lui pour le reste de la soirée.

Une demi heure plus tard elle reçu un autre texto

**-Baisse toi**

Sakura regarda autour d'elle et s'accrochant au bras de son père.

**-Obéis**

Sakura soupira et força son père a se baisser. Un verre éclata alors puis un autre. Les coups de feu se firent de plus en plus fort et rapprochez.

Puis un Homme armé arriva en plein milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde était au sol. Sakura regardait l'homme armé effrayer. Il la vit et pointa son arme sur elle. Un homme vêtu en serveur se plaça derrière lui. Il portait un masque blanc lui couvrant le front, les yeux et le nez. Il força le criminel a lâcher son armes puis celui qui avait le 9 mm lui donna un coup de poing que le serveur esquiva habillement avant de tourner sur lui même pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le visage. L'homme tomba inconscient plus loin et l'autre lui passa les menottes avant de tirer sa révérence et de partir comme un voleur par la porte de derrière.

Sakura était sans voix. Elle reçu un texto.

**-Tu peux appeler la police**

**-Qui es-tu**

**-Ton ange gardien**

Prochain chapitre : Eau, Musique et Grande nouvelle

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	4. Chapter 4 Eau, danse et bonne nouvelle

Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaises alors je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et je vous donne la suite

Chapitre 4 Eau, musique et Grande nouvelle

Se jour la Sakura avait inviter Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Neji et Sasuke a venir passer la journée. Elle les avait prévenu d'amener leur maillot de bain car elle avait une piscine intérieur (c'est la mi-octobre). En arrivant une femme, l'une des domestiques, les avait conduit a la piscine qui était vraiment très grande. Il y avait un plongeon et une glissade s'était une piscine creuser (évidemment) et il y avait un côté plus profond et un mois. Sakura était coucher sur le ventre sur un matelas gonflable en plein milieu de l'eau, elle s'était endormie.

Hinata et Tenten : Sakura!

Les deux adolescente soupirèrent décourager.

Hinata : Qui va dans l'eau pour la réveiller?

: Y'a pas besoin

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Temari qui entrait dans la salle.

Temari : Elle me fait le coup assez souvent, elle s'endors au milieu de la piscine sur son matelas. Et dieu sait qu'elle dors dur ma petite soeur

Tenten : Alors tu l'as réveillé comment?

Temari : Rien de plus facile.

Temari alla vers le mur derrière elle, elle ouvrit une porte dans le mur blanc et sortit un système de son haute gamme.

Elle l'alluma et une chanson rythmée envahie la salle.

Temari : Attention les oreilles.

Temari monta le son très haut, Sakura hurla en se réveillant au milieu de la piscine et tomba tête la première dans l'eau claire. Temari descendit le son. Sakura sortit de l'eau. Elle portait un bikini rose bonbon qui s'attachait dans le cou et dans le dos. (Comme le mien -)

Sakura _en colère_ : Tema…

Temari éclata de rire et partit en courant après son amie Temari retira son t-shirt et ses shorts tout en courant. Lorsque Sakura la rattrapa, elles tombèrent toute les deux dans la piscine. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Hinata et Tenten : Sakura?

Sakura : Oui?

Hinata : Y'a quelque part ou on peut se changer

Sakura : Oui bien sûr juste la derrière la porte y'a plusieurs cabine improviser

Tenten : Ses supers bien organiser chez toi

Sakura : C'est assez rare que je me baigne seul.

Les filles partirent se changer.

Temari _s'adressant aux garçons _: Alors vous attendez quoi pour venir vous baignez?

Sasuke qui avait chaud retira son T-shirt et ses espadrilles imiter par Naruto. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le plongeon.

Temari : Génial si vous nous faisiez un concours de saut les garçons.

Naruto : Ouais génial l'idée!

Sasuke : Pourquoi pas Naruto ne sera pas difficile a battre

Naruto : HEY Sa veut dire quoi sa l'Uchiwa?

Sasuke : Je crois que tu es assez brillant pour le deviner seul.

Lorsque Tenten et Hinata arrivèrent, Neji rejoignait les garçons près du plongeon.

Hinata : Qu'est-ce qu'il font?

Sakura : Temari leur a donner l'idée de faire un concours de saut et nous sommes les juges.

Tenten : Cool!

Hinata : Ça sa veut dire que nous devons être impartial.

Tenten : Oui, oui j'ai compris

Gaara rejoignit les trois autres. (Oui dans cette fic Gaara aime l'eau! Et il est même sympa et se laisse prendre aux jeux)

Temari : T'attend quoi pour les rejoindre

Shikamaru : Sa craint votre idée de concours de saut (et oui revoilà le Shikamaru que tout le monde connaît ")

Sakura : Ok on commence

Les garçons commencèrent a sauté.

Un après l'autre il passèrent À la fin Sakura donna les résultats

Sakura : Ok les juges se sont consulté Sasuke gagne le concours grâce a son enchaînement de mouvement très réussit, ses a se demander si il fait pas de la gymnastique en cachette, il est suivit par Neji et Gaara, on a pas réussit a les départager, ses pas notre faute, et Naruto est dernier désoler Naruto

Sasuke : Je l'avais dit qu'il serrait pas difficile à battre.

Naruto : Quoi comment ça? Je suis sûr qu'elle on voter pour toi pour la même raison qui fait que toute les filles sont à tes pieds

Hinata : C'est insultant Naruto, on ne s'appelle pas Ino ou Tina

Neji : Alors dite nous se que vous pensez de Sasuke dans ce cas.

Hinata : On se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour que je flache sur lui.

Tenten : Rien a dire

Sakura : Elle flache sur un autre mec.

Tenten : Sakura!

Sakura : Quoi j'ai pas dit qui? Et si tu le disais pas tu t'imagines se qu'il aurait penser.

Neji : Et toi Sakura qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui.

Sakura : Il est mignon et il est Sex mais il me branche pas j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vu

Temari : Le mec a la soirée de ton père

Sakura : Je suis sur de rien faudrait que je le revois

Temari sourit amusé.

Tenten : et toi Tema?

Temari : Pas mon style, trop jeune sincèrement ces quoi se style rebelle canon?

Sasuke : Quel style?

Temari : Toujours en noir, sur sa moto noir, il parles jamais, toute les filles lui cour après mais il s'en fiches et fait comme si il ne voyait rien.

Une femme arriva avec un plateau.

Femme : Mademoiselle Haruno j'ai fait des Milks Shakes pour vous et vos amis

Sakura : Sakura je m'appelle Sakura y'en a marre des Mademoiselle Haruno!

Femme : Pardon madame

Sakura : Appelez moi Sakura s'il vous plait.

Femme : Bien Sakura J'en ai fait a la vanille et a la fraise et au chocolat

Temari se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Elle prit un des milks shake au fraise et en prit une gorgée avant de lancer a la domestique.

Temari : Vous je vous adore

Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura : Merci vous pouvez déposer le plateau sur la table.

Femme : Bien ma… Sakura

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire et la domestique lui rendit elle alla poser le plateau sur la table avant de partir.

Sakura se leva et alla se chercher un Milk Shake au chocolat. Elle prit le plateau et le déposa sur une plate-forme qui flottait au milieu de l'eau. Sasuke en prit lui aussi un au chocolat. Naruto le prit à la vanille comme Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten et Neji, Hinata le prit a la fraise.

Temari : Les filles j'ai un truc a vous dire.

Tenten et Hinata la regardèrent Sakura, elle connaissait déjà la nouvelle.

Temari : J'ai parler de vous a Tsuki, hier lorsqu'on parlait de son nouveau clip, Tsuki a trouver l'idée que je vous guide et elle a eu l'idée du siècle vous allez adorer après le concours interscolaires de danse, elle vous invites a venir danser dans son nouveau clip, au prochain cours les 7 danseurs professionnels de Tsuki seront la. Nous ferons des changements, et il danseront avec vous, dans 3 mois vous devez êtes prêtes a tourner le clip vous devrez connaître la danse par cœur. Les garçons danseront avec vous pour le concours aussi.

Hinata : Pour de vrai de vrai dans trois mois on va danser avec Tsuki dans son prochain clip

Temari : Mouais

Les deux filles poussèrent un cris de joie avant de sauter au cou de Temari.

Temari : Mais vous devez garder ça secret.

Tenten : Il sont comment les danseurs de Tsuki en vrai?

Sakura lança alors haut et fort :

Sakura : Sex

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire

Quelque jours plus tard Temari annonça la nouvelle a toute les autres filles et Sakura arriva suivi des danseurs professionnel de Tsuki.

Prochain Chapitre Les danseurs

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	5. Chapter 5 Les danseurs

Yaa

Hinata95 : Oui quand j'écrit j'oublie souvent la ponctuation " Gomen nasai

Pandanoux : Oui oui y'a une description j'y ai penser

Chapitre 5 Les danseurs

Les garçons étaient là quand Sakura était arrivé avec les danseurs.

Tenten : Sakura?

Sakura : Hum?

Tenten : Je suis d'accord avec toi

Sakura : Je te l'avais dit

Les garçons se placèrent en ligne.

Temari : Ok je vous présente donc (je reprends les noms du dernier chap. de sœur de majustu je suis a cours D'idée) Daichi, Eiji, Kyo, Ryû, Kenta, Akira, et Toya.

Daichi : Grand, brun, yeux verts, musclés, cheveux courts teint basané. Il portait un débardeur noir et des shorts noirs. C'était le plus mignon des garçons.

Eiji : Grand (son tous grand), noirs, yeux noisettes, cheveux aux épaules, musclé. Il portait un t-shirt noir et des short jaune, blanc et noir(chui pas pour les habiller tous en noir).

Kyo : Grand, blonds, yeux bleu océan, cheveux court, bronzé et musclé. Il portait un débardeur bleu foncé et un short blanc.

Ryû : Grand, blond/roux, yeux noir, cheveux court, musclé. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et des shorts bleu foncé(le contraire de Kyo quoi).

Kenta : Grand, cheveux foncé, yeux bruns, teints très foncés, musclés. Il portait un débardeur blanc et des short noir.

Akira : Grand, cheveux foncé, yeux verts, teint foncé mais moins que Kenta, musclé. Il portait un t-shirt noir et un short rouge.

Toya : Grand c'était le plus grand. Cheveux blond/doré, yeux bleu azure, teint clair, musclé (comme les autres finalement). Il portait un débardeur rouge et un short blanc. (c'est lequel votre danseurs préférer lol?)

Sho : Alors vous êtes les danseurs de Tsuki.

Eiji : Ouais mais bon nous dansons pour d'autre artiste.

Tenten : Ça vous plait de travailler avec Tsuki.

Toya : Elle est super sympa

Hinata : Vous avez déjà vu son visage.

Akira : Non.

Kenta : Nous le découvrirons en même temps que vous.

Ryû : Ce qui veut dire lorsqu'elle montrera son visage a tout le monde.

Temari : Bon je vous rappelles qu'on a que trois mois alors on s'y mets tout de suite. Sakura tu as le cd?

Sakura : Ouais

Elle leva un cd dans les airs

Tenten : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Temari : Le pilote de sa nouvelle chanson en attendant la version finale Tsuki est toujours en studio à bosser dessus.

Sakura se leva et déposa un cd dans système de son. Elle démarra la musique. La musique était calme.

Tenten : C'est pas vraiment une chanson pour danser.

Temari : Mais si, six d'être vous vos valser avec un de ces magnifiques danseurs derrière moi Daichi valsera avec Tsuki ensuite…

La musique commença a prendre du rythme et une musique très rythmé envahi bientôt la salle.

Temari : Ensuite vous allez apprendre la chorégraphie et danser avec Tsuki.

Hinata : Qui va valser avec les garçons?

Temari : Ok pour commencer y'aura Tenten avec Eiji, Hinata avec Kyo, Sora tu es la plus grande alors tu danseras avec Toya, Hitomi tu seras avec Kenta, Nami avec Akira et Sho avec Ryû.

Ame : Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Temari : Pendant que les filles pratiqueront avec les garçons ici vous vous venez avec moi.

Les autres filles se levèrent et partirent avec Temari(en attendant que je leur trouve un truc a faire).

Nami : Y'a quelqu'un qui a déjà valser ici?

Sakura : C'est pour sa que je suis là.

Hinata : Tu sais valser Sakura?

Sakura : Mouais j'ai appris pour la grande fête de noël que donnait le grand patron de mon père.

Tenten : C'était bien

Sakura : Non

Sakura sourit amusé.

Sakura : Aller Daichi en place, je prends la place de Tsuki pour te faire pratiquer.

Daichi : Sa me va a 100

Sakura : Pour commencer vous êtes sensé savoir que la valse est une danse Romantique et amoureuse donc on se colle et l'on se respecte. Daichi tu mets ta gauche sur ma taille et tu me donnes ta main droite.

Le garçon obéis amuser il déposa sa main gauche sur la taille élancer de la jeune femme et elle déposa sa main sur son épaule, il prit par la suite sa main droite dans la sienne. Sakura lui dit un grand sourire avant de tirer sur son épaule pour le coller a elle.

Sakura : Voilà à vous

Elle lâcha Daichi et fit le tour des "couples" pour vérifier leur position.

Sakura : Eiji j'ai dit Romantique pas érotique remonte-moi ta main.

Tenten éclata de rire et Eiji remonta sa main. Sakura retourna se placé contre Daichi et commença a montrer les pas.

Dans l'autre salle Temari montait une chorégraphie aux filles…

Le cours se termina rapidement.

Temari : Bon avant que vous partiez je veux vous rappeler que personne de dois savoir que vous allez être dans le prochain clip de Tsuki.

Toutes les filles hochèrent la tête et partirent Hinata et Tenten partirent plus tard avec les garçons.

Temari et Sakura étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce.

Temari : Alors tu crois que sa va donner quoi le clip?

Sakura : Ça sera super… mais faut que je me trouve un excuse pour ne pas aller avec elle voir Tsuki

Temari : Mouais…Tes malades?

Sakura : Déjà prit

Temari : A oui… Il te reste trois mois tu vas trouver.

Sakura : Mouais…

Prochain chapitre Les masques 

Laissez plein de reviews ! À TOUTE


	6. Chapter 6 Les masques

Yaa

Voilà le prochain chapitre c'est l'halloween

Myrhil : De rien sa fait plaisir

Ange : Moi aussi Daichi ses mon préférer et ses les boss des danseurs 

Hinata95 : Oui moi aussi j'aime bien cette phrase 

Sakura : Merci

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU À TOUT CEUX QUI ME SUIVE ET QUI ME LAISSE DES REVIEWS !

Chapitre 6 Les masques

On sonna a la porte Sakura ouvrit.

Enfants : Des bonbons ou un tour?

Sakura sourit amuser et déposa des bonbons dans leurs sacs. C'était le 31 octobre. Ce soir il y avait une grande fête à l'école. Tout le monde devait avoir un masque qui cachait son visage sinon on lui en donnait un à l'entrer. Sakura monta dans sa chambre et la porte sonna a nouveau. Elle descendit et ouvrit Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru et Naruto.

Hinata _déguiser en poupée _: Alors tes pas prête?

Sakura : Désoler je pourrais pas venir je me sens pas super bien.

Tenten_ déguiser en … Elektra (vraiment pas d'idée) _: À non Déjà que Sasuke se sens pas bien lui non plus vous vous êtes refiler le virus en vous embrassant en cachette ou quoi

Sakura : Dit pas de bêtise, je crois juste que j'ai attraper un rhume, mais je préfères me reposer.

Hinata : D'accord, repose toi bien Sakura, on se voit lundi a l'école

Sakura : À lundi.

Sakura referma la porte et monta dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bal d'halloween de l'école on leur remit un masque de différente couleur et de différente forme. Leur seule ressemblance c'était qu'il leur couvrait les yeux et le nez.

Hinata fut frapper par le nombre de fille habiller comme Tsuki dans son dernier clip, des pantalons noir, un débardeur noir sous une veste rouge un chapeau de cow-boy et un masque rouge couvrant ses yeux et son nez, et pour compléter, elle s'était toute les cheveux rouge.

Après environ une demi-heure un garçon arriva il portait un t-shirt noir, sous un grand manteau noir en cuir e des pantalon noir, il avait les cheveux en pétard et portait un masque blanc/argenté lui couvrant le front, les yeux et le nez. Il était seul et a son arriver toute les filles l'avait suivit du regard. Elle se mirent ensuite a chuchoter sur son identité.

Un peu après une jeune femme entra, elle avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches orange. Elle portait un masque orange et noir qui lui couvrait les yeux et le nez. Elle portait un top noir sans bretelle qui lui arrêtait en haut du nombril, découvrant le bijou qu'elle portait au nombril, une petite croix sertit de fausses pierres orange. Elle avait des pantalons de cuir noir et un grand manteau orange.

Hinata la vit et fit signe a Tenten de regarder dans cette direction.

Tenten : O merde c'est qui celle-là? Elle est trop jolie.

Gaara : On va le savoir bientôt lorsqu'il couronneront la reine de la soirée tout le monde retirera son masque.

Hinata : C'est dans combien de temps?

Shikamaru : Une heure

Tenten : Tu crois que c'est qui?

Hinata : Je sais pas (vous vous savez?)

Une fille se posta devant la jeune femme mystère. C'était Tina tout le monde le savait, elle était avec Ino qui elle aussi était très clairement reconnaissable.

Tina : Tu crois tromper qui?

Ino : C'est sûrement pas toi qui deviendras la reine du bal

Fille : Je ne veux pas de ce titre

Tina : Je serais la reine de la fête tu ne me voleras pas la vedette

Fille : Je te le laisse, je n'en veut pas

Le garçon masquer mystère s'approcha.

Garçon : J'ignore qui sera la reine mais je ne voterais sûrement pas pour l'une de vous deux.

Ino : Pauvre type tu te caches derrière un masque et tu as le culot de venir te mêler d'une conversation qui ne te regarde pas

Garçon: Si sa me regarde

Tina : Et en quoi?

Fille : Je regarde autour de moi, et il y a de bonne chance pour qu'il sera couronné roi du bal… Alors il a raison sa le regarde.

Ino : De quoi tu te mêles pétasse

Fille : C'est vous qui vouliez savoir

Tina : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis

Fille : Désoler je préfère aller là ou tu n'es pas

Ino C'est sa va jouer dans le trafic

Fille : À cette heure depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti.

Tina : Sa suffi j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi j'ai une couronne a recevoir.

Plus tard dans la soirée Anko et Kakashi montèrent sur la scène.

Kakashi : C'est maintenant le temps de couronne la reine et le roi du bal.

Anko : Vous avez tous votez individuellement pour quelqu'un nous avons conter les résultats et voilà les gagnant comme personne ne sait ou ne devrais savoir qui est qui nous avons donner un masque différent a chacun de vous le gagnant est celui dont le masque est revenu le plus souvent.

Kakashi : Alors le roi du bal est…

Il ouvra une enveloppe bleue.

Kakashi : La personne portant un masque noir et rouge.

Tenten : Ha! Neji c'est toi (je vous surprends tous hein?)

Neji _décourager_ : C'est pas vrai

Neji monta sur scène et retira son masque.

Anko : Et maintenant la reine du bal. Notre poupée aux masques de plume brune et jaune.

Hinata : AHHH Tenten c'est toi.

Tenten : Quoi?

Hinata la poussa pour qu'elle monte sur scène Neji la regardait avec un Demi-sourire. On entendait Tina crier « Quoi pourquoi ce n'est pas moi? »

Anko : Maintenant nos deux couronnés doivent retirer leur masque avant tout le monde.

Neji retira son masque et Tenten l'imita dans la salle les garçon sifflaient la jeune femme.

Neji : J'ignorait que tu étais si populaire

Tenten : Moi aussi.

Les cheveux de la jeune femme qu'elle avait relâché ondulaient sur son dos, elle portait une robe de poupée rouge et noire.

Anko déposa la couronne sur sa tête et Kakashi en déposa une autre sur celle de Neji qui trouvait sa complètement ridicule. Neji était très populaire et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit choisit comme roi de la soirée mais il était étonné du succès que Tenten avait ce soir là. Il se disait que s'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle avait laisser tomber ses cheveux sur son dos et que sa lui donnait l'air plus vieille mais surtout que sa la rendait encore plus belle. (Neji-kun? Sasuke ta refiler le virus des penser auxquels tu n'est pas habituer? Tes entrain de dire que Tenten est belle … de penser plutôt… Neji : Et alors… petite corne qui pousse sur ma tête)

Kakashi : Comme le veut la tradition, vous devez choisir le prochain artiste et ouvrir la danse.

Neji : Je te laisse choisir.

Tenten : Alors je choisit Tsuki

Anko : Ok

Il descendirent de scène et une fille monta elle portait un masque noir et mauve et ses cheveux était blond coupé court elle avait des pantalon noir un top sans bretelle noir et un long manteau mauve. Un garçon vient la rejoindre, il portait des pantalons noirs et un t-shirt noir son masque était vert et noir et il avait un long manteau vert. Une musique assez douce commença et il commencèrent a danser.

Tenten : Un slow?

Neji : C'est qui les deux sur la scène et ils font quoi là

Tenten : J'en sais rien

Tenten posa ses mains sur les épaules de Neji et le slow commença la voix de Tsuki s'éleva des caisses de sons tout les couples commencèrent a danser. Après le slow, Anko monta sur scène.

Anko : Ok maintenant tout le monde retira son masque.

Hinata chercha la jeune femme et le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, mais il n'était pas la.

Tout le monde retira son masque, les filles cherchaient le garçon mystère et les mec la fille mystère mais aucun des deux n'était dans la salle. Sur scène le garçon et la fille avait garder leur masque. Anko descendait de scène quand une musique très rythmé se fit entendre, s'était une des chansons de Tsuki mais lorsque le moment était venu d'entendre sa voix la jeune femme en orange et en noir réapparu sur scène elle chantait. Les filles se mirent a hurlé, Tsuki était sur scène elle était a leur école et il lui avait parler derrière elle le garçon et la fille dansaient la même danse qu'elle.

Ino et Tina était tétaniser elle avait traiter Tsuki de tout les noms, elle avait traitée leur idoles n'importe comment les personnes présente a la dispute riait discrètement d'elle dans leur dos les autres était beaucoup trop occuper a danser…

Plus loin dans l'ombre un garçon avec un masque veillait sur la jeune chanteuse…

Prochain chapitre : Une invitation, un appel et une amie très en colère

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	7. Chapitre 7 Une invitation, un appel

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre 7 chapitre très cruel pour ma Petite Sakura

Ange : Bah j'en sais rien j'avoue que j'y ai pas penser… Il est trop calme dans l'anime j'ai pas penser a lui… mais dans ma prochaine : les ange de puissances. il est la je sais pas si il va avoir un très grand rôle mais il est présent

Chapitre 7 Une invitation, un appel, et une amie très en colère

Le Cloche retentit, Sakura sortit du local et alla vers les locaux insonoriser ou Shizune envoyait les élèves plus douer pratiquer lorsqu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Elle entendit le son d'une guitare puis sa s'arrêtait et recommençait quelque seconde plus tard.

Sakura s'arrêta devant la cabine et frappa. Sasuke ouvrit la porte, il tenait une guitare électrique noire (comme c'est étonnant) dans ces main.

Sakura : La cloche est sonner

Sasuke : J'ai pas entendu

Il se retourne et dépose sa guitare dans l'étui. Sakura attrape la feuille qui reposait sur la table.

Sakura : Shizune t'envoi ici pour pratiquer tu sais?

Sasuke : Et alors tu vas lui dire que j'écris pour mon groupe au lieu de pratiquer.

Sakura : Non parce que moi aussi je le fais.

Sasuke : Toi?

Sakura : Oui lorsque je peux avoir un piano en dehors du cours je connais déjà les pièces qu'elle nous fais pratiquer par cœur.

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura : J'aimerais t'entendre jouer une de tes compositions un jour

Sasuke : Un jour peut-être…

Il commencèrent a marcher en direction de leur casse tout en parlant.

Sakura : C'est la fête du patron de mon père ce soir.

Sasuke : Félicitation

Sakura : Tu voudrais m'accompagner?

Sasuke allait lui répondre non puis l'image de la jeune femme parlant poliment au associer de son père en prenant ici et la une gorgée de champagne lui revint alors en tête.

Sasuke : Si tu veux

Sakura sourit, elle était folle de joie qu'il accepte de l'accompagner.

Sakura : Tu es sérieux?

Sasuke : Ouais…

Sakura : Génial, tu viens me rejoindre chez moi a 19h d'accord?

Sasuke : D'accord

La jeune femme partit en souriant. En arrivant chez elle, elle couru dans sa chambre manquant reverser Temari sur son chemin. La jeune femme vivait chez son amie depuis environ un mois. Temari entra dans la chambre de Sakura et découvrit celle-ci en sous-vêtement.

Temari : À quoi tu joues c'ets la première fois que je te vois aussi exister d'aller a une soirée d'affaires

Sakura : Il faut que tu m'aides a trouver quoi mettre

Temari : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Bon sang tu viens d'apprendre que Se7en sera là? (Mon chanteur préférer )

Sakura : Sasuke a accepter de m'accompagner

Temari : A d'accord j'ai l'impression que malgré ce que tu dis tu l'aimes bien ton copain ténébreux.

Sakura : Non c'est que… Peut-être bien je n'en sais rien… Au secours Tema aide-moi a trouvé un truc à me mettre.

Temari : Ok on se calme, il va sûrement mettre un truc noir donc pas de noir sa serait trop enterrement, mets ta robe violet celle qui s'attache dans le cou.

Sakura : Celle avec un décolleté plongeant?

Temari : Ouais de toute façon Sasuke est pas du genre a faire attention à ton décolleter il est top coincé.

Sakura sortit la robe.

Temari : Avec sa ton super pendentif mauve et des boucles d'oreilles simple. Et je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

Sakura hocha la tête, elle alla manger puis enfila sa robe. Temari s'occupait de ses cheveux lorsque le téléphone sonna…

Lorsque Sasuke rentra chez lui, il fouilla dans son garde-robe jusqu'à trouver son costume noir. Il le lança sur le lit et alla répondre.

Sasuke : Ouais.

Homme_ à l'autre bout du fils _: Sasuke c'est ton patron

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui y a?

Patron : J'ai un truc pour toi ce soir tu vas devoirs aller a une soirée d'homme d'affaire pour assurer leur sécurité.

Sasuke : La fille d'un des hommes d'affaires ma invité a l'accompagner.

Patron : Il n'y aura aucune femme a cette soirée hormis l'épouse des hommes d'affaires présent.

Sasuke : De quelle fête parler vous?

Patron : Ce n'Est pas une fête mais des enchères très importantes pour cette compagnie.

Sasuke : Vous allez devoir envoyez quelqu'un d'autre je suis pris se soir.

Patron : Sasuke je n'ai personne d'autre et toi ou tu vas?

Sasuke : C'est la fête du patron, du père, d'une amie et elle ma invité à l'accompagner.

Patron Tu devras te décommander alors.

Sasuke : La dernière fois qu'il on organiser une soirée il y a eu une attaque, j'était la se soir la.

Patron : Tu vas a cette fête là, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà mis quelqu'un sur le coup il est déjà la bas

Sasuke : Je peux pas lui faire faux-bond elle va m'égorgé

Patron : Trouves une excuse, tu vas à cette enchère se soir.

Il raccrocha et prit le combiné il composa le numéro de Sakura.

Sakura : Oui allo?

Sasuke : Sakura c'est moi.

Sakura : Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu as?...

Temari se plaça a coté de son amie écouter la conversation du garçon avec sa petite sœur.

Sasuke : Sakura mon boss vient d'appeler, il a besoin de moi.

Sakura : Tu lui as dit que tu étais pris

Sasuke : Ouais mais il a personne d'autre.

Sakura _perdant son sourire et sa bonne humeur _: Ça veut dire quoi exactement.

Sasuke : Sakura je peux pas pour se soir.

Sakura : Quoi?

Sasuke : Désoler je viendrais avec toi la prochaine fois.

Sakura : Mais je m'en fiche de la prochaine fois tu n'avais dit que tu viendrais!

Sasuke : Désoler j'ai pas le choix.

Sakura : Arrête avec tes Désolés!

Sasuke : C'est pas la fin du monde merde ça sera pas la première fois que tu iras seules!

Sakura : SASUKE UCHIWA JE TE HAIS!

Elle raccrocha. Le garçon n'arrivait pas a y crois, elle en faisait bien trop pour si peut, il pouvais pas venir s'était pas de sa faute, et puis s'était pas la première fois qu'elle irait seul.

Temari : Sakura tu en fais pas beaucoup pour si peu.

Sakura : Y'en a marre il me dit oui et il décommande il a pas le droit.

Temari : Pourquoi tien tu autant a ce qu'ils viennent.

Sakura : J'en ai marre que les garçons des associés de mon père me tourne autour et me déshabille du regard toute la soirée.

Temari _comprenant enfin la réaction de son amie _: Tu te disais qu'en y allant avec lui tu les découragerais et il resterait loin de toi.

Sakura : À chaque fois il me voit arriver seule et a chaque fois j'entends les associés de mon père parler de rendez-vous arranger entre moi et leur fils, en arrivant avec Sasuke il se serait dit, elle sait trouver un copain, on oublie sa.

Temari : Je suis désolé petite sœur.

Sakura : J'ai pas envi de me ramasser avec un de ses idiots.

Temari : Aller on recommencé enlève moi cette robe elle est trop décolleté on va te trouver autre chose…

Sakura se déshabilla et Temari lui trouva une robe blanche simple qui s'était pas trop décolleté.

À la fête se soir la Sakura discutait avec le patron de son père.

Patron de son père : Je suis heureux de vous voir venir à nos petites fêtes mais une si belle jeune femme ne devrait-elle pas venir accompagner.

Sakura : J'ai un emplois du temps charger, les garçons n'y ont pas vraiment de place.

P.P (c'est long patron de son père) : Oui j'en suis sur. Vous savez mon fils vous aimes beaucoup.

Sakura : Je suis toucher

P.P : Ça serait bien que vous sortiez ensemble un de ces jours.

Sakura : Merci mais non merci je n'ai pas le temps.

P.P : Je suis sur que vous trouverez une petite place.

Sakura : Je ne crois pas.

P.P : Pensez y trésor, penser à votre père, sa serait dommage qu'il n'ai pas la promotion pour laquelle il travaille si dur…

Le cœur de la fleur de cerisier manqua un battement. Elle baissa les yeux et dit :

Sakura : Je trouverais un moment…

Prochain chapitre : Une tempête deux prisonnier (J'aime bien se chapitre là :p)

LAISSEZ PLEIN DE REVIEWS À TOUTE


	8. Chapter 8 Une tempête, deux prisonniers

Yaa

Sakura : Oui ! sa me fait toujours plaisir 

Hinata95 : Je vais essayer je vais essayer lol mais non t'inquiète

Pandanoux : Tien je n'y avait jamais penser oui il est super méchant le patron du père de Sakura mais t'inquiète on va les revoir les exploits de Sasuke plusieurs fois mais pas tout de suite

J'ai un truc a dire (je me fais de la pub) avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre 8 je voulais demander au intéresser sur mon site j'ai 5 wallpapers de Naruto : Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru et je m'en vais faire celui de Temari j'aimerais savoir se que vous en pensez.

Va y avoir aussi Neji, Tenten, Kakashi et Gaara + les Teams et si vous avez des demandes je me ferais un plaisir de les mettre a exécution 

http/site.voila.fr/slayermp/index.html

Voilà maintenant je vous laisse lire

Chapitre 8 Une tempête, deux prisonniers…

C'était le mois de décembre, Sakura sortait avec Sanzo, le fils du patron de son père, depuis presque un mois Temari était la seule qui savait le pourquoi elle sortait avec lui et elle lui avait fait promettre de rien dire. Temari avait accepter mais au moment même ou il essaierait de la toucher ou encore dès qu'elle la verrait rentrer en pleurant elle irait tout dire a son père.

Sakura devait après l'école ce jour-là parce qu'elle était chargée de terminer les décorations qui allaient servir à décorer le gymnase pour la grande fête de noël. À 18h elle avait terminé, elle prenait son sac et son manteau dans sa case lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et se dirigea en direction du bruit, elle tomba alors face à face avec Sasuke.

Sakura : Sasuke! Tu m'as fait peur…

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sakura : Je pourrais te retourner la question, j'étais chargé de terminer les décorations. Et toi?

Sasuke : On a eu entraînement et j'ai choppé la corvée de laver les maillots.

Sakura : Ok

Sasuke : Le temps a par l'air génial.

Sakura : Ouais mais c'est bientôt noël fallais si attendre.

Il arrivèrent devant l'entrée principal Sasuke poussa mais la porte de bougea pas.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que?

Sasuke poussa plus fort. Sakura regarda dans le haut de la porte.

Sakura : On dirait qu'elle est gelée

Sasuke : Essayons par une autre porte.

Ils partirent dans la direction opposée Sasuke poussa et elle bougea un peu, il poussa plus fort et la neige entra par l'ouverture qu'il avait forcée.

Sakura : Ok… Je crois qu'on va oublier cette porte.

Sasuke : Si celle-ci est bloquer je doute que les autres soit débloquer.

Sakura : Allons voir à l'étage, on va peut-être voir dehors.

Il montèrent et entrèrent dans une classe. Dehors s'était une vrai tempête on ne voyait rien.

Sakura attrapa son portable.

Sakura : La réception est mauvaise, je vais voir plus loin.

Elle sortit et se rendit au bout du couloir, Sasuke la suivait. Elle poussa dans la porte de la classe la plus éloigner mais lorsqu'elle rentra elle reçu un saut de peinture sur la tête. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent de surprise et Sakura poussa un cris.

Sakura : C'est quoi ça?

Sasuke : De la peinture

Sakura : Merci gros malin j'avais pigé toute seule

Sasuke : Je suppose que les élèves on crut qu'il pourrait prendre leur professeur.

Sakura : Si j'attrape les enfants qui on fait sa je vais …

Elle poussa un cri de colère.

Sakura : Je vais quoi moi maintenant?

Sasuke : Ton linge de sport?

Sakura : Il est chez moi je le laisse toujours chez moi.

Sasuke : J'ai le mien.

Sakura le regarda étrangement.

Sasuke : Je l'ai laver tout à l'heure en même temps que les maillots de mon équipe.

Sakura : J'ai pas le choix on dirait

Sasuke : Pas vraiment

Sakura : Tu peux aller me le chercher rejoints moi au vestiaires des filles.

Sasuke : Ok

Il partirent chacun dans une direction.

Lorsque Sasuke arriva dans le vestiaire, il entendait l'eau coulée, comme il n'y avait personne (logique y é 18h) il entra.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura _sous la douche _: Laisse tes trucs sur le banc s'il te plait

Sasuke : C'est toi qui voit

Il déposa son sac de sport et lança.

Sasuke : Je sors il fait trop chaud ici.

Sakura : Ok

Sasuke sortit. Une demi-heure plus tard(y a ben fallu qu'elle se lave les cheveux) Sakura sortit enroulée dans une serviette elle trouva les vêtement de Sasuke et les enfila. Le t-shirt lui arrivait à mi cuisse et les short était trop grand. Elle nettoya sa ceinture et fixa les shorts du garçon a sa taille. Il lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux. Elle sortit et mis ses fringues tacher de peinture(la couleur que vous voulez) dans la machine a laver. Sasuke arriva derrière elle et arriva difficilement retenir son fou rire.

Sakura : Va y moque-toi de moi, c'est pas ma faute si tes plus grand que moi.

Sasuke éclata de rire, Sakura aussi. Elle avait attaché ces cheveux avec une queue-de-cheval rapide. Le t-shirt était trop grand il tombait a mi-cuisse et laissait apparaître l'une de ses épaules dénudé. Le short lui tombait environ à mi-mollet et elle n'avait pas de soulier.

Sasuke : J'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais aussi petite.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

Sakura : Tu as réussit a rejoindre quelqu'un

Sasuke : Oui mais la tempête est trop forte il ne pourront pas nous faire sortir avant demain ou avant que la tempête se calme

Sakura : Génial j'ai toujours rêvé de dormir dans un grand lycée tout vide.

Sasuke : On devrait peut-être essayer de se trouver un truc pour bouffer et un endroit pour dormir.

Sakura : Un endroit pour dormir y'a les matelas de Sport et euh… à oui!

Elle agrippa son sac. Elle fouilla quelque seconde avant de sortir deux plats.

Sakura; J'ai eu cuisine aujourd'hui et comme Hinata était malade, j'en ai fait pour deux.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sakura : Euh… Des pattes avec un sauce épicé au légumes.

Sasuke : Normalement c'est a la viande

Sakura : Je suis végétarienne

Sasuke : A ok

Sakura : Ça te dit c'est mieux que rien faut juste trouver un four

Sasuke : Il doit y en avoir un dans le local de cuisine non?

Sakura : J'ignore s'il vont marcher mais sa vaut la peine d'essayer.

Ils partirent alors pour les locaux de cuisine un four sur 7 marchait heureusement pour les deux étudiants. Sakura fit chauffer les plats puis déposa les pâtes dans deux assiettes. Le plat se révéla excellent Sakura était extrêmement doué en cuisine. Après avoir manger ils retournèrent à la machine à laver et Sakura mit ses vêtements dans la sécheuse.

Sakura : On fait quoi alors?

Sasuke : À propos de?

Sakura : Ben je sais pas pour toi mais moi j'au pas vraiment envi de me coucher.

Sasuke : Tu devais faire quoi ce soir?

Sakura : Je vais appeler mon père pour le prévenir.

Sakura se leva et prit son portable. Sasuke la regardait étonner de la voir détourner la question.

Sakura composa le numéro de chez elle.

M. Haruno : Oui allo.

Sakura : Papa!

M. Haruno : Sakura ou tu es Sanzo t'attend

Sakura : Quoi il est là même avec cette tempête!

Sasuke regarda la jeune femme étonner.

M. Haruno : Il voulait absolument te voir, c'est adorable non?

Sakura _--_ : Mouais

M.Haruno : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura : Je suis pris à l'école les portes son bloquer par la neige et la porte principal est gelée.

M.Haruno : Vous avez appelé quelqu'un pour qu'on vous sortes.

Sakura : Ouais mais ils pourront pas venir avant que la tempête se soit calmer

M.Haruno : Ok fait attention a toi trésor et ne prend pas froid.

Sakura : T'inquiète Sasuke est avec moi.

M.Haruno : C'est un de tes amis

Sakura : Ouais

M.Haruno : D'accord fait attention mon ange

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas.

M.Haruno : Bye

Sakura : Bye.

Sakura raccrocha.

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke.

Sasuke : Tu vas bien tu as l'air bizarre.

Sakura : J'ai froid c'est tout.

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura toussa. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Sasuke : Tes sur que ça va?

Sakura : Oui je… J'ai pris froid c'est pas grave.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu devais faire?

Sakura : Quand?

Sasuke : Ce soir.

Sakura : Je devais sortir avec un garçon se soir,

Sasuke : J'ignorais que tu avais un copain.

Sakura : Je sais… Je suis fatigué… Si on allait se coucher.

Sasuke : Ok

Il allèrent dans le local de sport et Sasuke sortit des tapis de gymnastique et les empila en deux pile. Sakura se coucha sur l'une des piles. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Sasuke était étonner du changement de la jeune femme. Elle se mit rapidement à frissonner, il se leva et partit. Il revient avec son manteau et le déposa sur ses épaules. Elle serra le manteau contre elle.

Le lendemain lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle avait mal à la tête. Sasuke ne dormait pas il était sur le dos a coté d'elle. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit mais il s'en foutait car il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir.

Sasuke : Tu vas mieux?

Sakura : J'ai mal à la tête.

Sasuke lui pointa ses vêtements pliés a coté d'elle elle sourit et se leva, elle allait retomber, mais Sasuke la rattrapa et l'aida à se redresser. Va t'habiller tu auras moins froid.

Sakura : Merci Sasuke.

Elle attrapa ses vêtements et partit se changer pendant que Sasuke rangeait les tapis de gymnastique. Sakura revient envelopper dans le manteau du garçon.

Sasuke : Allons trouver un truc à manger.

Sakura hocha la tête et le suivit.

Ils trouvèrent à manger dans le réfrigérateur.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu Sakura aussi faible.

Sasuke : Reste la je vais voir ou il en sont

Sasuke attrapa son portable et sortit Sakura coucha sa tête sur son bras et ferma les yeux, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Sasuke revient et la trouva endormit, il la prit dans ses bras passant un bras sous ses genoux et un dans son dos et sortit il se rendit a la porte principal. Après 20 minutes, un homme entra.

Homme : On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu Sasuke

Sasuke se leva et reprit Sakura dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Merci Dex

Dex : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta copine?

Sasuke : J'en sais rien.

Dex : On nous attend dehors.

Les deux garçons sortirent. Ils entrèrent dans une voiture noire.

Sasuke donna l'adresse de Sakura au conducteur.

Ils arrivèrent et Sasuke conduit Sakura à l'entrer. Il frappa et Temari ouvrit.

Temari : Sakura!

Sasuke : Je dois y aller désoler

Il posa Sakura sur le sofa dans l'entrée et partit…

Prochain chapitre : Shopping

LAISSEZ PLEINS DE REVIEWS À TOUTE


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping

Yaa

Hinata95 : Mdr moi je quand je m'imagine Sakura dans les fringue de Sasuke trop Kawaii tien j'ai oublier de préciser comment il la trouvais dans ses vêtement… je crois… sa fait un bout que je l'ai écrit j'Avoue

Cynthia23 : Je sais j'ai eu un problème avec fanfic-fr mais je les publie assez repidement pour rattraper et pour ton info sur ff-fr j'était rendu au chapitre 39 sur 40 "

Sakura : J'adore Sasu/Saku c'est mon couple préférer et dans toute mes fic on les retrouve en plus de mes autre couples préférer 

Chapitre 9 Shopping

Les trois filles sortaient de leur cours d'arts dramatiques.

Sasuke arriva dans la direction opposée.

Sakura : Je vous rejoint devant l'école

Hinata et Tenten : Ok

Sakura alla voir Sasuke.

Sakura : Sasuke!

Le brun retira ses écouteurs.

Sakura : Salut

Sasuke : Salut

Sakura : Désoler si je t'ai causé des problèmes Vendredi

Sasuke : Je peux savoir ce que tu avais?

Sakura : Ouais je te dois bien ça.

Elle remonta sa manche pour découvrir son bras aux creux de son coude Sasuke pouvait voir la perforation faite par une aiguille.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que?

Sakura : C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis diabétique et chaque jour, je dois m'injecter une dose d'insuline.

Sasuke : C'est rendu assez important pour que tu ai besoin de te piquer tout les jours

Sakura haussa les épaules.

Sakura : Comme je n'avais pas eu ma dose, j'était faible, normalement j'en traîne avec moi mais la dernière fois que j'ai utiliser la seringue j'ai oublier d'en remet.

Sasuke : Ça aurait pu être dangereux

Sakura : J'ignore comment tu as pu nous sortir de là aussi vite, mais je voulais te dire merci.

Sasuke : Tu l'aurais fait pour moi non?

Sakura : Bien sur

Sakura embrassa l'Uchiwa sur la joue.

Sakura : Les filles m'attendent je dois y aller.

Sasuke : Ok

Il la regarda partir.

Sasuke : _Qu'est-ce qui me prend, bon sang c'est pas la première fois qu'une fille m'embrasse sur la joue… Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis obsédé par l'idée qu'elle est un copain Merde!_

Dehors Sakura retrouva ses amies. Elles partirent magasiner, Temari retrouva les filles au centre commercial. Les garçons qui se rendaient au centre commercial afin de voir un film tombèrent face à face avec les filles.

Un garçon arriva près de Sakura.

Sakura : Sanzo qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sanzo : Ton père ma dit que tu étais ici je voulais te voir j'ai un truc a te dire.

Sakura : Ok viens, on va plus loin.

Temari suivait le couple du coin de l'œil.

Sasuke : _Alors c'est lui son copain… c'est le mec qui regardait dans son décolleter non?_

Hinata : Les filles sa vous dit de les accompagner voir leurs films?

Tenten : Ouais sa sera amusant

Hinata : Temari? Temari?

La jeune femme se retourna.

Temari : Hein? Quoi?

Tenten : Tu veux aller voir un film avec les garçons?

Temari : Ouais pourquoi pas, je vais voir Sakura pour savoir si elle veut venir.

Temari partit. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, les jeunes femmes n'était toujours pas revenu.

Sasuke : Je vais voir ou elles sont.

Le brun partit. Il arriva plus loin et trouva les jeunes femmes. Temari giflait Sanzo, Sakura était plus loin elle… Elle pleurait?

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle. En le voyant Sakura essuya ses yeux.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura : Rien du tout.

Sasuke : Je suis pas stupide qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait.

Sakura : Arrête de vouloir jouer les héros ok Sasuke je suis assez grande pour m'arranger toute seule.

Sakura partit, Temari se lança a ses trousses et la rattrapa rapidement.

Sasuke soupira et partit.

Plus tard dans la soirée Sakura revenait d'un cours de chant quand Sanzo se plaça devant elle.

Sakura : Sanzo?

Sanzo : Salut Sakura

Sakura : Laisse moi s'il te plait je veux rentrer chez moi

Sanzo : Tu m'as filé la honte au centre commercial tu avais tes petits copains pour te protéger mais ici y'a personne

Sakura : Arrête qu'est ce…. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Sanzo : Toi

Le jeun homme s'approcha dangereusement de la lycéenne qui partit en courant Sanzo était à ces trousses.

Un peu plus loin sur sa moto un garçon masquer se rendait à une soirée ou il devait surveiller comme d'habitude les signes d'une future attaque. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, courir les larmes aux yeux, Sanzo a ses trousses, il oublia automatiquement se qu'il était partit faire il arrêta sa moto entre les deux Sanzo du s'arrêter et Sakura se retourna.

Il descendit de moto calmement.

Sanzo : C'est quoi ton problème t'a envi de t'en prend un.

Il leva sa bras et frappa le garçon était déjà derrière lui. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos puis le rattrapa.

Sanzo : Quoi tu frappes mais tu rattrapes après faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

Garçon : Tu allais tomber sur ma moto.

Il le renvoya voler plus loin comme on envoie un sac dans un mur. (Géniale la métaphore enfaîte ces justes pour dire qu'il la fait facilement) Il se retourna vers Sakura, elle le regardait sans broncher.

Sakura : C'est toi qui étais là a la soirée.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Sakura : Ça fait deux fois que tu me sors du pétrin.

Garçon : Ça va devenir une habitude.

Sakura _s'approchant de lui_ : J'aimerais voir ton visage.

L'ange secoua la tête.

Ange : Je ne montre jamais mon visage.

Sakura : Tu veux bien me raccompagner.

Ange : Ok mais n'essaie pas de me retirer mon masque ou je te large en chemin

Sakura sourit et Accepta.

Il prit un casque et lui lança.

Sakura déposa le casque noir trop grand sur sa tête, et regarda le garçon enfourcher sa moto, elle monta derrière lui.

Il démarra et elle passa ses bras autour de son torse.

Lorsque Sanzo se réveilla, il vit la jeune femme partir derrière l'homme qui l'avait assommé.

En chemin Sakura accota son front dans le dos du garçon en regardant dans son miroir, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il s'arrêta.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Ange : Pourquoi tu pleures?

Sakura : Parce que je suis une idiote.

Ange : Il t'a touché?

Sakura : Non tu es arrivé à temps.

L'ange se retourna et monta la visière du casque de la jeune femme. Il essuya ses larmes. C'est geste était doux et précis. Sakura le regarda et lorsque son regard croisa le sien il s'imprima a jamais dans sa mémoire.

Le garçon se retourna et repartit. Sakura coucha sa tête sur le dos du garçon et ferma les yeux. Elle ne dormait pas elle calmait ses émotions et triait ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme. Sakura retira son casque. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna-il était déjà reparti. Temari sortit et vit un garçon sur une moto sortir de la cour.

Temari prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras (sœur de cœur on s'entend) et lui avoua son geste.

Temari : J'ai tout dit a ton père.

Sakura la regarda et rentra.

M.Haruno se plaça devant elle alors qu'elle partait pour sa chambre.

M.Haruno : Sakura, Temari m'a tout dit

Sakura : Je sais

M.Haruno : Et elle a bien fait comment a tu pu me mentir en me disant que tu aimais se garçon et encore pire comment a tu pu laisser mon patron te menacer de la sorte.

Sakura _sa voix tremblait_ : Tu travailles tellement fort pour cette promotion papa je ne voulait pas te nuire.

M.Haruno _soupirant_ : Sakura… Je tien a toi plus qu'à n'importe quelle promotion ou je ne sait quoi je refuse qu'on te force a faire quoi que ce soit en te menaçant a propos de moi.

Sakura _en sanglot _: Papa je suis désolé…

M.Haruno prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Plus tard lorsque Sakura monta dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant celle de Temari, elle rentra.

Sakura : Tema?

Temari : Hum?

Sakura : Merci

Temari : Je t'avais prévenu que s'il te touchait je dirais tout.

Sakura : Oui

Temari : Changeons de sujet, le garçon qui ta raccompagner c'est lui qui se dit ton ange gardien.

Sakura hocha la tête.

Temari : Classe

Sakura sourit amusé et sauta sur le lit de son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Sakura : Je t'adore Temari-neesan…

Prochain chapitre : Une danse, une soirée (j'adore se chapitre)

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE !


	10. Chapter 10 Une danse, une soirée

Yaa !

fanny-san : Merci ! j'étais pas sur je savais qu'on pouvait se piquer quelque part dans le bras mais ou j'était pas sur et dans un émission j'avais vu quelqu'un se piquer près du coude alors j'ai déduit, merci pour la précision ! 

Hinata95 : Toi aussi tu trouves sa Kawaii ! Contente que tu sois de mon avis !

Je crois que c'est la première fois ou on me demande pas c'est qui les couple XD Je vais pas me plaindre !

Voilà le chapitre 10 j'aime bien se chapitre Je l'avoue… Pourquoi les mec comme Sasuke existe pas 

Chapitre 10 Une danse, une soirée.

: Sasuke?

Le brun se retourna en grimaçant Ino et Tina se tenait devant lui.

Tina : Sasuke-kun

Sasuke : Quoi?

Tina : Je voudrais te faire l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal.

Sasuke : Je crois que je serais capable de me passer de cette "honneur"

Ino : Tina t'invite à l'invité pour aller au bal de noël, tu devrais être fier de cet honneur et en profiter.

Sasuke : Merci j'avais compris

Tina : Alors tu attends quoi pour m'invité

Sasuke : Qu'ils pleuvent des truies

: Je peux t'arranger sa moi Sasuke Ino tu montes avec moi sur le toit. ?

Ino : Sa veut dire quoi sa Gaara ?

Gaara : Si tu n'as pas compris ce n'est pas moi qui t'expliquerais.

Sasuke : Seulement j'ai dit qu'ils pleuvent des truies pas une truie

Gaara : Je vais chercher ma machine à cloner dans ce cas.

Sasuke sourit amusé.

Sasuke : Je crois qu'une ces assez pas besoin d'en faire une armé

Gaara : Comme tu veux. Tien regarde qui arrive.

Sasuke regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ino et vit Sakura qui laissait Tenten et Hinata. Sakura les vit et s'approcha d'eux.

Sakura : Sasuke je peux te parler

Sasuke : Je croyais que tu en avais marre que je joues les comment déjà a oui les héros.

Sakura : Justement c'est de sa que je voulais te parler, je suis désolé j'était en colère et j'étais sous le choc et sais tomber sur toi pardonne-moi.

Sasuke : Mouais je te pardonne, mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui sait passer.

Sakura : Si on allait dehors pour parler.

Sasuke : Si tu veux

Sakura se retourna et partit Sasuke la suivit.

Dehors elle s'assit sur un banc et il s'assit a coté d'elle.

Sakura : Tu te rappelles le jour où tu devais m'accompagner a la fête du patron de mon père.

Sasuke : C'est assez dur d'oublier avec le savon que tu m'as passé.

Sakura : Ce soir-là, le patron de mon père en me voyant arriver seul à commencer a me parler de son fils, et du fait que je devrais trouver un copain Etc.

Sasuke : Et son fils c'est Sanzo.

Sakura : Oui… Je refusais de sortir avec lui… mais son père ma menacer de ne pas donner à mon père la promotion pour laquelle il travaille comme un fou, si je ne sortais pas avec lui…

Sasuke : Il t'a menacé?

Sakura : Oui, alors je suis sortit avec Sanzo, hier lorsque je l'ai vu il a essayer de m'embrasse

Sasuke : Il a essayé de te toucher.

Sakura : Et Temari est arrivé ensuite toi j'étais folle de rage et ses tomber sur toi

Sasuke : Et tu l'as revu?

Sakura : Non mais Tema a tout dit a mon père alors je l'ai largué

Sasuke : Bien

Sakura : Dimanche (on est vendredi) c'est la fête de noël et ils vont faire une grande fête je me demandais…

Sasuke _la coupant_ : Je t'accompagnerais…

Sakura : Tu vas encore me faire faux-bond

Sasuke : Je serais là

Sakura : Tu as dit sa la dernière fois.

Sasuke : Je te le promets

Sakura : Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre tu sais?

Sasuke : Je t'ai dis que je t'accompagnerais alors je t'accompagnerais mais si tu veux quelqu'un d'autre.

Sakura : Merci Sasuke! Viens chez moi vers 19h

Sakura lui sauta au cou et partit rejoindre Hinata et Tenten.

Sasuke sourit et se leva.

Se Dimanche soir là, Temari aidait Sakura à se préparer. Sakura portait une magnifique robe rouge décolletée qui volait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle marchait, les bretelles était assez large et tombais sur ses avant bras. Le cœur de la lycéenne fit un bond lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Sakura : Oui allo

Sasuke : Sakura? C'est moi

Sakura : Sasuke je te préviens tu me dis que tu ne peux pas venir et tu es mort

Temari attrapa le fer à friser, par mesure de prudence.

Sasuke : Sakura calme toi je serais là.

Sakura : Alors qu'est-ce qui y'a?

Sasuke : Je voulais te dire de partirent sans moi je serais un peu en retard.

Sakura : Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

: Sasuke ramène-toi on décolle

Sakura : Ou tu es?

Sasuke : Tu préfères pas savoir J'te laisse bye

Sakura : Sasuke!

Le garçon raccrocha. Sakura furieuse lança le téléphone sur son lit.

Temari : Qu'est c'qui y'a?

Sakura : Il sera en retard

Temari : Ou il est?

Sakura : J'en sais rien

Temari se remit au travail sur les cheveux de Sakura.

À des centaines de kilomètres de là :

: Sasuke?

Sasuke : J'arrive Dex

L'Uchiwa monta dans le jets et s'assit du coté du co-pilote.

Dex : Elle est en pétard

Sasuke : Ouais

Dex : J'espère qu'elle en vaut le coup ta nana

Sasuke : Ouais

Dex : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis?

Sasuke : Que je serais en retard.

Dex : C'est tout?

Sasuke : Tu aurais voulu que je dise quoi que je suis présentement sur le toit du Buckingham Palace en plein cœur de Londres près a décoller dans un jet conduit par un ami a moi qui comme moi est agent secret

Dex : Vu comme ça

Sasuke : Aller décolle si j'arrive trop en retard, tu vas repartir en mission seul la prochaine fois

Le garçon éclata de rire. Et décolla.

Sakura arriva a la soirée, elle soupira.

M.Haruno : Il ta dit qu'il serait là non s'il a quelque minute de retard ce n'est pas si grave.

Sakura : Avec lui faut plutôt s'attendre a quelque heure

M.Haruno : Je suis sur qu'il va bientôt arriver.

Sakura soupira et hocha la tête. Son père partit d'un côté et elle alla de l'autre coté.

Un homme, l'un des associés de son père commença la conversation avec elle.

Homme : Je m'attendais a vous voir accompagner vous êtes seul pour noël sa tombe bien mon fils aussi.

Sakura : Non je ne suis pas seule

Homme : Ou est votre cavalier

Sakura : Il a eu un empêchement, il arrivera un peu en retard._ Sinon je ne donne _pas_ cher de sa peau_

Homme : C'est dommage, mon fils aurait adoré passer la soirée en votre compagnie.

Sakura : Vous lui direz que je suis désolé.

Homme lui sourit et partit rejoindre sa femme.

Sakura soupira.

Sakura : _Sasuke ramène-toi vite!_

20 minutes plus tard Sakura s'ennuyait, elle était assise sur un banc depuis trop longtemps, elle en avait marre. Un garçon se posta devant elle.

Garçon : Puis-je vous inviter à danser?

Sakura : Pourquoi pas.

Le garçon lui tendit la main, elle allait la prendre lorsque quelqu'un la devança en lui attrapant le poignet. Elle se retourna espérant découvrir Sasuke, mais s'était Sanzo.

Sakura : Lâche-moi

Sanzo : Non pas avant que tu n'es danser avec moi _se retournant vers l'autre garçon _: Barre toi.

L'ordre avait claqué et l'autre partit.

Sakura : Je ne danserais pas avec toi.

Sanzo : Et pourquoi pas?

: Parce qu'elle est déjà prise.

Sakura se retourna et découvrit Sasuke, il portait un costume de soirée noir et il avait les cheveux en pétard. Il était très chic et sortait du troupeau de pingouin derrière lui car sa chemise était rouge et non blanche.

Sanzo : Tes qui toi?

Sasuke _s'approchant du garçon _: Son cavalier. _Il s'approcha et se pencha pour lui dire a l'oreille_. Barre toi et ne l'approche plus.

Sanzo avait lâché la jeune femme qui regardait Sasuke.

Sakura : Tu es venu.

Sasuke : Je te l'avais promis non?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sakura : Merci

Sasuke : De rien, tu es magnifique.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et il prit sa main.

Sasuke : Tu veux danser?

Sakura : Parce que tu sais danser?

Sasuke : Quand on fait un boulot comme le mien faut savoir faire à peu près n'importe quoi.

Sakura sourit amusé et accepta, elle déposa la flûte de champagne qu'elle tenait sur le plateau d'un des serveurs et se laissa entraîner par le brun. Il l'entraîna à travers les couples avant de la faire tourné, sa robe volait autour d'elle. Ils commencèrent à danser comme tout les couples présent.

Sasuke _en la faisant tourner_: Tu avais l'intention de danser avoue

Sakura : Pourquoi tu dis sa?

Sasuke : Tu as mis une robe qui vole quand tu danses.

Sakura : C'est Tema qui a choisi cette robe.

Sasuke : Elle a bien choisi, elle te va très bien.

Sakura : Merci.

Plus loin un homme parlait avec m. Haruno.

M.Haruno : Je suis triste pour votre fils, mais vous auriez dû essayer avant qu'elle ne se trouve un Cavalier

Homme : Ce n'est pas grave, ce garçon ma l'air bien, il forme un jolie couple.

M.Haruno : Je vous l'accorde, il forme un magnifique couple.

Homme : C'est la première fois que je vois votre fille danser.

M.Haruno : C'est la première fois qu'elle a un cavalier

Sakura s'amusait beaucoup elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres se qui faisait sourire Sasuke. Elle ne s'était jamais amusée autant a une fête donner par les associés de son père.

Sakura : Sasuke?

Sasuke : Hum?

Sakura : Je peux savoir ce qui ta mis aussi en retard.

Sasuke : Crois-moi tu préfères ne pas savoir.

Sakura : Pourquoi ça?

Sasuke : Parce que tu poseras plein de questions.

Sakura sourit, elle était très intriguée par tous les mystères que cachait le lycéen.

Sasuke : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu a Konoha (c'est le nom du lycée qui se trouve … À Québec tien comme sa je me fourrais pas sur les informations de ma ville) avant cette année.

Sakura : Quand j'était gamine c'est ma mère qui me donnait cours, elle était enseignante, j'avais une nourrice qui a poursuivit mon enseignement chez moi mais elle a prit sa retraite l'été dernier alors mon père m'a envoyer a Konoha parce que je voulais connaître la vie dans un vrai lycée avant d'arrêter les cours.

Sasuke : Ok et tu regrettes

Sakura : Jamais! Je m'amuse bien trop avec vous.

Sasuke sourit et la refit tournée. La soirée se déroula très bien et elle s'amusa beaucoup. Il se séparèrent lorsque Sakura retourna chez elle avec son père et Sasuke lui retourna avec sa moto. Il se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et partirent chacun dans des direction opposée.

M.Haruno : Alors tu t'es bien amusée?

Sakura : …

M.Haruno se retourna et vit que sa fille dormait profondément, un sourire, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, sur les lèvres.

Prochain chapitre : La fête de la Hyûga

Le prochain chapitre est court je préviens a l'avance il sera poster dans quelque heure (1 ou deux)

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	11. Chapitre 11 La fête de la Hyûga

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre suivant

Chapitre 11 La fête de la Hyûga

Temari aidait Sakura a faire un gâteau pour la fête de la jeune Hyûga. C'était le 27 décembre trois jours après noël mais aussi le jour ou la jeune Hinata avait vu le jour y il avait maintenant 18 ans.

Après avoir mis le gâteau au four. Les deux filles allèrent dans le salon. Les domestiques avaient reçu leur congé mis a par quelqu'une qui elle l'avait eu avant tout le monde et était revenu travailler. Le père de Sakura était parti en voyage d'affaire la journée même. Temari avait accroché une feuille de gui sur le mur dans lequel un trou avait été Percé pour permettre le passage rapide du Couloir d'entrer au Salon. De la musique rythmée envahissait toute la maison. Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara étaient arrivé les premiers, suivit de près par Tenten et Shikamaru. Neji avait accepté de venir plus tard avec sa cousine qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous ces amis soit la pour fêter son anniversaire.

Un sonnerie retentit.

Sasuke : C'est quoi?

Sakura : Ah le gâteau je l'avais oublier.

Elle partit dans la cuisine en courant.

Temari : Heureusement que t'a pas oublier la minuterie.

Elle partit dans la cuisine en riant avec Tenten.

Les filles décorèrent le gâteau, sans oublier au passage de se battre avec le glaçage. Les garçons intrigués par les rires avaient trouvé les trois filles sur le sol asperger de glaçage de toute les couleurs elle était toute les trois très amuser et n'arrêtait pas de rire. Elles finirent par se calmer et terminèrent de décorer le gâteau avant d'aller se changer Sakura prêta des vêtements a Tenten, et Hinata arriva enfin.

Plus tard dans la soirée il distribuèrent les cadeaux et mangèrent le gâteau.

Sakura : Alors les filles le bal de noël? C'était comment?

Hinata : Très amusant quand Tina a su qu'il n'y avait pas de reine, elle a sauté sa coche.

Sakura : Il n'y a pas eu de reine?

Tenten : Non les profs se sont dit que après le concours de danse il allait y avoir le bal d'hiver et que la on nommerait la reine des glaces et qu'on avait pas besoin d'encore une reine.

Hinata : Je me demande si Tenten et Neji seront encore roi et reine de la soirée.

Sakura : Sûrement

Tenten : Ou se sera toi et Sasuke.

Sakura : Oui Hinata et Naruto

Naruto : Pourquoi moi?

Tenten : Mais parce que tu as ton fan club toi aussi

Naruto : Ah oui?

Sakura : On a de la chance, on se tien avec les 4 gars qui on les plus gros fan-club.

Tenten : Ouais Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke et Neji.

Gaara : Comment ça moi?

Tenten : Ben ouais toi pour les filles tes mystérieux et beau et en plus tu parles presque jamais, au début de l'année en tout cas tu parlais presque jamais, maintenant tu parles plus.

Hinata : Il a pas le choix avec Temari et Sakura il peut plus se défilé.

Tenten : Shikamaru lui il continue a se défilé.

Temari : Quoi qu'on fasse il veut pas nous répondre ou il réponds le plus simple et le plus court possible. C'est pas notre faute on a beau tout essayer sa ne donne rien.

Tenten sourit amusé et Hinata aussi.

Plus tard Sakura et Hinata partirent dans la cuisine, elles revirent avec des Milks Shakes. Sakura mit de la musique et bientôt tout le monde dansait même Shikamaru que Temari obligeait à danser. Après quelque minutes Hinata se plaça sous le gui accrocher par Temari, elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle discutait avec Sakura. Lorsque Temari vit ou elle était, elle laissa tomber Shikamaru qui la regardait intriguer par ce qu'elle allait faire, elle passa près de Naruto qui discutait avec Tenten et le poussa a coté d'Hinata.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Sasuke et Gaara se retournèrent et Sakura et Hinata arrêtèrent de parler.

Temari avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Naruto : Quoi?

Temari : En haut de ta tête.

Sakura : Tema en trouver ses première victimes je vous conseille de plus passer par ici avec quelqu'un parce que vous aller devoir vous embrassez elle fait le coup tout les ans.

Naruto et Hinata levèrent la tête et vire le gui au-dessus de leur tête.

Hinata rougit violemment et Naruto légèrement.

Temari : Vous connaissez la tradition ou il faut que je l'explique?

Naruto : On est pas stupide

Temari : Alors vous attendez quoi?

Naruto soupira et regarda Hinata.

Hinata devient rouge tomate. Naruto se rapprocha d'elle. Hinata inspira profondément ferma les yeux et se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Les yeux du lycéen s'agrandirent de surprise. Il les ferma dans la seconde qui suivit mais il pu a peine profiter du contact des lèvres de la jeune femme que déjà elle le lâchait déjà. Hinata s'éloigna de sous le gui.

Naruto s'éloigna a son tour et retourna discuter avec Tenten, même s'il avait constamment envi de sentir les lèvres de la Hyûga sur les siennes. Après la fête, Naruto retourna chez lui.

Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla en repensant aux rêves qu'il avait fait dans chacun deux il était question d'Hinata.

Naruto : _Qu'est ce qui me prend depuis hier pourquoi je pense toujours à Hinata… et puis ces quoi ça pourquoi j'ai… pourquoi j'ai cette sensation quand je repense à ce qui c'est passer… Pourquoi j'ai envi de recommencer…_

Assez court je mets la suite plus tard promise

Prochain chapitre : Le jour de l'an (il me fait envi se chapitre la ! -.-")

Laissez plein de com's À TOUTE !


	12. Chapter 12 Le jour de l'an

Yaa

Pandanoux : Oui, oui j'ai trouver quelqu'un pour Gaara mais sa sera pas tout de suite.

Chapitre 12 Le jour de l'an

: Pour de vrai

: Mais oui

: J't'adores!

: On se voit a l'aéroport

: Oui!

Une heure plus tard Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Hinata et Tenten étaient dans le salon chez Sakura.

Tenten : Temari n'est pas là?

Sakura : Non elle est chez le coiffeur, elle en a pour quelque heure encore.

Hinata : T'en que sa?

Sakura : Elle se fait poser des rallonges pour ensuite se faire tresser toute la tête y'en a pour toute l'après-midi.

Tenten : Ouais c'est sûr que c'est long.

Shikamaru : Ce n'est sûrement pas pour parler des cheveux de ta colocataire que tu nous a fait venir.

Sakura : Non, j'ai parlé a mon père ce matin, il veut que je vienne le rejoindre dans les caraïbes (j'hésitait entre les caraïbe pi Hawaii caraïbe c'est plus jolie)

Gaara : Et alors?

Sakura : Il a envoyé son jet pour me chercher et il m'a dit viens avec Temari et tes amis.

Sasuke : Conclusion?

Sakura : Vous seriez d'accord pour m'accompagner sur les plages du caraïbe jusqu'à la fin des vacances de noël?

Hinata et Tenten : SUR!

Sakura : Temari sera la je lui en ai déjà parler vous voulez venir les gars

Naruto : Un voyage gratuit au caraïbe je viens!

Shikamaru : Pourquoi pas t'en qu'a ne rien faire.

Gaara : Ça me va

Neji : Je viens.

Sakura : Sasuke?

Sasuke : Je veux bien, mais je vous garantit pas que je resterais tout le temps

Sakura : Génial! Alors aller faire vos valises, on part ce soir!

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Lorsqu'ils revirent chez la jeune femme. Elle sortait.

Sakura : Vous voila justement Tema est déjà à l'aéroport, on nous attend là-bas.

Tous acceptèrent et arrivèrent à l'aéroport et montèrent dans le jet privé de la compagnie du père de Sakura.

Dans le jet Tema n'était pas là.

Sakura : Ou est Temari?

Pilote : La jolie blonde? Elle est sortie acheter un truc.

Sakura : Ok

Après 5 minute, la jeune femme aux yeux noirs monta dans le jet. C'est cheveux lui arrivait au milieu du dos et il était tresser avec des mèches noire, elle portait une queue-de-cheval, très haut relâcher ces cheveux devait lui arriver aux fesses.

Temari : Salut tout le monde

Hinata : Temari tes cheveux, c'est trop joli

Temari : Merci mais je ferais pas sa toutes les semaines ses bien trop long.

Tenten : Mais sa en vos la peine, tu es magnifique.

Pilote : Je te l'avais bien dit blondinet.

Temari s'approcha du pilote et se plaça devant lui avant de se pencher a son oreille.

Temari : Un mot de plus et je te fais traverser la vitre tu m'as bien compris

Sakura : Si tu le fais traverser la vitre comment on se rend au caraïbe?

Temari s'éloigna du pilote.

Temari : Ça ne dois pas être le seul pilote de la compagnie

Sakura : Si l'autre a démissionner

Temari : Je m'arrangerais

Sakura : Pour se rendre au caraïbe ou pour pas qu'il traverse la vitre.

Temari : Les deux

Sakura sourit amusé.

Ils décolèrent et discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi pendant tout le voyage.

Il se posèrent enfin au caraïbe. Tout le monde sortit Temari était la dernière. Tout le monde l'attendait dehors.

Sakura : Elle fait quoi?

Shikamaru : Elle flirt avec le pilote

Sakura : Tu veux rire, elles le considèrent comme un porc.

Le pilote passa alors par la porte la tête en avant.

Il tomba sur le sol et Temari descendit.

Sakura : T'es au courant que si tu l'as tuer tu vas en prison

Temari : Je plaiderai la légitime défense.

Sakura : Tu sais que sa marche seulement s'il ta toucher.

Temari : Oui et il a vitre compris que je ne me laissait pas faire

Temari prit les devants laissant ces amis étonner derrière elle.

Lorsqu'il trouvèrent le père de Sakura elle lui sauta au cou.

Sakura : MERCI!

M.Haruno : J'en conclus qu'il te plait mon cadeau trésor.

Sakura : Je t'adore

Temari : C'est trop sympa de nous invité M.Takehiro (ben oui Tema appelle le père sa Sakura par son prénom)

Takehiro : Ça me fait plaisir après tout si vous êtes la Sakura ne sera pas trop seul

Hinata : Mais vous êtes là.

Takehiro : Oui mais je dois continuer de travailler.

Tenten : Quelle heure il est?

Takehiro : 3h

Tenten : Si on allait a la plage

Sakura : On va porter nos Sacs ensuite on ira a la plage, elle est juste devant de toute façon.

Ils partirent pour l'hôtel.

Tenten : Mais y'a personne dans cette hôtel!

Sakura : Normal la compagnie de Papa l'a acheté pour ses employer et leur client…

Hinata : Vous faites quoi au juste M.Haruno?

Takehiro : Je suis co-directeur d'une chaîne téléviser.

Tenten : Cool

Takehiro : Choisissez vous une chambre, ensuite vous irez vous amuser, se soir sur la plage, il y a une fête pour la nouvelle année sur la plage se soir.

Tous partir se trouver une chambre dans l'ordre il y avait Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke d'un coté du couloir principal au dernière étage et Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten et Gaara de l'autre coté du même couloir.

Ce soir-là, tout les jeunes adultes (même si y'a que Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru,Naruto qui le sont) partirent a la donner sur la plages à minuit il eu le décompte tout le monde participa avec le sourire, il dansèrent et firent la fête toute la nuit. Il rentrèrent a l'hôtel épuisez et partirent se coucher directement.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était debout pour environ midi tous sauf Temari et Shikamaru.

Hinata : Ou est Temari?

Sakura : Elle veut pas se lever elle dit qu'elle a mal a la tête.

Tenten : Elle a trop bu hier?

Sakura : Impossible Temari déteste l'alcool sa la rend malade

Sasuke : Tout le monde est malade en buvant trop d'alcool.

Sakura : Non je veux dire, elle finit même pas son premier verre qu'elle est déjà entrain de vomir.

Sasuke : Ça ses pas courants

Sakura : Je vais la sortir du lit

Elle prit un sceau qu'elle remplit d'eau et de glaçon avant de monter.

Sakura : Tema debout

Temari : Pourquoi?

Sakura : Sinon je te lance se sceau d'eau sur la tête.

Temari : Ok, ok t'es pas sympa.

Temari se leva et s'habilla.

Temari : Tout le monde est debout?

Sakura : Non Shika dors encore mais c'est pas étonnant venant de lui.

Temari : Si je peux pas dormir lui non plus

Sakura : Comme tu veux

Elle suivit Temari dans la chambre du jeune homme. Shikamaru dormait profondément. Temari sourit, il était mignon lorsqu'il dormait.

Temari le secoua mais il la reposa.

Temari : Tu me donne ton sceau d'eau.

Sakura : Si tu veux mais je peux le faire.

Temari : Tu vas pas me privé de cette joie.

Sakura sourit amusé et donna le sceau d'eau glacé a Temari. La jeune chorégraphe lança l'eau sur le lycéen. Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit en criant.

Shikamaru : C'est quoi ton problème!

Temari : Il m'empêche de dormir alors je te laisserais sûrement pas faire la grasse matinée.

Shikamaru : Dégage!

Sakura n'en pouvait plus elle éclata de rire et Temari commença a rire elle aussi. Très énerver Shikamaru se leva et poussa les deux fille hors de la chambre.

Les deux filles descendirent rejoindre les autres.

Gaara : Vous avez réveillé Shikamaru?

Sakura : Non elle l'a réveillé.

Quelque minute plus tard Shikamaru arriva en bas.

Il s'assit a coté de Neji en silence et commença a manger une tranche de pain a la confiture.

Temari : Tu savais que tu étais mignon quand tu dormais?

Shikamaru : …

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

: Sakura ma chérie sa fait tellement longtemps!

Sakura se figea elle reconnaissait cette voix. Tout le monde hormis elle se retournèrent…

Prochain chapitre : La peste

Laissez plein de Reviews À TOUTE


	13. Chapter 13 La peste

OHAYOO !

Il est 8h30 du matin et je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un nouveau petit cousin alors je suis full pleine de joie.

Bon voilà mon chapitre

Chapitre 13 La peste

Une jeune femme brune se tenait derrière eux elle avait les yeux verts comme ceux de Sakura. Elle portait un maillot de bain blanc en triangle, sous une veste sans manche et un short très, très court laissant voir le haut de son bas de maillot. Elle avait plusieurs sac de voyages a ses pied.

Sakura se leva et se retourna avec un grand sourire, que ses amis devinèrent, forcer.

Sakura : Mitsuko! (ceux qui on vu le film Battle royale 1 comprendront rapidement pourquoi je lui ai donner se nom la)

Sakura avança vers la jeune femme et elle se prirent l'une dans les bras de l'autre en gardant une distance entre elle deux.

Sakura : Comment va tu trésor sa fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu depuis que ton copain est aller en prison (Sakura 1 Mitsuko 0)

Mitsuko _feignant le bonheur_: Oui je sais mon père a trouvé un nouveau boulot et on a du voyager je suis aller a paris en Égypte, à Londres, a New York, a oui et j'ai passer noël, tu sais la ou ton copain ta larguer l'an dernier pour la Saint-Valentin (Sakura 1 Mitsuko 1)

Sakura : Oui je me souviens c'est cette année-là que tu tes fais grossir les seins et que tu as eu ta liposuccion(Sakura 2 Mitsuko 1 … Elle sont pas sympa les filles)

Sakura se retourna vers ces amis.

Sakura : Les amis je vous présente Mitsuko ma très cher cousine, Mitsuko je te présente mes amies Tenten, Hinata et tu connais Temari.

Les filles : Salut

Mitsuko : Jour.

Sakura : Et les garçons Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru et Gaara.

Les garçons : Salut

Mitsuko _sur un ton mielleux _: Bonjour les garçons

Hinata et Tenten se levèrent suivit de Temari.

Hinata : Sakura j'aimerais te parler

Sakura hocha la tête et partit suivit des trois autres.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la et ses quoi ce ton mielleux.

Temari : Elle va passer tout son temps ici a essayer de dragué les garçons

Sakura : Je sais elle n'a pas changé depuis l'été dernier, je la déteste cette petite peste.

Hinata : On fait quoi?

Tenten : C'est vrai cette fille est elle trop jolie, j'ai aucune chance.

Temari : L'important les filles c'est que si elle voit que vous vous foutez qu'elle s'intéresse aux garçons

Hinata : Et comment on fait sa puisque c'est exactement le contraire.

Temari : On va commencer par rester ensemble on va la laisser avec les garçons et on va leur montré qu'on sait s'amusé sans eux.

Tenten : Et les garçons il vont pas trouvé sa bizarre.

Sakura : C'est temps mieux s'ils finissent par venir nous demander pourquoi on reste en fille alors sa voudra dire…

Temari_ la coupant _: Qu'il on envi d'être avec vous, là-dessus Mitsuko pourra rien faire, si les garçons veulent être avec vous elle pourra rien faire sauf s'avouer vaincu.

Hinata : Cette idée me plait.

Tenten : Et si sa arrive pas

Sakura : Alors on se serra amusé entre fille et tempi pour eux.

Les filles acquiescèrent. Elles retournèrent voir les garçons.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Sakura : On avait quelque truc à vérifier.

Hinata : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

Temari : On pourrait aller a la fête foraine.

Tenten : Génial! Moi je suis pour!

Hinata : Moi aussi

Sakura : Alors là moi je marche

Mitsuko : Je vois que tu es toujours aussi gamine cher cousine et tu te tiens avec des enfants de ton age, on dirait

Temari : J'espère que nos enfantillage ne te dérange pas sinon tu n'as qu'a rester ici avec les garçons pendant que nous on va s'amuser entre gamine

Mitsuko : Sa me va

Sasuke : Pas a moi reste ici si tu veux mais moi j'ai pas envi de rester ici a rien faire

Neji : Je suis d'accord avec toi on est sûrement pas venu pour rester cloîtrer dans un hôtel a rien faire

Naruto : Si on voulait faire sa y'avais qua rester a Québec

Gaara : Allons y

Les garçons se levèrent Mitsuko soupira et se leva a son tour.

Hinata et Tenten montèrent chercher leur sac dans leur chambre et descendirent.

Naruto : Alors on y va?

Sakura : Allons y

Ils partirent Mitsuko s'accrocha au bras de Sasuke et de Neji.

Mitsuko : Vous allez rester avec moi les garçons j'ai la trouille dans les manèges.

Neji et Sasuke regardaient la jeune femme accrocher a leur bras.

Ils soupirèrent et acceptèrent.

Devant les filles discutaient de tout et de rien, Mitsuko était en colère car elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle était accrocher au bras des deux gars les plus beau de sas gang.

Mitsuko : Sakura!

La jeune femme se retourna et la vit au bras des deux garçons.

Sakura : _zen reste zen_ Oui?

Mitsuko : Laisse j'ai oublier

Sakura : Ok … Naruto Gaara Shika vous êtes a la traîne qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Shikamaru : Si on avance plus vite on a peur de prendre leur place.

Sakura sourit amusé et Mitsuko était très vexé (faut la comprendre c'est chien).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les trois filles étaient encore plus excité elle adorait toute les trois les fêtes foraine Temari souriait a coté, voir ces amies aussi excité la rendait très heureuse.

Temari attrapa la main de Tenten et d'Hinata et partit en courant. Sakura partit a rire et coura après ses amies.

Mitsuko : Bon sang de vrais enfants. Elles sont tellement immatures c'est ridicule.

Sasuke : Moi je les trouves mignonne

Naruto : On attend quoi pour les rejoindre?

Neji : Naruto a raison on va les perdre de vu si on part pas maintenant.

Les garçons coururent derrière les filles. Mitsuko était vexé comment pouvait'il préférer être avec des gamines immatures plutôt qu'avec elle qui était une vrai femme mature et bien faites. Elle les suivit tout de même elle voulait qu'il soit a ses pieds et il allait être a ses pieds.

Pendant toute la journée Mitsuko avait collé Sasuke et Neji toute la journée. Sasuke en avait marre et Neji aussi. En passant devant un stand Tenten tomba en amour avec une peluche s'était une peluche adorable de chaton blanc avec et noir avec le nez et l'œil droit caramel c'était une grosse peluche d'environ 45 centimètres de haut.

Tenten : Il est trop mignon! Il ressemble au chaton que jamais quand j'étais petite

Sakura : Je suis d'accord avec toi il est trop mignon.

Mitsuko : Vous avez quel âge pour vouloir des peluches? C'est les enfants qui en on?

Tenten alla demander comment avoir la peluche.

Forain : Tu dois faire tomber toutes les bouteilles en un coup pour avoir le Chaton

Tenten baissa la tête, elle n'avait pas la force de faire tomber toute les bouteilles.

: Moi j'ai envi d'essayer.

Elle se retourna vers Neji il lui souriait.

Naruto : On fait un concours celui qui gagne le plus gros prix.

Sasuke : Ta envi d'une peluche toi?

Naruto : Je le donnerais a Hinata-chan

Sasuke : Pourquoi pas.

Neji donna l'argent au forain qui lui donna trois balles il en lança une a Naruto et une a Sasuke.

Forain : Placez-vous derrière la ligne et lancer.

Les trois garçons se mirent en position et lancèrent les trois piles de bouteilles volèrent dans tout les sens.

Forain : Ben sa, bravo vous êtes les premiers a réussir.

Il décrocha le chaton et le donna a Tenten, elle le serra dans ces bras et embrassa Neji sur la joue pour le remercier.

Forain : Elle veulent quoi vos copines les garçons

Naruto : Lequel tu veux Hinata?

Hinata : J'aime bien le renard (Dans cette histoire Naruto a p'être pas de renard en lui mais Hinata a le droit de les aimé pareille )

Mitsuko se plaça devant Sasuke.

Mitsuko : Tu me donnes ton pris Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke : Je croyais que c'était les enfants qui avait des peluches.

Mitsuko : Mais…

Sasuke _la coupant _: Sakura t'a qu'a choisir celui que tu veux.

Mitsuko : Quoi!

Sakura : Pour vrai tu me donnes ton pris?

Sasuke : Pourquoi je le ferais pas?

Sakura : Merci

Sakura regarda les prix et pointa un ourson (l'avait plus d'idée).

Sakura : Celui la il est trop mignon.

Le forain lui donna l'ourson.

Sakura embrassa Sasuke sur la joue et il retournèrent a l'hôtel avec leur peluches…

Prochain chapitre : Le retour (J'aime beaucoup se chapitre mais vous saurais pas pourquoi avant le chapitre 34 :p)

  
Passez voir les anges de puissance c'est aussi de moi 

  
Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	14. Chapter 14 Le retour

Yaa

En tout va y avoir 45 chapitre " Je sais c'est beaucoup

Chapitre 14 Le retour

Il était tôt Sasuke entra dans une chambre au hasard. Il soupira et s'accota contre la porte. Il n'y avait personne, il s'attendait a trouvé quelqu'un endormit ou entrain de lire enfin un truc du genre.

Sakura sortit de la chambre de bain en s'étirant. Elle portait un Short de cycliste sport noir et un haut écourté dos nu rouge et une camisole rouge. Sasuke rougit en la voyant, lorsqu'elle se retourna et le vit, elle rougit a son tour.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là

Sasuke : Désoler Sakura je savais pas que c'était ta chambre.

Sakura : Pourquoi tes là?

Sasuke : Parce que ta cousine sait ou est ma chambre et que je la supporte plus!

Sakura : C'est ta faute t'avais qu'a pas être aussi sympa avec elle et elle te collerais pas autant.

Sasuke : Je la supporte plus aide-moi.

Sakura : Désoler mais je peux rien pour toi, elle m'écoute pas t'a qua lui dire clairement que tu la supporte plus sinon elle te lâchera pas.

Sasuke : Mouais c'est ce que je croyais. Ou tu v'as habiller comme ça?

Sakura : Courir… Tu peux venir si tu veux.

Sasuke : Ça va me changer les idées.

Sakura je t'attends en bas.

Sakura sortit de la chambre et Sasuke alla dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il descendit il découvrit Sakura, elle s'étirait devant l'immeuble.

Sakura se retourna vers lui il portait un short noir et un T-shirt blanc.

Sakura : On y va?

Sasuke : Je te suis.

: Je viens moi aussi.

Mitsuko se trouvait derrière eux elle portait un haut sans bretelle, écourtée et une jupe.

Sakura : Tu contes courir fringuer de cette façon.

Mitsuko : On a beau faire du Sport il faut rester belle.

Sakura : Fais comme tu veux mais je te préviens, je ne t'attends pas

Ils partirent il allait assez vite, Sasuke qui dans son entraînement était habitué de courir plus vite pendant très longtemps n'avait aucun mal a suivre le rythme de la lycéenne. Mitsuko avait plus de difficulté après 10 minutes (c'est déjà sa elle a tenu 10 minutes) elle n'arrivait même plus a avancer. Sasuke s'arrêta.

Sasuke : Si tu tiens pas plus longtemps fallais pas venir.

Mitsuko : Tu veux bien me ramener sur ton dos chéri.

Sasuke : Premièrement je ne suis pas ton chérie et deuxièmement moi je continue de courir avec Sakura bon retour.

Sasuke repartit-il rattrapa rapidement la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Sakura : Je m'attendait pas a te revoir.

Sasuke : Tu crois pas que 10 minutes de cours son assez pour m'épuiser.

Sakura sourit et ne répondit rien. Ils continuèrent de courir pendant environ 1 heures avant que Sakura s'arrête.

Sasuke : Tes déjà épuiser?

Sakura : Toi tu es inépuisable.

Sasuke : Je suis habitué de courir.

Sakura : Pour ton mystérieux Job je suppose.

Sasuke : Ta tout bon, tu veux prendre une pause?

Sakura : Non je veux juste une limonade fraîche.

La jeune femme rentra dans un café. Plusieurs hommes sifflaient sur son passage elle s'en foutait. Sasuke entra à son tour et les hommes arrêtèrent de siffler en voyant le regard noir qu'il leur lançait. Sakura acheta sa limonade et ressortit suivit du brun.

Sakura : On y va?

Sasuke : Je suis derrière toi.

Ils repartirent, ils retournèrent a l'hôtel qu'une heure plus tard, tout le monde était debout.

Temari : Il fait si chaud que sa dehors ok sa fait deux heures que vous courez mais…

Sakura dégoûtait sur le sol tellement elle était mouiller, Sasuke aussi était mouillé mais pas autant qu'elle.

Sasuke _en riant _: Sakura a fait un tour dans l'océan

Sakura _boude _: Ta de la chance d'être plus gros que moi parce que toi aussi t'aurais fait un tour dans l'océan

Tout le monde commença à rire même Sakura.

Sakura : Alors ou elle est ma chère cousine.

Hinata : Dans sa chambre elle disait qu'elle avait trop mal au pied pour faire quoi que se soit de la journée.

Sakura : Je suis même pas étonner.

Sasuke : Je vais prendre une douche.

Sakura : Moi je l'ai déjà prit grâce à toi merci.

Sasuke monta en riant dans sa chambre.

Tenten : Si on allait sur la plage.

Sakura : On repart demain mieux vaut en profiter.

Temari : C'est trop court

Shikamaru : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Sasuke redescendit moins de 10 minutes plus tard (comment y fait o.O donne-moi ton truc Sasuke-kun!) Ils attrapa une pomme et Sakura arriva avec un T-shirt orange et un pantacourt noir et ils partirent pour la plage. Cette fois ci Sakura entra volontairement dans l'eau. Comme Mitsuko n'était pas là pour gâcher leur journée ils s'amusèrent tous énormément.

Le lendemain pendant qu'il déjeunait M. Haruno vient les voir.

M.Haruno : Sakura je ne repart pas avec toi je dois rester ici encore une semaine.

Sakura : Mouais ok mais si tu rallonges encore je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux plus me voir.

M.Haruno : Qu'est-ce que tu dis la encore?

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et attrapa son portable il revient plus tard après avoir passé un coup de fils.

M.Haruno : J'ai l'impression que vous allez devoir prendre l'avion le chauffeur du jet a le poignet fracturé.

Tous regardèrent Temari.

Temari : Quoi? Ce porc la chercher.

M.Haruno : Je vous donnerais l'argent pour rentrer.

Sasuke : Les billets d'avion coûte cher, laissez-moi passer un coup de fils et je nous trouve un jet.

M.Haruno : Comment?

Sasuke : J'ai un ami qui conduit un Jet.

M.Haruno : Je vais finir par croire que tu mens sur ton age.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ça?

M.Haruno : Un ami qui conduit un Jet c'est pas courant.

Sasuke : J'ai un bon boulot.

M.Haruno : J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi il consiste.

Sasuke : C'est vraiment si important que ça?

M.Haruno : Non bien sur appelle ton ami et donne moi des nouvelles.

Sasuke : J'y vais maintenant il est part du genre a faire la grâce matinée

Sasuke se leva et partit dans sa chambre lorsqu'il revient a la table Sakura lui demanda :

Sakura : Alors on part en jet ou en avion?

Sasuke : Il sera la dans 4 heures il a des vérifications a faire sur l'appareil.

M.Haruno : Voilà une bonne nouvelle

Tenten : Si on allait faire nos sacs immédiatement on pourra profiter pleinement du temps qui nous reste

Hinata : Je suis d'accord avec cette idée

Temari : Alors allons-y qu'est-ce qu'on attend

Ils partirent faire leurs sacs pour ensuite aller sur la plage.

4 heures plus tard ils partirent pour l'aéroport après que Sakura est dit au revoir a son père. En arrivant Sasuke aperçu un garçon, il était brun et assez grand, il était musclé et draguait des filles qui attendaient leur avion.

Sasuke : Tu laisses ton bébé tout seule maintenant

Le garçon se retourna.

Garçon : Mais il est pas tout seul Rina est avec lui

Sasuke : Tes malade tu laisses Rina avec ton bébé

Garçon : J'avais pas le choix.

Sasuke : Et pourquoi?

Garçon : J'avais envi d'un verre

Sasuke : Tu prends un verre avant de décoller maintenant

Garçon : La dernière fois qu'on a voler ensemble j'en avais pris 4

Sasuke : Et on a bien faillit y passer

Garçon : T'en fait pas Gamin c'est pas un verre qui va m'empêcher de voler

Sasuke : Dex voilà mes amis tout le monde voilà Dex un copain a moi

Dex : Tien c'est la filles qui était avec toi dans le lycée

Sasuke : Ouais

Dex : Content de te revoir

Sakura _amusé _: Moi aussi

Dex : Bon on y va.

Ils partirent en direction du jet.

Dex : Je peux savoir laquelle a brisé le poignet de ce porc de Akio?

Temari : C'est moi et tu le connais?

Dex : Je t'aime déjà et ouais je le connais il m'a piquer ma copine

Temari : Désoler

Dex : Non c'est moi qui te dit merci tu lui as fait ce que je voulais lui faire depuis des années seulement moi on m'aurait retirer mon permis.

Temari : Je lui ai juste brisée le poignet.

Dex _en riant_ : En voulant savoir pourquoi tu l'avais attaquer il on regarder les camera de surveillance il était tellement en colère qu'il lui on retirer sa licence.

Temari : Ah y'a des cameras dans ces truc la?

Dex : Dans le sien oui

Ils montèrent dans un grand Jet noir.

Une femme au cheveux noir et au yeux bleu était dans le jet c'était Rina vraisemblablement.

Rina : Génial le revoilà t'aurais pu rester plus longtemps et revenir saoul.

Dex : Même saoul je t'aurais pas laisser conduire mon bébé, je l'aurais conduit moi même.

Sasuke : Non je t'aurais assommé et Rina aurait conduit

Rina : Merci Sasu

Sasuke : J'ai pas envi de crever en revenant de vacance.

Rina : Justement le patron veut qu'on te ramène il a du boulot pour toi alors on va porter tes copains et l'on retourne voir le patron

Sasuke : Si tu veux.

Rina : Tout le monde prend place, on va décollé.

Tout le monde obéis et Sasuke s'assit dans le banc juste derrière celui de Dex. Pendant tout le voyage il écouta les discutions de tout le monde sans si prêter pour autant il se demandait qu'elle serrait sa prochaine mission…

Prochain chapitre : Une mission et la dernière répétition

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	15. Chapitre 15 Une mission

Voilà voilà le chapitre 15 est arriver (je me crorais dans un restaurant)

Encore une fois vous pourrez admirer l'ange gardien en action et popur une fois il va être récompenser! Et oui je vous laisse lire ;)

Chapitre 15 Une mission et la dernière répétition

Sasuke était dans le jet, il revenait du bureau de son patron

_Flash-back_

_Le brun entra dans la salle de réunion, il y avait une table et plusieurs chaises tous autour Sasuke prit place sur la chaise a l'opposé de celle ou était son patron. Il posa ses pieds sur la table._

_Sasuke : Vous vouliez me voir_

_Patron : Oui un prisonnier en cavale rien de très inhabituel._

_Sasuke : Pourquoi vous laissez pas les flics s'en chargé?_

_Patron : Parce que c'est toi qui l'a arrêté il y a deux ans après lui avoir couru après pendant 3 mois._

_Sasuke se souvenait de cette mission. Un homme prenait en hottage, violait et tuait des femmes, de jeune femme sortait de l'adolescence et de jeunes adultes. Sasuke avait couru après cet homme pendant 3 mois. Lors du procès, il avait juré de s'évader et de faire souffrir le jeune agent jusqu'à ce qu'il se donne la mort. Sasuke soupira._

_Patron : Il a juré la mort de tout ceux a qui tu tenais._

_Sasuke : Afin que ronger par la culpabilité, je me donne la mort._

_Patron : La dernière fois qu'il a été repérer s'était il y a deux jours dans les caraïbes, il a prit l'avion pour Québec et maintenant il est dans ta ville dans ton cartier près a tuer les gens a qui tu tien._

_Sasuke : Alors le coincé sera un jeu d'enfant._

_Patron : La balle est dans ton camp Sasuke fait bien attention._

_Sasuke : Mais vous me connaissez patron…_

_Fin du _flash_-back_

Dex : Alors ou je te dépose?

Sasuke : Chez moi je commencerais les recherches dans se coin, bon maintenant je dois reconstitué ma journée d'hier au complet.

Dex : Ok je me tais

Sasuke ferma les yeux, il se rappela lorsqu'ils étaient tous aller a la plage, le feu qu'il avait fait la nuit venu, lorsqu'il était rentrer dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il l'avait vu en tenu de sport elle, était super canon, lorsqu'il était partit joggé lorsqu'il l'avais poussé dans l'eau… Il avait sûrement sauté une étape il se souvient alors de la jeune femme qui voulait une limonade, il se souvient de tout les hommes présent qui sifflait la jeune femme et qui se taisait en croisant son regard noir, et puis… cet homme au fond de la salle, il n'avait pas sifflé… Il la regardait, puis il le regardait lui, Sur le coup Sasuke n'y avait pas porté attention, il revit Sakura revenir vers lui avec le sourire, il revit le sourit de l'homme dans le fond.

Sasuke_ chuchotant _: Sakura…

Dex : Pardon?

Sasuke : Changement de plan, on va chez Sakura c'est elle qu'il attaquera la première grouille-toi on a pas de temps a perdre.

Sakura dansait avec les filles, elle tenait le rôle de Tsuki s'était la dernière répétition, dans trois jours s'était le concours.

Après une heure, tout le monde retourna chez eux.

Temari : Je vais faire les boutiques tu veux venir?

Sakura : Non une autre fois, je suis un peu fatigué.

Temari : Ok on se voit tantôt

Sakura : Dépense pas tout pour une seule pièce.

Temari : Non, non

Sakura sourit amusé et alla dans sa chambre, elle se changea et sortit, elle se dirigeait vers la piscine et entendit un bruit dans la grande maison qui normalement devrait être vide.

Un appareil noir se plaça au dessus de la maison un garçon avec un t-shirt et des pantalons noir, un masque argenté lui couvrant le front, les yeux et le nez, et le cheveux en pétard, sauta sur le toi, sans un bruit. Il descendit et rentra par la fenêtre d'une des chambres il devina automatiquement dans quel chambre il se trouvait, c'était celle de Sakura. Il se dirigea vers le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille.

Sakura : Temari c'est toi?

Le bruit se refit entendre.

Sakura : C'est pas drôle… Arrête tu me fous la trouille.

Elle arriva enfin dans le champ de vision de l'ange. Elle portait un T-shirt rose par-dessus son maillot de bain. Elle était une cible parfaite pour lui. Sakura poussa un cri lorsque l'homme se leva devant elle. Sasuke s'élança plus silencieux qu'une souris.

L'homme devant elle était laid, il était mal rasé ses cheveux était long et sale, il portait des vêtements de sport déchirer, sale et trop grand. Il avait l'air malade mentalement. Sakura avait peur et il le voyait, il s'approchait d'elle, elle reculait, elle fit par rentrer dans un mur.

Une arme se braqua sur sa tête.

: Tu l'as touche et t'es mort

Homme : Ça fais longtemps M. l'agent secret.

Ange : Pas assez longtemps a mon goût Takado.

Takado : J'ai bien choisit ma cible on dirait lorsque je t'ai vu avec elle dans les caraïbes j'était sur qu'elle serrait la cible parfaite

Ange : Dommage pour toi si tu n'avais pas montré ta salle tête je ne t'aurais sûrement pas trouvé aussi vite.

Takado : J'ai toujours aimé montrer ma tête

Ange : c'est bien pour sa que j'ai réussis a te coffrer l'an dernier.

Takado : Mais je me suis évader

Ange : Et tu vas y retourner… Sakura ne reste pas la.

Sakura hocha la tête et partit mais elle refusait d'attendre gentiment dans sa chambre, elle voulait rester près de son Ange. Elle monta les marches mais resta en haut.

L'homme se dégagea, Sasuke lui faisait face. Il attaqua. L'ange évita et frappa. L'autre se redressa. Sasuke posa l'arme à sa ceinture. Takado attaqua, il essaya de lui donner un coup dans le ventre.

Ange : Tu me déçois. Tu étais plus douer l'an dernier.

Takado : Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui ai l'arme maintenant.

Ange posa sa main sur sa ceinture. Il n'avait plus son arme bien sûre il en avait d'autre mais maintenant il pouvait tirer sur Sakura a sa guise. Takado braqua son arme sur lui. Sasuke évita la balle. Il s'approcha en courant évitant les balles il attrapa le canon de l'arme. Le criminel essaya de se dégager. Un coup partit, Sakura entendit un cris étouffer, elle ferma les yeux et mis ses mains sur ses oreilles elle voulait que tout ça se terminer. Un deuxième coup, une autre plainte, puis quelque chose de lourd tomba Sakura n'osait pas ouvrit les yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la poussa dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle était seules, elle se dirigea vers le miroir. C'est yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en découvrant l'empreinte d'une main en sang sur son épaule. Elle retira son T-shirt plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait elle en enfila un autre et sortit. Elle vit deux homme sortir un brancard, un troisième faisait disparaître le sang sur le sol et un quatrième examinait l'épaule en sang du l'ange.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Médoc : Tu devrais voir un médecin.

Ange : T'en ai pas un.

Médoc : Tu auras besoin d'une opération puisque la balle n'est pas ressortie.

Ange : Je sais

Médoc : Je te laisse tu as de la compagnie.

Le médoc partit et l'Ange se leva.

Ange : Désoler de t'avoir mêlé a tout sa.

Sakura : Qui es-tu?

Ange : Je te l'ai déjà dit non?

Sakura : Pourquoi il s'en ai prit a moi?

Ange : Parce que je tien a toi

Sakura : J'aimerais savoir qui tu es réellement

Ange : Quelqu'un qui donnera sa vie pour toi peut importe le moment ou l'endroit.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Elle posa sa main dans son cou et l'embrassa. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de surprise, il déposa sa main droite dans son cou et lui rendit son baiser.

Dehors :

Le médoc enleva son masque. Dex regarda Sasuke par la fenêtre.

Dex : Il en a de la chance le Gamin.

La femme qui avait sortit le cadavre retira son masque a son tour.

Rina : C'est la première fois que Sasu est amoureux.

Dex : Tu crois qu'il est amoureux?

Rina : La gamine n'est pas la première qui lui fait le coup mais normalement il les repose gentiment en leur disant que son travail s'arrêtait a la protection.

Dex : C'est vrai je suis presque triste de l'interrompre mais le boss nous attends… et les chirurgiens l'attendent lui.

Sakura était sur un nuage. Elle ne s'était jamais senti comme sa. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage mais elle l'embrassait et elle adorait sa, il embrassait si bien.

Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de la situation, mais cette fille l'attirait comme personne. Il en était fou amoureux, s'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux mais il le savait, il savait que s'était ça. Jamais il n'avait laissé ses protéger l'embrassée mais avec elle, avec elle il n'arrivait même pas a s'arrêter lui même. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Sakura l'entendit vibrer et mis fin a leur baiser.

Sakura : Tu ne répond pas?

Sasuke : Je sais qui sait et sa veut dire que dans 30 minute je serais sur une table d'opération pour e faire extraire une balle de l'épaule.

Sakura : Merci de m'avoir sauvée

Sasuke : Je suis ton ange gardien non?

Sakura donna un dernier baiser a son ange et il partit. Il sortit et monta sur le toit. Il entra dans le Jet et ils décollèrent.

Sakura soupira elle monta dans sa chambre et s'accouda au bord de sa fenêtre et repensa a se qui s'était passé. Elle vit le Jet passé, elle le reconnu, c'était celui de Dex l'ami de Sasuke…

Prochain chapitre : Le concours (mais oui enfin)

Plus tard va y'avoir un chapitre qui va s'appeler La compétition et oui que d'originalité lol

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	16. Chapter 16 Le concours

Yaa !

Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre et ses pas finis y'en reste plein

Chapitre 16 Le concours

Sakura se rendait a son cours troisième cours de la journée comme c'était le jour 4 c'était son premier cours avec Sasuke elle l'avait chercher toute l'avant-midi mais ne l'avait pas vu. Le cours de Chimie tombait juste au bon moment, il était ensemble en Chimie, mais de plus Asuma les avait placés l'un a coté de l'autre, cette fois il ne pourrait pas lui échappé. Mais Sasuke n'était pas là, pendant le cour Sakura donna un mot a Hinata et Naruto.

_S : Vous savez ou il est mon parto?_

_H : Je sais pas_

_N : Il est sûrement chez lui en train de dormir ou de se moquer de nous parce qu'on a cours_

_S : Ok_

_H : Tu vas aller chez lui?_

_S : Ouais_

_H : Pourquoi?_

_N : C'est pas compliquer Hinata-chan elle veut pas se taper tout le boulot de recherche_

_S : Mouais c'est ça._

Enfaîte Sakura se fichait du travail de recherche, elle voulais savoir pourquoi Dex était chez elle avec son Jet au moment ou un homme a essayer de l'attaquer.

Le soir venu Sakura se rendit chez l'Uchiwa.

Elle frappa.

Un homme ouvra Sakura le reconnu tout de suite.

Sakura : Dex? Tu fais quoi chez Sasuke.

Dex : Bah je vis ici quelle idée.

Sakura : Tu vis ici avec Sasuke?

Dex : Mouais tu veux le voir?

Sakura : C'est pour sa que je suis venu.

Dex : Désoler trésor, il est sortit.

Sakura : C'est pas grave je vais te la poser alors ma question.

Dex : Je t'écoutes

Sakura : Pourquoi ton jet est passé au-dessus de ma maison quelque minute après qu'un homme soit rentré par infraction chez moi

Dex _feignant la surprise _: Tu vas bien?

Sakura : Ouais je viens bien répond a ma question

Dex : J'ai survolé la ville hier avec mon jet… Qu'est-ce qui ses passés?

Sakura : C'est pas important.

: Je trouve que si

Dex : Tien Sasuke tes de retour

Sasuke : Hum…

Sakura se retourna vers lui.

Sakura : Tu vas bien?

Sasuke : Ouais

Sakura : Pourquoi tes pas venus aujourd'hui?

Sasuke : Boulot

Sakura : Tu travail toujours toi

Sasuke : Ouais

Sakura s'approcha de lui elle posa sa main sur son épaule la ou l'ange avait été blesser la vieille. Sasuke ne réagit pas.

Sakura : Trouves toi du temps pour moi on a un travail de recherche a faire en chimie

Sasuke : Ok…

Sakura lui sourit et partit.

Dex : Ta même pas broncher lorsqu'elle a toucher ton épaule tu m'impressionnes

Sasuke : Tu crois ça?

Dex : Pourquoi tu dis sa

Sasuke : Parce que je me suis défoncé la langue pour pas bronché.

Sasuke entra suivit de Dex amusé.

Le lendemain en après-midi il n'y avait pas cours toute l'école était partit au tournois interscolaire de danse.

Sasuke était la ,dans les estrades privées avec Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara et Neji. Temari et Sakura étaient plus loin avec les filles. Elles étaient toute très nerveuse, les danseurs n'étaient pas là car selon le règlement du concours il ne pouvait pas danser avec elles. Elle avait du changer les mouvement qui se faisait avec eux et apprendre a danser sur le rythme d'une autre musique. Tenten était morte de trouille. Elle était l'élément clés de la danse, elle savait bien qu'au moment de commencer la danse les regards seraient tous sur elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans les estrades avec les autres filles. Elle se plaça devant Neji qui la regardait. Elle portait un maillot de danse les manches était longue mais le bas était comme celui d'un maillot de bain, il laissait voir ses jambe et ses cuisse. Il était blanc avec des motifs roses et violets, celui de l'autre équipe de Konoha était Blanc avec des motif bleu et vert. Tenten avait détacher ses cheveux et Temari lui avait fait un queue-de-cheval sur le dessus de la tête.

Leur équipe fut alors appelée Tenten avança sur scène seule, elle soupira. Les filles s'agrippèrent les mains. La musique se fit entendre. Elle était douce, Tenten commença a bougé les bras, puis le reste de son corps suivit, elle était en harmonie parfaite avec la musique, Neji ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer comme elle était belle, comme elle était douce et gracieuse. Tenten se pencha par derrière, ses mains touchèrent le sol. Elle se redressa sur celle-ci et se laissa tomber gracieusement d'abord ses épaules puis son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes, elle continua de déployer son corps sur le sol et lorsque ses orteils touchèrent le sol, elle se redressa lentement et habilement. La musique changea alors de rythme et la danse de la jeune femme aussi les autres danseuses s'élancèrent bientôt elle était douze sur la scène a dansé sur une musique endiablé deux chorégraphies différentes qui s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'une dans l'autre. Bientôt il y avait six chorégraphie les filles était en duo avec une autre danseuse et elles dansaient en harmonie les unes avec les autres même si elle ne dansait pas toute la même danse. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les filles saluèrent la foule qui applaudissait a tout rompre. Elle avait fait un malheur. Essoufflé elles s'assirent toute dans les estrades.

Sakura : Les filles vous avez assurer tout le monde a adorer Tenten tu était magnifique je me promenait pendant que tu dansais au début tu aurais du entendre se que tout le monde disait tu deviendrais plus rouge que la tenu de danses des autres filles de Konoha.

Tenten rougit énormément. Neji sourit. Elle baissa la tête et fixa le sol très embarrassé.

Après un moment les juges montèrent sur scène.

Juge : Bonjour a tous ceux qui on participé ou assisté au tournoi interscolaire de danse. Avant de révélé qui sont les gagnantes je tien a dire qu'elle on toute été merveilleux et époustouflante malheureusement nous devant tranché et choisir trois équipe qui irons en final.

Juge 2 : La final se passera cette été dans 5 mois ce qui veut dire au mois de Juin à paris. Les gagnantes recevront des billets d'avions et l'équipes qui gagnera la première place aura 10 000$ a dépenser comme elle veulent pour se louer un local une chorégraphe professionnel ou pour s'acheter des costumes qui leur plaise ou tout simplement pour leur simple plaisir.

Sho : 10 000$ sa veut dire 715 pour chacune environ

Sakura : Non sa vous fait 833 chacune

Sho : 10 000 Par 14 … non c'est moi qui ai raison

Temari : Tu sais pas conter vous êtes douze

Hinata : Oui mais si on gagne se sera grâce a vous et l'on veut partager la récompense avec vous

Les filles hochèrent la tête et Temari et Sakura les remercièrent.

Juge3 : Voilà maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous.

Les 14 filles s'agrippèrent les mains l'une l'autre. Elles fermèrent les yeux.

Juge3 : Alors en troisième position l'équipe de Konoha numéro 1.

On entendit des cris venir du fond de la salle toute les filles sautèrent sur leur professeur pendant qu'Ino et Tina criaient après elle car elle était troisième.

Juge2 : En deuxième position le lycée de Kita,

Les filles jubilaient, elle se sautèrent au cou l'une l'autre en criant.

Juge1 : Et nos grandes gagnantes…

Temari _toute bas _: Accouche merde…

Juge1 : Alors en première position nos grandes gagnantes sont les filles du lycée de Konoha équipe numéro 2.

Les filles hurlèrent, Sasuke et les autres garçons posèrent leur main sur leurs oreilles sur le cou (14 filles qui hurle de joie c'est fort). Temari et Sakura se retrouvèrent entourés de 12 lycéennes jubilant de bonheur.

Juge2 : Le petit spectacle solo du début était époustouflant et magnifique, la jeune femme qui à danser au début de la danse est invitée sur scène pour recevoir le prix de son équipe.

Juge1 : Elle on toute été merveilleuse mais cette partie de la danse a sans aucun doute fait tranché la partie de leur coté elle on été voté gagnante par les 15 juges du concours.

Hinata poussa Tenten sur scène la pauvre lycéenne était complètement nerveuse. Elle monta sur scène sous les cris de la foule, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle croisa le regard bienveillant de Neji qui lui souriait. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et il lui fit un clin d'œil la jeune femme était plus heureuse que jamais mais sa gènes avait disparu…

Ha ! je veux voir Neji faire un clin d'œil a Tenten !

Prochain chapitre : Tsuki 

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	17. Chapter 17 Tsuki

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre 17 on s'approche de mes chapitre préférer entre autre le prochain en fait partit y'a mon premier couple dedans

Chapitre 17 Tsuki

Une limousine s'arrêta devant la maison des Hyûga.

Tenten sortit et couru chercher son amie.

C'est Neji qui ouvrit.

Tenten : Salut Neji!

Neji : Tu as l'air rayonnante

Tenten : Normal puisque c'est aujourd'hui qu'on rencontre Tsuki

Neji : Hinata arrive sa devrais plus être long

Tenten : Ok

Elle aurait voulu discuté avec Neji depuis le concours elle n'avait pas pu lui parler, mais Hinata arriva derrière lui elle dit au revoir a son cousin qui vit ensuite les deux lycéenne monté dans la limousine aussi excité que des gamines qui vont le soir de noël.

La limousine partit et se dirigea vers la sortit de la ville.

Hinata : Sakura n'est pas là?

Temari : Son père arrive aujourd'hui elle veut l'accueillir.

Hinata : C'est dommage

Temari : Elle a déjà rentré Tsuki ne vous inquiétez pas sa ne la dérange pas du tout.

Hinata : Qui a fait venir la limousine

Temari : Tsuki bien sur

Tenten : Est-ce que c'est sa limousine

Temari : Et ouais chaque fois qu'elle doit aller quelque part d'important elle prend cette limousine.

Les filles étaient excité et nerveuse très nerveuse.

Après un voyage qui sembla duré une éternité, elles arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble.

Temari : Aller suivez-moi et vous égarer pas cet immeuble est immense.

Temari les guidant dans plusieurs couloirs avant de les faire monté de 17 étages. Ils prirent encore un couloir puis Temari ouvrit une porte. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle.

Un homme vient a leur rencontre.

Homme : Ce sont les danseuses.

Temari : Ouais

Homme : D'accord les filles suiviez la femme la bas elle va vous donner vos costumes.

Temari : On se revoit plus tard les filles

Les filles suivirent la jeune femme jusque dans une autre salle. Elle les appela une après l'autre avant de leur tendre un ensemble blanc. Elle avait toute un jean blanc, une jupe, une robe longue ou courte ou un short, elle avait aussi une camisole a une manche, un gilet sans manche, un a manche longue, un haut sans bretelle, une camisole. Aucune n'avait le même ensemble. Tenten avait un pantalon et un magnifique gilet, se gilet avait une manche et un col haut mais l'autre bras était totalement nu et son épaule aussi. Hinata avait une minijupe blanche et une camisole a une manche. Ensuite elle leur tendit un ensemble bleu océan ou bleu marine. Tenten avait cette fois un short bleu océan et un haut sans manche bleu océan. Hinata avait un jean bleu marine et une robe bleu marine également par-dessus.

Femme : Parfait vos ensembles vous vont a la perfection retourné enfilé le blanc et ensuite on vous expliquera le contenu du clip.

Les filles obéirent et allèrent se changé. Elles sortirent de la pièce et découvrirent Temari qui discutait avec une jeune femme portant un masque. C'est cheveux était blanc/argenté.

Les filles reconnurent Tsuki. Elles allèrent a sa rencontre. Tsuki était très gentille et elle s'entendirent tout de suite.

Après deux semaine de travail les danseuses et les garçons était tous chez Sakura pour visionné le clip pour la première fois. Sakura mit le DVD en marche.

La musique commença et l'on vit 6 jeunes femmes habiller de blanc qui valsait avec des garçons habillés en noir. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par 6 autres filles qui dansaient doucement et gracieusement. Lorsque la chanson commença, l'on vit Tsuki qui marchait sur un quai dans une robe rose simple volant au vent, elle tenait une fleur blanche dans ses mains comme si elle était de cristal et elle chantait, elle était pied nu et ses cheveux argentés ondulaient dans son dos. Son masque était rose et ressemblait à un papillon. Tsuki souffla sur la fleur qui s'envola, la musique se fit alors plus rythmé et l'on suivit les pétales volé jusqu'au danseur qui s'était changé, elle était maintenant entrain de danser en harmonie avec les filles qui était habillé de bleu et les garçon qui était habillé de vert. La chanteuse portait une robe violette. Puis la douce mélodie reprit et les danseurs recommencèrent a valsé ou a danser doucement. Tsuki était ou assises a l'avant d'un bateau ou debout sur la plage. Elle chantait en regardant la mer. Ensuite se fut comme si le DVD s'enrayait on voyait les danseurs passé du noir au vert et les danseuse du blanc au bleu et il dansait sur une musique endiablé. Lorsqu'on ne les voyait pas on voyait la jeune chanteuse debout à l'avant du bateau ou encore sur le quai ou sur la plage. Elle dansait la même chorégraphie qu'eux et portait une magnifique robe rose et violette. Le clip se termina lorsque le masque de Tsuki s'envola en devenant un papillon les étincelle cachait le visage de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain Temari invita Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru et Gaara chez Sakura qui était sortit.

Elle alluma la télé pour écouter la première diffusion du clip de Tsuki.

Lorsque le clip passa, on vit Tsuki elle était sur le quai et portait son masque.

Tsuki : Salut tout le monde, vous venez de voir mon nouveau clip, et avant que vous éteignez la télévision j'ai un truc a dire. Les danseuses avec moi dans le clip sont les filles qui on gagner aux concours interscolaires de danse, elle on été refusé dans l'équipe de leur écoles parce que les enseignante n'aimait pas leur style. Mais elle se sont trouvé une chorégraphe, ma chorégraphe et elle m'a parlé d'eux, j'ignore si ses filles sont fière d'elle mais moi je le suis elle on montré a tout le monde que peut importe notre coiffure notre façon de s'habillé de parler de se maquillé peut importe si on est gros ou mince comme un aiguille on peut être belle, ses 12 filles sont magnifique et elle on montré qu'elle aimait assez la danse. Les filles vous êtes merveilleuse, belle et gentille travailler avec vous s'était un plaisir immense pour moi.

J'ai un autre truc a dire ce clip c'est le dernier clip de Tsuki, cette année j'aurais 18 ans et je terminerais le lycée j'ai voulu gardé mon identité secrète pour pouvoir étudier comme toute les adolescente normal. Et je vous lance un défi, J'ai 17 ans et j'en aurais 18 je vais au lycée Konoha et j'ai des amis, j'ai des ennemis j'ai des professeurs des devoirs et des examens comme vous tous mais j'ai une double vie. Ses à vous de découvrirent qui se cache sous se masque c'est a vous de me percé a jour. Libre a vous si vous voulez tenté votre chance vous avez qu'a aller sur mon site Web, a écrire votre nom et qui vous croyez que je suis le gagnant partira avec moi tournée mon prochain clip dans les îles, garçons et filles je vous invites a me démasquer.

La jeune femme fit un signe de main avant de s'approcher de la caméra et de couvrir l'objectif de son masque par les ouvertures servant pour les yeux, on pouvait voir la jeune femme s'éloigné de dos. Elle ne portait plus son masque…

Prochain chapitre : Les flammes de mon cœur

J'ai un truc a demander j'ai une autre histoire ça s'appelle sœur de majustu je l'aime beaucoup et elle est terminer elle fait 36 ou 37 chapitre en tout je devrait la publier ou pas ? C'est sur le vrai monde ninjas celui de l'anime sans technologie ou autre truc du genre enfin y'a des truc qui sont pas dans l'anime mais bon. Si je la publie vous allez aller la lire ?

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	18. Chapitre 18 Les flammes de mon cœur

Yaa !

Voilà le chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 Les flammes de mon cœur.

Temari était avec Tenten et Sakura. Il était au centre pour jeune ouvert depuis mi-janvier. Toute trois étaient dans un local qu'elle avait loué. Max était avec elles. Sakura alla s'assoire près de lui et il vient coucher sa tête sa cuisse. Sakura sourit et lui caressa la tête. Temari se plaça près d'eux et le gratta sous les oreilles. Tenten continuait ses enchaînements. Temari se leva et alla l'aider il pratiquait les mouvements de gymnastique depuis une semaine et Tenten les avait déjà presque a la perfection.

Max se redressa et s'assit devant la porte du local en gémissant.

Sakura : Ça va pas max?

Sakura s'approcha de son chien. C'était un Border Collies noir son museau et son œil gauche était entourer de poil blanc et son oreille droite était également blanche. Sakura avait Max depuis 2 semaines un peu après la mis en onde du dernier clip de Tsuki. Comme Max détestait entre seul, elle l'amenait partout avec elle.

Max aboya.

Sakura : Max! je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aboyer… Je vais faire un tour avec lui il a besoin de prendre l'air, on dirait.

Temari : Je vais chercher des bouteilles d'eau.

Tenten : Ok je vous attends là.

Max les entraîna vers la cuisine. Sakura ne lui mettait jamais de laisse car il détestait sa et il était obéissant. Mais ce jour-là quelque chose n'allait pas on aurait dit qu'il était nerveux. Plus elles avançaient vers les cuisines plus il faisait chaud.

Temari : Y'a un truc qui va pas…

Dans la salle Tenten avait mis la musique…

Max se mit a aboyer tout le monde présent se retourna. La porte des cuisines vola en éclats, l'alarme d'incendie sonna les flammes sortaient par se qui était autrefois la porte du local de cuisine. Tout le monde se mit a crier. C'était la panique Sakura et Temari s'était éloigner et Max courait partout en aboyant. Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru arrivèrent.

Shikamaru : Ton chien veut prévenir tout le monde du danger, on dirait.

Sasuke : On sent fiche sortons d'ici au plus vite.

Temari : Attendez Tenten est encore là-bas

Sakura : Elle a sûrement mis la musique et le local est insonorisé.

Temari : On doit aller la chercher.

Sasuke : Je vais y aller

Neji : Non toi va t'assurer que tout le monde est sorti, je vais chercher Tenten.

Neji partit en courant et Sasuke aussi. Sakura appela son chien et il sortit.

Sasuke courait dans les couloirs en ouvrant les portes de chaque salle. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il était le plus près du foyer d'incendie. Neji était intelligent, il n'aurait pas envoyé n'importe qui là. Et si…

Tenten dansait sans se soucier du danger qui parcourait les locaux a coté d'elle. Le feu prenait rapidement. Elle enchaînait des mouvements de gymnastique et dansait.

Neji courait vers le local ou elle était il devait ouvrir chaque porte pour s'assurer que personne n'était rester mais son cœur battait a tout rompre parce qu'il savait que Tenten était toujours dans son local que le feu approchait dangereusement a une vitesse affolante.

Sakura était dehors elle tenait son chien dans ses bras, celui-ci lui donnait des coups de langue dans le visage pour la réconforté. Temari aussi était morte de peur. Shikamaru était avec les surveillants, les pompiers n'étaient pas encore arrivé, il y avait un accident sur la route principale qui coupait la circulation.

Sasuke avançait lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit les flammes engouffrer le passage qu'il avait pris. Il jura et continua d'avancer. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans un immeuble en flammes, il savait comment sortir des flammes sans problème. Mais il avait peur pour Neji et Tenten. Il continua son chemin poursuivi par les flammes, il devait sans cesse augmenter sa vitesse.

Tenten tomba sur le sol, elle se tenait la cheville, elle avait essayé un mouvement qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore seule et s'était fait mal. Sa cheville était rouge et enflait rapidement. Tenten se demandait se que faisait les filles elle était lente, mais de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre. En colère la lycéenne donna un coup par terre. Elle soupira. Elle essaya de se lever sans résultat. Sa cheville lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Neji continuait de courir il arriva finalement devant le local ou se trouvait son amie.

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et la trouva sur le sol.

Tenten _un peu énervé _: Neji! Tu tombes bien je…

Neji_ la coupant _: Tenten y'a l'feu

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir de surprise et de peur.

Tenten _effrayer_ : Ma… Ma cheville… Elle est… Foulée…

Neji jura se n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit.

Neji : Monte sur mon dos.

Tenten s'exécuta. Le garçon se redressa. Il sortit du local…

Sasuke continua les flammes gagnaient les murs autour de lui. Il entendit un cri. Une fille qui hurlait. Sasuke accéléra-il posa sa main sur la porte et se brûla. Il donna un coup de pied. La porte sortit de ses gons. Sasuke vit une fillette d'environ 7 ans dans un coin, les flammes léchait le mur de droit. La porte s'était écraser au sol. Sasuke passa dessus et s'approcha.

Sasuke : Je m'appelle Sasuke, je suis la pour t'aidé viens avec moi.

Fillette : Ok

Sasuke : Comment tu t'appelles?

Fillette : Nozomi

Sasuke : Ok viens avec moi Nozomi.

La gamine tendit les bras et il la prit il sortit rapidement du local et couru cette fois il n'avait plus le temps si quelqu'un était encore prisonnier des flammes il ne pouvait pas l'aider il pourrait l'entendre crier et lui dire de le suivre mais sinon il ne pourrait rien faire. Il arriva au bout du couloir et vit la porte de Secours.

Il essaya de la pousser et se brûla à nouveau, il gémis de douleur, la brûlure était importante. Il déposa la gamine.

Sasuke : Baisse toi

Sasuke se recula, il se donna un élan et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Celle-ci vola plus loin dans l'herbe. Il prit la gamine et sortit…

Une adolescente criait le nom de sa sœur. Elle était restée à l'intérieur.

Sakura : Nos amis sont restés là-dedans l'un deux va sûrement la trouvé.

L'adolescente n'était pas convaincue ses amies la serra dans leur bras et elle continuait de pleurer…

Neji courait dans le couloir. Il se dirigeait vers la porte arrière.

Tenten : Neji-kun…

Neji : Ouais?

Tenten : Je suis vraiment morte de trouille

Neji : T'en fait pas on va sortir d'ici…

Tenten : oui…

Neji : Donne moi ta main

Tenten lui tendit sa main, il la prit avant de glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Il continua sa course sans lâcher sa main. Il remarqua rapidement que lorsqu'il passait devant les flammes Tenten se tendait et serrait sa main très fort. Il arrivèrent finalement a l'une des sorties de secours. La porte n'était pas bloquée et Neji l'ouvrit avec une certaine facilité (faut pas oublier que Tenten est sur son dos et qu'elle monopolise sa main). Dehors Sasuke avait avec l'aide de Nozomi enlevé et déchirer son T-shirt afin de le placer sur sa paume.

Nozomi : Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Sasuke : Pour empêcher l'air de passé sur ma brûlure et coupé la douleur de moitié. Si je pouvais le rendre Humide se serait encore mieux.

Nozomi : J'ai une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac.

Sasuke remarqua alors qu'elle avait un sac rose Hello Kitty sur le dos. Elle ouvrit son sac et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau. Il en déversa sur la bande de tissus et sur sa main. Il se fit ensuite un bandage.

Neji et Tenten arrivèrent.

Sasuke : Content de vous voir.

Tenten : Tu es blessé?

Sasuke : Juste une brûlure. Tu vas bien.

Tenten; Oui mais je me suis foulée la cheville en faisant des mouvements de Gymnastique.

Neji : J'étais même pas arrivé qu'elle était déjà blesser.

Sasuke : Si tu n'étais pas arrivé elle serait calciné maintenant

Tenten : Qui sait ta copine

Sasuke : Elle s'appelle Nozomi elle était prit dans l'un des locaux

Neji : On va rejoindre les autres, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Les trois adolescents partirent Nozomi était dans les bras de Sasuke et Tenten était toujours sur le dos de Neji.

Max se mit a aboyer il partit en courant, Sakura le suivait.

Sakura : Max reviens qu'est-ce que tu as?

Lorsqu'elle vit Max rejoindre Sasuke son cœur manqua un battement.

Sasuke déposa la gamine qui couru en criant le nom de sa sœur rapidement les deux sœur se serrait l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Sakura se dirigea vers eux et serra Sasuke dans c'est bras pendant que Neji déposait Tenten.

Temari arriva rapidement avec Shikamaru.

Temari et Sakura prirent la jeune femme dans leur bras.

Sakura : Tu vas bien?

Tenten : Je vais bien Neji est venu me chercher.

Temari : Tu as mal au pied?

Tenten : J'ai essayé la roue sans main.

Temari : Je t'ai dit de pas la faire seule que tu n'étais pas prête.

Tenten : Désoler.

Tenten appuyer ses amies retourna chez Sakura suivit par Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru.

Arrivé chez la lycéenne Sakura refit le bandage de Sasuke avec un vrai bandage. Ensuite Neji raccompagna Tenten chez elle.

Tenten : Tu as été super courageux aujourd'hui

Neji : Tu as peur du feu non?

Tenten : Mon père est mort dans un incendie quand j'étais petite ma mère a eu à peine le temps de me sortir de la maison.

Neji : Je suis désolé

Tenten : C'est pas grave, toi tu n'as pas eu peur.

Neji : Si j'avais peur

Tenten : Ah oui?

Neji : J'avais peur pour ta vie.

Tenten : Avec toi comme ange gardien rien ne peut m'arrivé

Neji la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Neji : J'ai eu peur de te perdre aujourd'hui

Tenten : Neji…

Neji : Personne n'a autant d'importance que toi a mes yeux.

Tenten ne répondit pas elle était sous le choc. Elle le repoussa un peu afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire jamais a deviner les pensée dans ses yeux laiteux qui la rendait folle, pouvait maintenant voir la bienveillance et la peur qu'il avait eu pour elle.

Tenten : Neji-kun…

Neji la regardait, son visage se rapprocha d'elle sans qu'il ne sent rendre conte, ses yeux se fermait peu a peu. Tenten se laissait faire sans réaliser se qui se passait réellement. Se n'est qu'au moment où elle sentit les lèvres de l'Hyûga sur les siennes qu'elle réalisa réellement que son plus beau rêve se réalisait. Neji relâcha ses lèvres, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur son visage avec douceur, il les arrêta sur ses lèvres.

Tenten le regardait dans les yeux. Les yeux de la jeune femme était a demi clos.

Neji _chuchotant pour elle seule _: Je t'aime Tenten…

Le cœur de Tenten s'emballa un sourit fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Des larmes de joies coulaient sur ses joues.

Tenten : Moi aussi je t'aime Neji…

Prochain chapitre La st valentin

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	19. Chapter 19 La St Valentin

Yaa

Comme dit voilà le chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 La St Valentin

: Sakura?

La jeune femme se retourna, devant elle un garçon portant un masque, les cheveux en pétard avec un costume de soirée noir et une chemise rouge.

Ange : Sakura…

Sakura Oui?

L'ange s'approcha d'elle il posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune femme suivit son autre main qui se posait sur sa taille. Il retira le masque de la jeune femme.

C'est lèvre bougeait, mais elle n'entendait rien. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne sentit rien. Il prit sa main et la posa sur son masque a lui. Sakura glissa ses doigts derrières et lui enleva doucement…

: Sakura!

La lycéenne se réveilla en criant. Temari se tenait devant elle.

Sakura : Quoi?

Temari : C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui

Sakura : Quoi pour vrai?

Temari : Oui et je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire les boutiques et aller en boîte se soir.

Sakura : Allez en boîte… J'en sais rien…

Temari : Aller sa sera amusant et puis ni toi ni moi avons de Valentin

Sakura : J'avais prévu passer la soirée avec Hinata a regarder des films

Temari : Bah invite la, invite tout le monde pourquoi pas après tout?

Sakura : Ok je vais lui en parler

Temari : Y'a un truc sur le balcon je crois que c'est pour toi.

Sakura se leva et s'habilla, elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et sortit dur le balcon. Sur celui-ci il y avait une lettre.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe rouge. Elle prit la lettre et lu l'unique phrase qu'elle contenait.

_Je serais ici ce soir à 23h00, j'espère que tu sera là…_

_Ton ange gardien_

Sakura sourit, bien sûr qu'elle serait là, elle ne raterait cette occasion pour rien au monde.

Elle appela Hinata.

Hinata : Oui allo?

Sakura : Hinata? C'est Sakura. Tu n'as toujours rien de prévus se soir?

Hinata : Non on se fait toujours une soirée film?

Sakura : Temari aimerait que je l'accompagne en boîte, j'inviterais Naruto et tout le gang, mais avant je veux savoir si cet idée te plait ou si tu préfères écouter des films.

Hinata : J'aime bien cette idée, dieu sait se que je donnerais pour que Naruto me demande de passé la journée avec lui.

Sakura : Oui je comprends, Je vais appeler les autres ensuite mon père m'amène chercher un chaton c'est mon cadeau de St Valentin

Hinata : Kawaii j'ai hâte de le voir.

Sakura : Moi aussi

Hinata : Bye

Sakura : Bye

Sakura raccroche et appela chez Tenten.

Tenten : Oui allo?

Sakura : Tenten c'est Sakura

Tenten : Salut Sakura comment tu vas?

Sakura : Je vais bien et toi?

Tenten : Je vais super bien

Sakura : Laisse moi deviner soit tu es avec Neji soit il s'en vient

Tenten : Il arrive, et il m'a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi!

Sakura : Moi aussi j'ai une proposition de sortit, se soir sa te dit de nous accompagner moi Hina et Tema dans une boîte que Tema fréquente.

Tenten : Avec Neji?

Sakura : Mouais bien sur d'ailleurs je dois appelé Sasuke, Naruto, Shika et Gaara.

Tenten : Je vais lui proposé et je t'envois un Texto

Sakura : Hai

Tenten : Bye

Sakura : Bye

La jeune femme raccrocha pour ensuite envoyer un Texto aux trois garçon. Elle les invita a venir avec elles Hina, Tema et peut-être Tenten dans une boite. Toute le monde accepta.

Naruto reçu ensuite un Texto qui lui était destinée a lui seul.

**-Hinata est seule aujourd'hui elle n'a rien de prévus pour la St Valentin**

Naruto sourit à cette idée. Il se dirigea chez les Hyûga.

Il frappa.

Hinata ouvrit la porte un verre de lait en main.

Hinata : Naruto?

Naruto : Sakura m'a dit que tu étais toute seule?

Hinata : Bah… Oui Neji est chez Tenten et mes parents sont sortit.

Naruto : Ça te dit qu'on passe la journée ensemble

Hinata accepta en souriant, elle termina son verre de lait et le déposa dans la cuisine avant d'attrapé son manteau et de partir avec le blond…

Tout le monde se rejoignit à l'adresse donnée par Temari.

Après avoir passé la journée a danser ils partirent se promener au parc. Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara étaient assit sur le dessus d'un module pour enfant. Hinata et Sakura étaient dans les balançoires. Temari était assises dans l'herbe a coté d'elle Shikamaru observait les étoiles Neji était assit sur un banc et Tenten s'endormait dans ses bras. Vers 22h Sakura se leva.

Hinata : Ou tu vas?

Sakura : Je rentre mon père va bientôt partir et Max déteste être seul, je viens d'avoir mon chaton je veux pas que se gros toutou le traumatise tout de suite.

Hinata rie amusé. Sasuke sauta en bas du module. Il rejoignit Sakura.

Sasuke : Moi aussi je rentre

Sakura : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : Je dois me lever a 5h demain je dois bosser

Sakura : C'est une bonne raison.

Sasuke : On part ensemble?

Sakura : Pourquoi pas.

Ils dirent a revoir a tout le monde et partirent. Le trajet se fit dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Sasuke brise le silence.

Sasuke : C'est quoi la vraie raison de ton départ?

Sakura : Pourquoi cette question?

Sasuke : Je sais quand tu mens je le vois dans tes yeux.

Sakura : J'ai un rendez-vous

Sasuke : Avec qui?

Sakura : Ce n'est pas de tes affaires

Sasuke : J'ai pas le droit de le savoir?

Sakura : Non désolé

Ils arrivèrent chez Sakura, Sasuke lui souhaita bonne nuit et Sakura monta prendre une douche. Elle sauta dans son lit et son père vient la voir.

M.Haruno : Déjà coucher?

Sakura : J'ai un peu mal a la tête tu peux fermé la porte en partant Tema a ses clés.

M.Haruno : Bien sur trésor.

M.Haruno partit et Sakura sortit de son lit elle enfila une jupe rouge et un haut sans manches noir. Elle attrapa un livre et s'assit son lit. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'horloge sonné 23h elle déposa son livre et se retourna elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit a travers la porte fenêtre qu'un garçon avec un masque argenté la regardait un sourire sur les lèvres. (Je te comprends Sakura se retourné et voir un mec qui te regarde avec le sourire pi un masque dans le visage… sa dois être flippant… J'en ai des frissons lol ) Sakura s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

Ange : Bonsoir mon ange.

Sakura : Je croyais que s'étais toi mon ange.

Le garçon sourit tendrement. Il lui tendit une rose rouge magnifique.

Sakura la prit avec le sourire.

Sakura : Elle est magnifique.

Ange : Je l'ai choisit pour toi

Sakura : Merci

Ange : Je t'ai aussi prit ceci

Il lui tendit une boite rouge comme la rose.

Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un collier magnifique. C'était une simple croix en argent sur chaque "branche" Il y avait une répétition Quartz rose, émeraude, Quartz rose, trois pierre par "branche" en tout il y en avait douze. Au centre de la croix, il y avait un rubis rouge.

Sakura : Il… Il est tellement beau…

L'ange se leva et se plaça derrière elle, il attacha la chaîne dans son cou. Sakura se retourna, elle embrassa le garçon.

Sakura : Merci…

Ange : Ça me fait plaisir, c'est la St Valentin non?

Sakura : Oui…

Sakura l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura.

Ange : Je t'aime…

Le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement. Son ange lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler a lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Pourquoi.

Ange : Je dois y aller, je pars pour la France demain très tôt.

Sakura : D'accord

Elle l'embrassa et a regret le laissa partir.

Sakura rentra dans sa chambre.

Temari arriva et la trouva dans sa chambre.

Temari : Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Sakura : J'ai vu mon ange tout à l'heure

Temari : C'est lui qui ta offert se magnifique collier?

Sakura : Oui, il m'a dit je t'aime

Temari : C'est génial

Sakura : Mais moi je n'ai même pas pu lui répondre

Temari : Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais?

Sakura : Non et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était comme si les mots refusaient de sortir.

Temari : Peut-être que tu as peur.

Sakura : De quoi?

Temari : Tu n'as jamais vu son visage peut-être que tu as peur de ne pas savoir a qui tu dis Je t'aime.

Sakura : Peut-être

Temari : Ou peut-être…

Sakura : Peut-être?

Temari : Que ton cœur balance pour un autre garçon et que tu ne sais plus quoi pensé.

Sakura : Qui?

Temari : Te fâche pas, mais je crois que tu as un faible pour Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sakura : Sasuke?

Temari : La façon dont tu l'as pris dans tes bras lorsqu'il est sortit du centre en flamme, le sourire que tu avais après le bal de noël, vous êtes toujours ensemble, je crois que sans le savoir tu as développé des sentiments pour lui.

Sakura : Des sentiments pour Sasuke…

Temari : Et je crois que c'est réciproque

Sakura regardait son ami, Sasuke… C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait toujours bien avec lui, elle l'aimais énormément, plus que Naruto, ou Gaara ou n'importe quel autre garçon… Peut-être qu'elle avait raison… Peut-être que son cœur ressentait quelque chose pour le brun…

Prochain chapitre : Tu es…

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	20. Chapter 20 Tu es

Yaa

Waou déjà au chapitre 20 la publication est rapide quand on a déjà tout écrit lol 

Voilà le chapitre

Chapitre 20 Tu es…

Sasuke était de retour à Québec depuis environ une semaine s'était bientôt la fête de Tenten. Dans quelque jour. Il répétait avec Gaara et Naruto. Les garçons prirent une pause.

Gaara : Alors Naruto t'attend quoi?

Naruto : De quoi tu parles?

Gaara : De Hinata elle te plait c'est évident.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi tu dis sa?

Sasuke : Parce que tu as passé la journée de la St Valentin avec elle, et parce que depuis que vous vous êtes embrassé a sa fête tu es encore plus distrait que d'habitude et tu la regardes différent

Gaara : Tu passes ton temps a la mater pendant les cours et franchement je te dis tu as de la chance vieux parce qu'elle est trop absorbé par son travail et elle ne le remarque pas.

Sasuke : Tu coules pratiquement tous tes contrôles, normal enfaîte parce que tu écoutes plus les profs.

Naruto : J'ai jamais écouté

Sasuke : Tu pourrais au moins rendre ça utile.

Naruto : Comment?

Sasuke_ exaspérer _: Demande lui de t'aidé BAKA

Naruto : Hey o et tu fais ça comment?

Gaara : Tu l'appelles et tu lui dis Hinata tu pourrais pas m'aidé pour mes notes.

Sasuke : Si je continue comme sa je vais coulé ma terminal

Naruto : Ok je le ferais le jour ou Sasuke demandera de l'aide

Sasuke : En quoi?

Naruto : Pourquoi pas en Chimie tu obtiens a peine la moyenne.

Sasuke : Ok je demanderais a Sakura de m'aidé en chimie et ensuite tu n'auras plus de raison pour te défilé.

Le lendemain a l'école, il avait Chimie justement.

Sasuke alla voir Sakura a la fin du cour, elle rangeait ses livres dans son sac. Naruto attendait écoutait pour savoir si il aurait le courage.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura : Oui?

Sasuke : J'aimerais te demander un truc.

Sakura se retourna et le regarda.

Sakura : Je t'écoute.

Sasuke : Ok c'est que j'ai de la difficulté en chimie j'arrive a peine a obtenir la moyenne tu voudrais pas m'aidé a rehaussé ma note?

Sakura : Pourquoi tu me le demandes a moi Hinata est meilleure que moi.

Sasuke : Parce que 1 tes mes partenaires et 2 je sais que Naruto va lui demander des cours privé s'il ne se dégonfle pas alors…

Sakura : Elle va en avoir plein les bras

Sasuke : Exactement

Sakura : Je l'a plein… Pas tant que sa enfaîte

Sasuke : Pourquoi ça?

Sakura : Rien qui t'intéresse, des trucs de filles

Sasuke : Alors tu veux bien m'aider?

Sakura : Oui bien sur rendez-vous chez moi on étudiera autour de la piscine.

Sasuke : Tu étudies dans ta piscine toi

Sakura : Ouais sa me relaxe et j'ai plus de facilité.

Sasuke : D'accord on se rejoints quand

Sakura : On a un contrôle dans deux jours, Alors viens demain

Elle lui sourit avec bonheur et sortit rejoints dehors par Tenten et Hinata.

Naruto rejoignit Sasuke.

Sasuke : Alors tu n'as plus aucune excuse.

Naruto : Mouais

Sasuke : Alors on a musique mais Hinata n'est pas avec nous ensuite pour dîner elle sera l'a et pour finir on a français tu n'as pas de chance soit tu le fais se midi soit tu le fais cette après-midi a la troisième période.

Sasuke sortit suivit de Naruto…

Naruto : Hinata-chan?

Hinata : Oui?

Naruto : Tu voudrais bien m'aidé?

Hinata : Euh… Bien sur comment?

Naruto : Ben j'ai besoin d'aide, parce que pour l'instant je vais coulé mon année

Hinata : Tu veux que je t'aide a révisé?

Naruto : Oui sa te dérange pas

Hinata : Sakura ma prévenu que tu viendrais sûrement me le demander er je suis contente que tu le fasse

Naruto : Alors tu veux bien m'aidé Hinata-chan?

Hinata : Bien sur

Hinata lui fit un grand sourire et Naruto lui rendit.

Le lendemain après les cours Sasuke monta sur sa moto et partit chez Sakura en chemin, il rencontra la lycéenne. Il enleva son casque et lui dit signe elle retira ses écouteurs.

Sasuke : On va tout les deux chez toi, t'as qu'a monté.

Sakura : Pourquoi pas t'a un casque?

Sasuke sortit un casque rouge et lui tendit, elle le prit et le mit avant de monté Sasuke enfila son casque et partit.

Pendant tout le trajet la jeune femme avait un drôle de pressentiment une impression de déjà vu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez elle.

Sakura : C'est plus rapide qu'a pied

Sasuke : Normal

Il retira son casque et Sakura l'imita, il rangea le deuxième casque et amena le sien à l'intérieur.

Ils rentrèrent et découvrir Temari qui partait.

Temari : Je vais faire les courses

Sakura : Ok

Elle conduisit Sasuke près de la piscine.

Sakura : Je vais chercher mes trucs de Chimie

Sakura monta dans sa chambre. Après un moment le garçon entendit Max aboyé Le chien ne le faisait jamais sauf en présence de danger, il le savait puisqu'il avait participé a son dressage. Max avait été élever au centre comme les autres chiens qui était au chenil le jour où Sakura avait choisi son chien. Comme elle était la fille d'un homme important les patrons du garçon avait jugé utile que son chien soient entraîné par leur experts. Sasuke s'était arrangé pour connaître la date où elle irait chercher son chien et l'avait dit a ses patrons.

Sasuke sortit de la pièce, il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui montaient a l'étage lorsqu'il vit Sakura. Un homme la tenait par derrière une main sur la bouche l'autre. La jeune femme essayait de se dégager sans résultat.

Sasuke : Lâchez là

Homme : D'abord je vais te montrer pourquoi je la veux.

L'homme posa un masque en forme de Papillon sur les yeux de la jeune femme, il l'attrapa ensuite par la nuque pour libérer son visage. Sasuke recula d'un pas lorsqu'il reconnut Tsuki.

Homme : Je la lâche pour l'instant mais je reviendrais et cette fois-ci je te tuerais trésor.

Il lâcha la jeune femme en la poussant vers l'avant, Sasuke ne réagit que trop tard et elle tomba dans les marches elle déboula la moitié des marche menant a l'étage lorsqu'il la rattrapa, elle était inconsciente.

Il l'étendit sur le sol et lui retira doucement son masque. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur son front. Sasuke sortit un flacon de son sac et le posa sous le nez de la jeune femme après quelque seconde, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Sasuke : Sakura tu m'entends?

Sakura : Sasuke?

Sasuke : C'est moi

Sakura se redressa péniblement.

Sakura : J'ai mal à la tête…

Sasuke : Oui on ta jeté dans les escaliers.

La jeune femme se releva et vit son masque a coté du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et elle se retourna vers lui.

Sakura : Tu…

Sasuke _la coupant _: Je sais tu es Tsuki

Sakura le regarda étonné essayant de découvrir dans ses yeux sombres comme la nuit se qu'il pouvait bien ressentir face a cette nouvelle.

Sasuke : Tu as besoin de te reposé on oublie les cours

Sakura : Non je… Je vais bien…

Sasuke : On oublie pour aujourd'hui

Sakura baissa la tête, il la reconduisit dans sa chambre et se retourna.

Sakura : J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement

Sasuke : Comment?

Sakura : Je sais pas… Sasuke?

Sasuke s'arrêta dans le cadre de porte.

Sakura : Je n'aime pas te mentir ni au autre d'ailleurs mais je n'avais pas le choix je voulais une vie normal comment tu aurais réagi si tu l'aurais su dès le début?

Sasuke : Je l'ignore

Sakura : Toi aussi tu me caches des choses

Sasuke réalisa qu'enfaîte, il lui avait fait le même coup enfaîte, il lui faisait le même coup.

Sasuke : Je suis désolé

Sakura : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : De te mentir

Sakura : Quoi?

Sasuke : Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis… Étonné

Sakura : Merci

Sasuke : Je ne crois pas que tu diras la même chose en découvrant réellement ce que je fais.

Sakura était complément égard elle voulu le retenir, mais il était déjà partit.

Sasuke lui cachait quelque chose… Sakura revit le soir ou l'ange l'avait reconduit en moto, elle comprenait son impression de déjà-vu il avait la même… Sakura avait depuis petite du mal a croire au coïncidence. Elle commença alors a réfléchir a tout se qui pourrait concordé entre le comportement de Sasuke et de l'ange… Même si tout concordait Sakura refusait de le croire… Sasuke ne pouvait pas être son ange gardien… Le mal de tête de la jeune femme avait augmenté après toute ses questions qui se bousculait dans sa tête, elle s'endormit rapidement pour un sommeil agité mais sans rêve…

Prochain chapitre : San gastu Youka (en tracudtion 8 mars San gartsu mars ou 3ième mois Youka Huitième jour)

Laissez plein de review À TOUTE


	21. Chapter 21 San gatsu Youka

Yaa

Bah voilà et oui déjà le chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 San Gastu Youka

: YA il est trop Jolie

: Normal je l'ai choisit pour toi

Le garçon aux yeux laiteux et aux cheveux brun se plaça derrière la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

Tenten : Merci

Neji : De rien

Tenten : Tu commences par arriver a l'improviste et tu m'offres mon cadeau avant tout le monde je peux savoir se qui t'arrive.

Le garçon sourit et attacha le fin bracelet en argent autour du poignet de la jeune femme. Il était simple c'était une chaîne fine sur laquelle avaient été accrocher un cœur et deux étoiles. Il repoussa ses cheveux pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Neji : Je savais que si j'arrivais assez tôt je pourrais te voir les cheveux détachés. Et je voulais être un peu seul avec toi

Tenten : T'es mignon, je dois prendre une douche tu m'attends

Tenten l'embrassa et monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche.

Neji s'assit sur le divan et ferma les yeux. Il laissa son esprit dérivé un moment puis une pression sur ses cuisses le ramena à la réalité.

Neji ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Tenten en modèle réduit.

La petite fille portait des macarons comme ceux que Tenten portes si souvent et le regardait avec de grands yeux noisette. Elle portait une robe rose.

Fillette : Ohayoo Neji-senpai

Neji : Salut Teika

Teika : Tu attends ane?

Neji : Oui

Teika : Ça va être long, elle est sous la douche.

Neji : Je sais c'est une fille

Teika : Tu sais que Ane est très heureuse depuis que vous êtes ensemble

Neji : Ah oui?

Teika : Oui elle danse tout le temps et elle écoutes toujours plein de musique

Neji : Elle le faisait pas avant

Teika : Si mais avant elle mettait ses écouteurs et elle dansait seulement dans sa chambre.

Neji sourit amusé.

Teika : Cet après-midi je vais a la fête de mon amie

Neji : Tu ne reste pas pour la fête de ta sœur

Teika : Elle a pas besoin de moi et mes amies a moi son mieux

Neji : Elle veut pas que tu restes

Teika _boude _: Non…

Neji se retiens pour ne pas rire.

Teika se leva.

Teika : Pourquoi tu vas pas l'attendre dans sa chambre y'a rien a faire ici

Neji hocha la tête et se leva.

Teika : Viens je vais te montrer lequel sais.

Elle prit sa main et Neji la suivit surtout pour lui faire plaisir. Il entra dans la chambre de Tenten et elle le laissa. Neji s'assit sur le lit a coté d'un gros chat blanc avec des taches brunes et une noire sur le nez. Le chat s'approcha et monta sur ses genoux. Neji se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit et ferma les yeux. La chatte se coucha sur son ventre et s'endormit. Le garçon sourit et la laissa dormir, il retourna à ses penser. Il était entrain de s'endormir lorsque quelqu'un passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il garda les yeux fermés reconnaissant les gestes tendre de Tenten.

Tenten : Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé?

Neji : J'étais entrain de m'endormir.

Tenten : Tu es la depuis longtemps

Neji : Depuis que ta sœur ma faussé compagnie

Tenten : La vilaine fille

Neji : Elle imite sa grande sœur on dirait

Tenten : Alors c'est moi la vilaine fille.

Neji sourit amusé mais garda les yeux fermé.

Neji : Elle te ressemble énormément ce qui est étonnant puisque vous n'avez pas le même père.

Tenten : Elle m'imite dans tout se que je fais voilà pourquoi elle me ressemble autant

Neji : Sa te dérange?

Tenten : C'est une enfant alors je la laisse faire, mais lorsqu'elle serra plus vieille alors elle devra changer.

Neji : Pourquoi?

Tenten : J'ai pas envi que tu me laisses pour une moi plus jeune.

Neji rie et Tenten aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

Neji : Elle ne pourra jamais être aussi belle que toi tu es unique.

Tenten sourit et l'embrassa, un tendre baisé qui se termina lorsque la chatte se réveilla en sursaut poussé par Tenten. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et Neji la serra contre lui un moment. Il partirent ensuite pour la pizzeria ou il avait rendez-vous avec les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Temari et Shikamaru se disputaient rien d'inhabituel, Hinata expliquait le dernier cour de Mathématique a Naruto et Sakura parlait avec Sasuke et Gaara de musique.

Tenten : Salut Tout le monde

Sakura : Salut vous deux comment vous allez?

Neji : Bien

Tenten : Bien et vous?

Sakura : Hinata a l'air plutôt exaspéré Naruto pige absolument rien, Shikamaru et Temari on en parles même pas.

Neji : Et vous trois.

Gaara : On va bien

Sakura : Sa suffi pour aujourd'hui tu crois pas sa tête va explosé

Sasuke : Et on va devoir faire le ménage

Hinata : Je crois que sa sera plus long que je pensais

Naruto : Gomen Hinata-chan si tu veux abandonné ses pas grave

Hinata : Qui a dit sa? On va seulement devoir se voir plus souvent et plus longtemps.

Tenten : T'inquiète Naruto Hinata est la meilleure élève que je connaisse et elle te laissera pas coulé.

Hinata : On va y arriver mais va falloir que tu travails plus

Naruto : Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras

Temari : Bon sang ce que tu peux m'énerver

Shikamaru : Ta qua retourné avec les mecs de ton âge et me fiché la paix

Temari : Je te signale que ta seulement 1 an de moins que moi craignos

Shikamaru : Expliquent moi alors pourquoi tu n'es plus a l'école et que j'y suis toujours

Temari : Parce que j'ai fait une école de danse et que j'ai terminé après 3 ans

Shikamaru : T'était pas assez douer pour en faire 5

Temari : Je vais te…

Sakura : Mais vous allez la fermé si vous vous endurer pas vous avez qu'a pas vous regarder et a vous taire

Gaara : Elle marque un point

Tenten : C'est vrai que t'a fait que trois ans?

Temari : Mouais j'ai finis l'école il y a deux ans un peu avant d'avoir mes 17 ans

Tenten : Cool

Hinata : C'est quand ta fête?

Temari : Dans 5 mois le 23 août. (o.o Je viens de réaliser que Tema a la même date de fête que moi… YATA lol)

Hinata : Vous avez 13 mois presque pile

Tenten : Tien c'est vrai ta fête Shika c'est le 21 septembre

Shikamaru : 22

Sakura : Encore plus près

Pendant que les deux plus vieux s'envoyait des regards noir chargé de reproche, Sasuke et Gaara partirent commander les pizzas (sont quand même 9).

Après avoir mangé Sakura tendit une enveloppe a Tenten.

Tenten : C'est quoi?

Sakura : Ton cadeau de fête de Temari moi et Hinata.

Tenten ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit trois billet de 20.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce que…

Temari : C'est le prix d'un piercing au nombril avec la barbèle.

Tenten : Mais…

Sakura : On sait que tu en voulais un a la langue et au nombril, alors on a décidé de te payer celui au nombril.

Temari : D'après ce que tu as dit avoir économisé tu en a assez pour payer celui a la langue en même temps

Naruto : Comment vous connaissez les prix.

Hinata : Sakura a un piercing au nombril.

Temari : Et moi je me suis fait percer la langue y'a quelque mois

Tenten : A oui?

Temari hocha la tête et sortit la langue pour montrer la barbèle rouge et noir qui était sur sa langue.

Tenten : J'aime beaucoup ta barbèle.

Temari : Moi aussi mais lorsque tu te feras percé elle sera argentée jusqu'à ce que sa cicatrice.

Hinata : Triste

Temari : C'est surtout froid et sa goûte le métal mais on s'habitue rapidement

Tenten : Vous allez venir avec moi

Sakura : Sur!

Tenten reçu des cadeaux des garçons puis ils partirent chez Hinata mangé le gâteau.

Le Prochain chapitre : JE TE HAIS

Je l'aime trop lui et le suivant! J'adore le couple dont je parle principalement dans celui là (je dirais pas ses qui)

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	22. Chapter 22 JE TE HAIS!

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 JE TE HAIS

Shikamaru entra dans une boîte, il avait envi d'écouter de la musique et de se changé les idées. Il ignorait que Temari était elle aussi venu pour se changer les idées. Il commanda un cocktail. Le barman lui servit et une jeune femme se pencha sur le comptoir.

: Zita tu me donnerais pas un verre

Zita : Bien sur trésor

Zita, le barman, saisit une cruche contenant un liquide blanc. Il en versa dans un verre. Shikamaru se retourna et vit Temari boire ou plutôt callé le verre de lait en quelque seconde.

Temari : Merci chéri

Temari se retourna sans le voir il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la perdre dans la foule.

Zita _s'adressant a Shikamaru _: Elle vit ici presque tout les soirs elle danse avec les Djs et elle drague mais elle ne repart jamais avec qui que se soit.

Shikamaru : Pardon?

Zita : La fille que tu regardais Temari elle vient ici presque tout le temps

Shikamaru : Je la connais.

Zita : Ta de la chance ici tout les mecs cherche a la fréquenté

Shikamaru : Elle boit toujours la même chose?

Zita : Oui Elle boit environ deux cruche de lait chaque soir depuis qu'elle fréquente cette boîte j'achète 7 fois plus de lait qu'avant

Shikamaru : Ok

Shikamaru prit une gorgé de son cocktail en se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme prenait autant de lait. Plus tard dans la soirée un Djs fit monté Temari sur la scène et il commença a mixé pendant que Temari dansait a coté de lui ou avec lui. Une heure plus tard Temari revient chercher un verre de lait lorsqu'elle perçu Shikamaru qui se levait.

Temari : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici craignos

Shikamaru : Je m'en vais

Temari : Pourquoi

Shikamaru : Depuis quand j'ai besoin de me justifier devant toi

Temari : Je pars avec toi

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Temari : Parce que… Zita tu me donnes mon manteau (on est au mois de mars et il fait froid a Québec au mois de mars très froid parfois -30 parfois -10 parfois ca ses quand il fait très chaud)

Zita : Mouais tout de suite

Le barman lui donna son manteau et Temari l'enfila avant de partir avec Shikamaru. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Temari qui détestait le silence pesant parla la première. Alors qu'il traversait un parc.

Temari : Pourquoi tu es venu dans cette boîte

Shikamaru : Pour me changé les idées

Temari : Ok

Shikamaru : Je peux poser une question

Temari : Je t'écoute?

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu bois autant de lait tu es ni un chat ni un gamin

Temari : J'ai un problème de métabolisme mon corps rejette le calcium en grande partie il n'en garde pas suffisamment pour faire fonctionné mon corps alors je dois en prendre constamment dans le lait il y en a beaucoup.

Shikamaru : Tu ressembles a un chat

Temari : J'aime bien les chats, il sont gracieux, et agile.

Elle monta une dans sur une glissoire du côté ou les enfants glisse normalement en quelque seconde elle était en haut.

Temari : Il retombe toujours sur leurs pattes…

Elle sauta en bas et tomba accroupie.

Temari : Ils sont indépendants et magnifiques, débrouillards et intelligents

Shikamaru : Il adore dormir

Temari : Moi aussi

Shikamaru sourit amusé.

Temari s'assit dans les balançoires. Shikamaru resta debout.

Shikamaru : Le barman de cette boîte a l'air de bien t'aimé

Temari : Je fais venir plein de client en échange, il m'offre du lait gratuitement.

Shikamaru : Faut croire que sa excitent les mecs de voir une fille se déhancher sur scène

Temari : J'aime dansé, tu as un problème avec sa?

Shikamaru : T'as qua aller dans une boîte de danseuse si tu aimes danser devant tout le monde.

Temari : T'as un problème avec comment je mène ma vie.

Shikamaru : Je dis juste que comme ça tu seras payé.

Temari : Je fais ça pour le plaisir, pas pour le fric.

Shikamaru : Tu fais comme tu veux mais t'en qua vendre ton corps a ta place je m'arrangerais pour que sa rapporte

Temari : Je ne vends pas mon corps, je m'amuse si je le fais devant tout le monde c'est moi que sa regarde et puis au juste de quoi tu te mêles?

Shikamaru : Je te croyais pas comme ça.

Temari : Tu ne me connais même pas.

Shikamaru : Et j'aurais préféré continuer comme sa

Temari : Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Retour chez toi.

Shikamaru : Tu trouverais le moyen de faire une connerie, je crois pas que Sakura aimerait que je te laisse seul en plein milieu de la nuit dans un parc près d'une boîte ou tout le monde se saoul jusqu'à en être malade.

Temari : Ben va y papa ramène-moi chez moi comme sa tu n'auras plus a me surveillé.

Shikamaru : Je plains tes parents d'avoir une fille comme toi

Temari ne répondit rien, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle le gifla comme jamais elle n'avait giflé personne. Shikamaru en tomba sur le sol, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la jeune femme inondée d'eau, il compris enfin qu'il était allé trop loin.

Temari : Tes qu'un pauvre type Shikamaru Nara ne t'approche plus jamais de moi

Shikamaru : Écoute Prend pas sa comme ça je suis désolé.

Temari : JE TE HAIS

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle partit en courant. Shikamaru était tétanisé, il avait mal dans sa poitrine, son cœur se serrait et battait à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait pleurer une fille. Il ne pensait jamais que voir Temari en larme lui ferrait aussi mal. Il se releva et partit chez lui.

Cette nuit la Shikamaru n'arriva même pas a dormir. Il se promit que le lendemain lorsqu'il irait chez Sakura il lui demanderait pardon…

Le lendemain, il arriva avec Sasuke et Gaara. Hinata et Tenten étaient déjà là. Sakura ouvrit la porte en riant, Hinata et Tenten était derrière elle lorsqu'elle vit Shikamaru, elle perdit son sourire et son sang-froid. Elle frappa Shikamaru d'un coup de point au visage, étonné le garçon tomba au sol. Sasuke attrapa Sakura qui se dirigeait vers le jeune homme sur le sol. Gaara lui vint en aide pour retenir la jeune femme.

Sakura _hors d'elle _: COMMENT AS TU PU LUI DIRE ÇA.

Shikamaru : Écoutes j'étais justement venu pour m'excuser calme toi.

Sakura : T'EXCUSER? APRÈS ÇA?

Shikamaru : Bon sang s'était qu'une phrase en l'air.

Sakura : ET TU TROUVAIS PAS PLUS INTELLIGENT A DIRE A TEMA ALORS QUE C'EST PARENT SON MORT POUR LUI SAUVÉ LA VIE IL Y A MÊME PAS UN AN!

Shikamaru_ déboussolé et étonné _: Je… Je … Enfin… Je… Savais pas…

Sakura _reprenant son calme _: ne remet plus jamais les pieds chez moi salopard…

Sakura entra suivi de Sasuke et Gaara qui regardait Shikamaru sans comprendre.

Shikamaru sentit son cœur se serrer comme jamais avant il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait autant de mal a Temari il leva la tête et vit le visage de Temari par la fenêtre son visage était ravagé par le chagrin. Elle ferma les rideaux et il se retourna et partit…

Shikamaru : _Temari…_

Prochain chapitre : Pardonne moi…

Passer voir sœur de majustu (si j'ai pas de reviews je publie plus je suis comme sa)

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	23. Chapter 23 Je te pardonne

Yaa!

Voilà le chapitre qui conclut mon couple préférer(après sasu/saku)

Oui je sais que c'était pas le couple que vous vous attendiez a voir mais j'aime pas être prévisible 

Chapitre 23 Pardonne moi…

Temari était sur scène elle dansait, elle se défoulait, mais elle n'avait pas envi de danser. Elle avait mal, au milieu de sa poitrine, l'organe vital qui lui permettait de vivre était en feu, elle avait mal, comme jamais elle n'avait eu mal. Shikamaru lui avait dit une phrase, des paroles en l'air, mais elle était profondément blessée. La jeune femme prit son manteau et partit. Elle errait dans les rues sans bruit et sans but. Elle arriva au parc ou elle s'était engueuler avec lui, son cœur se serra les larmes coulaient sur ses joues elle s'assit par terre et ramena ses jambe devant sa poitrine avant de les entourer avec c'est bras. Quelqu'un s'accroupit devant elle, il passa sa main sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle essaya de se lever mais le poignet du garçon s'était refermé sur son avant bras.

Shikamaru : Ne part pas je t'en pris

Temari : Lâche moi

Shikamaru : Tema…

Temari : Dégage je ne veux plus te voir!

Shikamaru : Alors ne me regarde pas mais écoute moi.

Temari appuya son front sur ses genoux, elle ne voulait pas le voir, mais elle n'avait pas la force de le reposé elle aimais sa présence près d'elle s'était plus fort qu'elle.

Shikamaru étais devant la boîte, il voulait entrer, il savait qu'elle était là. Il savait qu'elle aurait tôt fait de le jeté dehors. Il partit se promener, une heure plus tard il passa dans le parc ou il s'était disputé alors qu'il voulait le traverser en vitesse une silhouette attira son attention. Il s'approcha son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il reconnut Temari. Il s'approcha d'elle. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer.

Shikamaru : _Temari…_

Il s'en voulait. Il s'accroupit devant elle et passa sa main sur son bras. Elle leva la tête et il sentit que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'il découvrit son visage mouillé par les larmes. Elle allait se lever il attrapa son avant-bras.

Shikamaru : Ne part pas je t'en pris

Temari : Lâche moi

Shikamaru : Tema…

Temari : Dégage je ne veux plus te voir!

Son cœur se serra comme jamais.

Shikamaru : Alors ne me regarde pas mais écoute moi.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour ne pas le voir, il sentit une douleur sans limites lui martelé la poitrine. Il avait tellement mal.

Il voulait la serrer contre lui, il avait envi de l'embrasser, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste, il la désirait et ne voulait qu'une chose, lui prouvé à quel point il l'aimait. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'aimait, de toute son âme, chaque parcelle de son corps l'aimait et la désirait.

Shikamaru : J'ai été un imbécile. J'étais en colère, j'étais… Je crois que j'étais jaloux.

Temari ne comprenait pas, jaloux mais de quoi. Alors qu'elle voulait lui demander, il continua.

Shikamaru : Tous ces mecs qui te regardait comme un animal devant sa proie… Je ne supporte pas qu'on te regarde de cette façon.

La jeune femme sentit le garçon gagner son cœur, elle leva les yeux, il regardait le sol a coté de lui, ses joues étaient rosées, elle sourit en le voyant rougir. Puis son regard redevient triste et sombre.

Shikamaru : Pardonne moi… J'ai été stupide, je n'ai jamais pensé se que je disais j'était seulement en colère. Tu vas me trouvé stupide…

Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Temari était étonné de voir autant de douleur et de chagrin dans son regard.

Shikamaru : Mais je suis amoureux de toi…

La jeune femme le regarda surprise.

Shikamaru : Je l'ai compris le jour ou Sakura ma chasser et que je t'ai vu a la fenêtre de ta chambre.

Temari le regardait étonner, Shikamaru était amoureux d'elle mais pourtant sa n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi alors l'avoir autant fais souffrir en parlant de ses parents.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensé le lycéen répondit.

Shikamaru : J'ignorais pour tes parents, j'ignorais que sa te ferais aussi mal, je croyais que tu me traiterais d'imbécile et que l'on continuerait à s'engueuler. Si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais dit sa… Je ne pense rien de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Sauf quand j'ai dit que tu ressemblais a un chat.

Temari le regarda un moment. Elle finit enfin par lui sourire. Un tendre sourire qui réchauffa complètement le cœur du lycéen. Elle baissa ses jambes de devant elle. Shikamaru la regardait.

Temari : Tu sais que les chats son d'excellent chasseur.

Shikamaru baissa la tête un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il allait levé relevé la tête, il se retrouva sur le dos Temari a cheval sur son ventre les mains sur son torse. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Temari joignit son rire au sien. Le garçon ferma les yeux un moment et soupira, il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux Temari l'embrassait, il les referma aussitôt et se laissa aller a lui rendre son baiser. Shikamaru retourna rapidement la situation. Il était maintenant au-dessus de Temari qui se laissait faire suspendu a son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Shikamaru avait glissé sa main dans son dos. Ses caresses sur sa peau était infiniment douce et tendre.

Temari : Shika…

Shikamaru : Oui?

Temari : Je te pardonne…

Si c'est pas mignon

Prochain chapitre : Un an de plus

Bon C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore deux chapitre a posté alors laissez plein de reviews et À toute!


	24. Chapter 24 Un an de plus

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 Un an de plus

Sakura étudiait le contrôle de chimie avec Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto dans le salon.

On frappa a la porte.

Sakura se leva et alla ouvrir. En l'entendant prononcer le nom de Shikamaru Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent d'un bond pour éviter que la jeune femme le frappe comme la dernière fois. Ils arrivèrent derrière Sakura suivit d'Hinata.

Naruto : Salut Shikamaru t'es venu te faire tuer?

Sakura donna un coup a Naruto.

Shikamaru : Je suis venu voir Tema.

Sakura : Je m'en serais douter.

Shikamaru : Elle est là?

Sakura : Dans sa chambre deuxième porte a droite.

Shikamaru : Merci

Il entra et monta à l'étage. Il frappa a la porte mais personne ne répondit.

Sakura : Elle a sûrement ses écouteurs t'a qua rentrer elle est pas du genre a se balader en sous-vêtement.

Shikamaru ouvrit la porte et disparue dans la chambre.

Naruto : Wa! Tu l'as pas frappé.

Sakura : Tema lui a pardonné moi aussi

Hinata la questionna du regard. Sakura hocha la tête.

Hinata : C'est trop mignon

Sakura _hochant la tête_ : Hum hum

Naruto : Expliquer moi! Je comprend rien de quoi vous parlez?

Sasuke : C'est pas compliquer Temari et Shikamaru sont ensemble.

Sakura : T'as toute compris Sasuke tu m'impressionnes

Sasuke : Pourquoi il viendrait voir Temari si ce n'était pas ça?

Hinata : Pour s'excuser?

Sasuke : Sakura a dit qu'elle lui avait pardonné

Hinata : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Sakura : Si on retournait travaillé

Hinata : Oui Naruto en a besoin

Naruto : Hey!

Hinata : C'est vrai Naruto-kun tu as beaucoup de difficulté

Naruto : Bon ok si on continuait

Naruto retourna à ses livres et Hinata le suivit et s'assit a coté de lui.

Sasuke s'assit sur le divan en face d'eux et Sakura s'assit a coté pour l'aider.

Plus tard Temari descendit avec Shikamaru.

Temari : Je vais a la pâtisserie

Sakura : Bah pourquoi?

Temari : Parce que c'est ta fête demain trésor

Sakura baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis le sachent, elle détestait les anniversaires.

Sakura : Tema…

Temari : Ah oui c'est vrai tu voulais pas qu'il le sache… tempi bye

Elle attrapa la main de Shikamaru et l'entraîna dehors.

Sasuke : C'est ta fête demain

Sakura : Mouais le 28 mars

Hinata : Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit

Sakura : J'aime pas les anniversaires sa me mets mal a l'aise…

Naruto : Pourquoi

Sakura : J'aime pas être le centre de l'attention

Sakura se retourna et vit la tête de Sasuke.

Sakura : _À oui c'est vrai, il est au courant… Il doit me trouver bizarre… _(effectivement trésor tes pas logique)

Naruto : Tu vas devenir majeur faut fêter sa!

Sakura _sur un ton suppliant_ : J'vous en pris faite pas de fête je déteste sa!

Hinata : Ok on fera pas de fête mais on se réunis tous ensemble au moins pour fêter bonne fête.

Sakura _soupirant_ : Ok

Hinata : On se retrouvera a la pizzeria

Sakura : Mouais

Hinata : Je dois y aller j'ai une réunion de famille se soir mon père veut absolument que je sois là.

Sakura : Ok on se voit demain

Hinata : Je t'appelle

Sakura : Ok

Naruto : Hinata-chan! attend je te raccompagne

Hinata : C'est gentil Naruto-kun

Naruto : C'est rien

Ils partirent tout les deux cote a cote.

Sasuke : Il serait temps qu'il se bouge

Sakura : Qui

Sasuke : Naruto

Sakura : Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu veux continué a travail ou t'en a marre?

Sasuke : Si on prenait une pause je veux passé ma chimie mais la J'en peux plus

Sakura sourit amusé.

Sakura : Tu veux un Milk Shake?

Sasuke : Je veux bien

Sakura : Attend moi là.

Sakura partit en cuisine et revient quelque minute plus tard avec deux Milk Shake au chocolat.

Sakura : J'en ai déduit a te voir toujours prendre le même que moi que s'était ton préférer.

Sasuke : Tu as bien déduis.

Sakura : Merci

Sasuke : Comme sa ta fête c'est demain

Sakura : Je suis née a 2h47 du matin.

Sasuke : Tes matinal

Sakura : Je l'ai toujours été

Sasuke : Une enfant d'un matin d'hiver

Sakura : Et toi tu es quand

Sasuke : 23 juillet

Sakura : A quel heure?

Sasuke : 23h59

Sakura : Je te crois pas

Sasuke : C'est ce qui est marquer sur mon certificat de naissance

Sakura : Tu n'étais pas presser de venir au monde mais tu ne voulais surtout pas arrivé le 24 juillet

Sasuke : Le chiffre 4 ne m'a jamais porter chance

Sakura : À non?

Sasuke : Non

Sakura : Ta quatrième année ne devait pas être génial

Sasuke : Non j'y ai perdu ma mère

Sakura : Ouch et ta quatorzième

Sasuke : Mon père

Sakura : Oulà

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas pressé de voir arrivé ma vingt-quatrième année

Sakura : Je te comprends

Sasuke : Comme il ne reste que moi je suppose que je vais mourir a 24 ans

Sakura : Faut pas dire des truc comme sa ses tristes

Sasuke : Désolé

Sakura sourit, elle aimais bien le brun même si il refusait de révélé ses secrets.

Sakura : Je crois que se n'était que des coïncidences

Sasuke : Pourquoi ça

Sakura : Mais parce qu'il y a plein de 4 dans la vie la quatrième année au primaire, la quatrième au secondaire, la quatrième petite amie, la quatrième matière, la quatrième période, le quatrième ami

Sasuke : Ok j'ai compris le message

Sakura : Tu veux rester a souper je crois que je serais toute seule se soir.

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura : Sasuke demain soir les patrons de mon père donneront sans aucun doute une soirée pour mes 18 ans j'ai pas envi d'y aller seul.

Sasuke : Je viendrais avec toi

Sakura : Merci…

Il se regardèrent un moment puis Sakura se leva.

Sakura : Si on allait dans la cuisine je ferais le souper et on continuera de discuté

Sasuke : Je te suis

Ils partirent dans la cuisine et continuèrent leur conversation.

Cette nuit-là Sakura fut réveiller par son portable. Elle décrocha encore endormit.

Sakura : Allo…

: Bonne fête Sakura…

Sakura : Sasuke?

Sasuke : Tu as 18 ans maintenant

Sakura : Merci

Sasuke : Je suis là pour sa

Sakura : Je sais

Sasuke : Bonne nuit

Sakura : Bonne nuit

Sakura raccrocha elle se retourna vers son cadran et vit le chiffre changé 2h48. Son sourire se fit tendre, elle se recoucha et s'endormit en pensant au garçon…

Prochain chapitre : Le dernier contrôle

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	25. Chapter 25 Le dernier contrôle

Chapitre 25 Le dernier contrôle.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata étaient en Chimie, c'étaient le dernier contrôle de la quatrième étape. Sakura et Hinata avaient complété leur contrôle sans problème, Sasuke a coté de Sakura avait un peu plus de difficulté. Naruto lui avait carrément du mal a complété son examen, mais il s'en sortait. Hinata et Sakura dessinaient sur une feuille blanche. Sasuke retourna sa copie en soupirant, il regarda Sakura qui lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire.

Après 15 minutes, le cours se termina. Ils sortirent.

Sakura : Alors? Tu t'en es sorti?

Sasuke : Je crois que oui grâce a toi je m'en suis sorti.

Sakura : Ça ma fait plaisir

Derrière eux Naruto parlait avec Hinata.

Naruto : Je crois que je me suis planté

Hinata : Mais non hier tu étais près tu connais la matière presque par cœur.

Naruto : Je sais mais j'avais tout oublier

Hinata : Après les cours on va aller voir Asuma-sensei pour connaître ta note

Naruto : Tu vas venir avec moi?

Hinata : Bien sur!

Naruto : Merci Hinata-chan

Hinata : De rien Naruto-kun

Après les cours, Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent dans le local de Chimie.

Asuma : Uzumaki, Hyûga qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Hinata : Bonjour Asuma-sensei on ne vous déranges pas?

Asuma : Non enfaîte, j'allais partir

Naruto : Dites M. vous pouvez pas me dire combien j'ai eu a mon test

Asuma : Je ne peut pas vous dires vos notes avant tout le monde désolé

Naruto : J'ai besoin de savoir ma note parce que je veux savoir si je passe en chimie cette année

Asuma : C'est vrai que tes notes était plutôt faible au début de l'année, bon ok je veux bien te donner ta note.

Asuma sortit une pile de papier.

Asuma _cherchant la pile _: Uzumaki, Uzumaki… À voilà Uzumaki Naruto… Voyons voir tu as eu 72 tu t'améliores Naruto, je te félicite je suppose que tu y es pour quelque chose Hyûga.

Hinata rougit légèrement.

Naruto : Ouais c'est Hinata-chan qui m'a aidé!

Asuma : Bien maintenant aller vous en. Retourné chez vous moi j'ai des tas de choses a faire

Asuma sortit de la salle et Naruto sourit et serra Hinata dans ses bras.

Naruto : Merci Hinata-chan c'est grâce a toi!

Hinata : Non… Non je... Je t'ai seulement guidé... C'est … C'est toi qui a toute fait

Naruto : Sans toi j'y serais jamais arrivé j'aurais coulé cette étapes ci et que j'ai une chance de passé mon année!

Hinata : C'est qu'un contrôle de Chimie

Naruto : Oui mais grâce a toi j'ai passé dans toute mes matières.

Hinata : Tu as reçu tes notes?

Naruto : Oui je passe partout!

Hinata : C'est… C'est génial Naruto-kun!

Naruto : C'est toi qui est génial Hinata-chan

Le garçon la lâcha enfin.

Naruto : Viens on va fêter sa chez moi

Hinata : Mais on devait rejoindre les autre pour manger une pizza.

Naruto _boude _: Ouais bon on ira chez moi après.

Hinata : Si tu veux

Hinata et Naruto partirent a la pizzeria ou ils retrouvèrent tout les autres. Il souhaitèrent bon anniversaire a Sakura et parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à 6 heures ensuite il partirent chacun de leur coté Tenten et Neji partirent chez le Hyûga, Sasuke, Gaara et Shikamaru retournèrent chez eux, Sakura et Temari retournèrent au manoir Haruno et Hinata suivit Naruto chez lui.

Naruto : Tu vas m'aides pour la dernière étape?

Hinata : Bien sur tu m'as demandé de t'aidé pour passer ton année pas seulement la quatrième étape.

Naruto : Merci Hinata-chan!

Hinata : De rien Naruto-kun

Naruto la regarde un moment.

Hinata : Naruto-kun? Ça va?

Naruto : Oui…

Hinata : Tu es sur? Tu me regardes bizarrement depuis quelque minute

Naruto : Je… Enfin…

Hinata : Oui?...

Naruto la regarda et se rapprocha d'elle sans s'en rendre conte. Hinata leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Naruto se plaça devant elle, il leva la main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

Hinata : Na… Ru… To… Kun…

Naruto ferma les yeux doucement, la Hyûga l'imita, les lèvres du garçon caressèrent les siennes avec douceurs. Il captura ses lèvres avec passion. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionner et amoureux. Hinata passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Le lycéen posa maladroitement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il la rapprocha de lui, il la serra contre lui sans délaisser ses lèvres chaude et douce qu'il rêvait de rencontrer à nouveau depuis la fête chez Sakura le jour du 27 décembre.

Naruto : Hinata… Hinata je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Hinata : Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, je rêve de t'entendre dire sa

Naruto : Hinata?

Hinata : Je t'aime aussi Naruto depuis le primaire, depuis tellement longtemps

Naruto : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit

Hinata : Parce que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi

Naruto : J'aurais aimé le savoir… Je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps avant de te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Hinata : Si je te l'aurais dit tu m'aurais dit je ne t'aime pas et j'aurais essayer de t'oublier et peut-être que jamais sa ne serait arrivé.

Naruto : Tu as bien fait alors

Hinata : Je sais

Naruto : Je t'aime

Hinata : Moi aussi…

Naruto sert la jeune femme dans c'est bras et l'embrasse doucement…

Prochain chapitre : Rêve devenant cauchemar

Laissez pleins de reviews à toute


	26. Chapter 26 Rêve devenant cauchemar

Yaa

Désoler en ne publiant pas les anges de puissance ou sœur de majutsu j'ai oublier de publier ma vie est musical

Chapitre 26 Rêve devenant cauchemar

Temari coiffait Sakura, elle lui remontait les cheveux. Elle voulait que sa petite sœur soit parfaite pour le jour de sa fête.

Sakura : Tes pas obliger de faire un truc aussi complexe

Temari : Tu as eu 18 ans et c'est ta soirée, je veux que tu sois la plus belle

Sakura : Lorsque tu t'occupes de moi Tema je suis toujours la plus belle et chaque fois je t'en remercie

Temari : Tu dois être parfaite pour Sasuke.

Sakura : Espérons qu'il ne se décommande pas

Temari : Ou qu'il arrive a l'heure

Sakura : Oui

Le téléphone sonna.

Temari : Mauvais signe.

Sakura mis le main libre.

Sakura _méfiante_ : Oui Allo?

Hinata : Saku c'est Hina tu devineras jamais se qui ses passer avec Naruto…

Sakura soupira de soulagement Temari sourit et continua à s'occuper de ses cheveux tout en écoutant Hinata, qui était de retour chez elle, raconté son histoire. Lorsqu'elles raccrochèrent Temari en avait finis avec les cheveux de Sakura.

Temari : Lève toi que je t'admire.

Sakura se leva. Ses cheveux étaient remontés, elle portait la croix que lui avait offerte son ange, sa robe était verte émeraude comme ses yeux. Dans ses cheveux Temari avait accroché la broche en or sertit d'émeraude et de quartz rose. C'était le bien le plus précieux de sa mère et elle voulait que sa fille le porte le jour de ses 18 ans, lors de la fête qui serait donnée pour elle.

Temari : Tu es magnifique, j'ai hâte que Sasuke te vois.

M.Haruno : Sakura tu es prêtes, Sasuke est en bas

Sakura se retourna vers son père.

M.Haruno : Sakura… Tu es aussi belle que ta mère

Temari : Je vous attend en bas

Temari descendit.

M.Haruno : Ma petite fille est une femme.

Sakura : Je serais toujours ta petite fille

M.Haruno : Sauf que tu ressembles de plus en plus a ta mère

Sakura : Je ne serais jamais aussi belle que Maman

M.Haruno : Bien sur tu es déjà aussi belle qu'elle.

Sakura : Merci

En bas :

Temari : Salut Sasuke

Le garçon se retourna il portait un costumes de soirée noir avec une chemise bleu.

Temari : Tu fais expert?

Sasuke : De quoi?

Temari : Ta chemise est toujours coordonnée avec sa robe

Sasuke : Coïncidence (na c'est moi qui fait expert)

Temari : Je te préviens

Sasuke : Quoi?

Temari : Elle est magnifique…

Temari se retourna intrigué le garçon se retourna a son tour. Sakura était dans les escaliers, elle descendait les marches dans sa direction. Sasuke était sans voix. Temari sourit et recula.

Sakura s'arrêta devant le jeune homme.

Sakura : Tu es là, et tu es à l'heure en plus.

Sasuke : Sakura… Tu… Bon sang… Tu es tellement belle…

Sakura : Merci

M.Haruno : Si vous y alliez

Sakura : Tu ne viens pas

M.Haruno : Si mais je vous laisse partir devant j'ai quelque chose a faire avant.

Sakura : Ok

M.Haruno : Il y a une limousine devant la maison, elle vous attend

Sasuke : Allons y

Sasuke tendit son bras à la jeune femme qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

Ils sortirent. Temari tendit sa main au père de Sakura. M.Haruno claqua la sienne dans celle de la jeune femme.

M.Haruno : Tu l'as rendu magnifique

Temari : Les laissez partir seul, grande idée

M.Haruno : J'espère que sa va servir

Temari : Il serait effectivement temps que Sakura comprenne qu'elle a des sentiments pour Sasuke… Qu'elle les assume aussi.

M.Haruno : Elle est comme sa mère.

Temari : Je n'en doute pas… Vous m'excuserez mais je me suis prévus un cinéma avec mon Shika.

M.Haruno : Va y je vais attendre environ une demi-heure ensuite la maison est à toi pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Temari : Merci

Elle attrapa le Téléphone.

Temari : Salut trésor

Shikamaru : Bonjour chaton…

Les portes de la grande salle où avaient lieu toutes les réceptions s'ouvrirent, un garçon qui avait les cheveux noirs en pétard et les yeux noir avec a son bras une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraude comme sa robe, entrèrent. Tout le monde se retourna. Les murmures d'appréciation se firent entendre.

Sasuke chuchota a sa cavalière.

Sasuke : Je croyait que tu n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention

Sakura : C'est pas pareil cette fois-ci je suis avec toi

Sakura lui sourit tendrement.

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke : Ça me fait plaisir.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

Après moins de 45 minutes le père de Sakura arriva.

Sasuke : Tu veux danser?

Sakura : Bien sur.

Sakura attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse ou il la fit tourné avec bonheur. Il dansa avec elle pendant un moment, il aimait non il adorait danser avec elle. Elle aussi adorait danser avec lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser. Un homme se posta devant Sakura il portait un masque.

Homme : Sakura

Sakura : On se connaît

Homme : Je suis un ami de l'ange

Sasuke tiqua, il leva les yeux et regarda l'homme avec méfiance.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Homme : J'aimerais vous parlez acceptez vous de m'accompagner dehors

Sakura : D'accord

Sasuke : Sakura…

Sakura : Je reviens t'inquiète

Sakura sortit avec l'homme, Sasuke se leva et se glissa dehors en douce.

L'homme lui parlait Sakura se retourna dos a lui et vit Sasuke.

Sakura : Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Une main se plaça devant sa bouche, elle voulu crier mais ne pu pas elle s'endormit. Avant de sombrer dans un monde noir elle entendit Sasuke crié.

Sasuke criait le nom de la jeune femme. Il partit en courant vers l'homme mais une échelle de corde apparu a coté de lui et qu'il partit. Sasuke regarda impuissant l'homme enlever la fille dont il était amoureux…

Prochain chapitre : L'ange au combat

Passez me voir dans sœur de majutsu ou Les anges de puissances et laissez pleins de reviews 

À TOUTE


	27. Chapter 27 L'ange au combat

Yaa

Chapitre 27 L'ange au combat.

Sakura se réveilla sur un lit dans une chambre luxueuse. Elle avait mal partout. Elle se redressa avec peine. Un homme entra au même moment.

Homme : Tu es réveillé j'en suis heureux

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous? Ou je suis?… Pourquoi j'ai mal partout?

Homme : Que de question que de question.

Sakura regarda l'homme devant elle, ses cheveux était long et noir mais le plus bizarre, il avait des yeux de serpents et il la regardait comme si elle était une proie. Sakura en avait froid dans le dos, elle avait vraiment très peur. Lorsque l'homme s'assit a coté d'elle et la regarda, elle frissonna de dégoût.

Homme : Je m'appelle Orochimaru, et tu es dans ma plus belle suite

Sakura : Dans un hôtel?

Orochimaru : Non chez moi

Sakura : Je… Je veux partir

Orochimaru : Mais pourquoi? Tu es chez toi, se matin tu as eu 18 ans tu as maintenant l'age de m'épouser Tsuki

Sakura : Non… non je… je veux pas me marier avec vous

Sakura était sur le bord des larmes lorsque l'homme au yeux de serpent posa le canon d'un semi automatique elle ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Orochimaru : La drogue qui ta endormit c'est a cause d'elle que tu as si mal. Je te laisse te reposer je t'épouserais demain.

Il sortit et la jeune femme éclata en sanglot elle se coucha sur le lit. Elle vit alors son collier a son cou.

Sakura _chuchotant pour elle-même _: Sasuke je t'en prit vient me sauver…

Sasuke était au bord de la crise de nerf a l'intérieur du jet il tournait en rond.

Rina : Sasu arrête sa tu me donne le tournis.

Sasuke : Désoler mais je te rappelle que Sakura c'est fait enlever!

Rina : Calme toi je suis entrain de retrouver le signal émis par son collier

Dex : C'était bien penser de mettre une puce dans le collier, t'a eu de la chance qu'elle le porte se soir.

Rina : Voilà j'ai…

Sasuke : Quoi?

Rina : J'ai retrouvé son signal

Sasuke : Génial

Rina : Elle est chez Orochimaru…

Sasuke : Mets les gaz Dex si ce serpent touche a un seul cheveux de sa tête je le descend et il va avoir mal…

Dex actionna les propulseurs.

Dex : Va te préparer on sera là-bas dans 1heure

Sasuke : On peu pas faire plus vite

Dex : Me demande pas de miracle elle est quand même planquer a l'ouest de la Russie sa base. (a l'autre bout du monde par rapport au Québec)

Sasuke se leva et partit réunir ses appareils.

Sakura chantonnait une chanson pour se calmer les nerfs. Lorsqu'elle entendit des coups de feu, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Une main se plaça sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

Une jeune femme portant un masque était derrière elle.

Femme : Viens avec moi.

Sakura la regardait méfiante comme elle n'avait pas le choix, elle prit la main de la jeune femme.

La femme sortit un foulard noir de sa poche.

Femme : Dehors il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas voir.

Sakura : Quoi?

Femme : La même chose pour laquelle ton ange ta poussé dans ta chambre lorsque se type est venu chez toi

Sakura se laissait faire. Rina lui attacha le foulard sur les yeux il sortir.

Rina : Tu me fais confiance?

Sakura : Tu étais là le jour ou cet homme est venu?

Rina : Oui, j'ai aidé à sortir le corps.

Sakura : Pourquoi vous portez des masques?

Rina : Parce que nous sommes des agents secrets et qu'on ne doit pas voir nos visages pour ne pas mettre nos proches en danger.

Sakura : Je te fais confiance

Rina sourit, elle conduisit Sakura a travers les cadavres et le sang. Mais, dans la grande salle, elle s'arrêta.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura retira son foulard. Son ange faisait face a Orochimaru. Le serpent avait un Katana long et effilé dans les mains. L'ange en avait un à sa ceinture, mais, dans ses mains, il tenait deux Saïs longs et parfaitement effilés. (Je vous ai dit que c'est mon arme préférer ")

L'ange se retourna et croisa le regard inquiet de la lycéenne. Il lui sourit et la rassura d'un seul regard. Sakura serra ses mains devant sa poitrine. Le combat commença, lorsque les lames se touchaient Sakura se tendait. L'ange enfonça sa première lame dans l'épaule du serpent. Le sang coulait sur le sol. Sakura qui détestait la vue du liquide rouge et chaud lorsqu'il ne venait pas de son propre corps ne broncha pas. Rina posa sa main sur son épaule. Un garçon arriva Sakura reconnu celui qui avait soigné son ange…

Temari discutait avec Shikamaru lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Temari : Bouge pas je vais répondre.

Elle se leva et décrocha le combine

Temari : Oui allo?

Shikamaru couché sur le lit de la jeune femme la regardait sans bouger. Il se redressa lorsqu'il la vit perdre son sourire. Il se leva et marcha dans sa direction. Temari pétrifié laissa tomber le combiné, elle tomba sur ses genoux sans pouvoir se retenir. Shikamaru couru a ses côtés et prit le combiné.

Shikamaru : Allo?

M.Haruno : Shikamaru c'est M. Haruno

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

M.Haruno _voix étouffer _: Sakura a été enlevé…

Shikamaru : Bon sang

M.Haruno : Je… Enfin il faut que je passe la nuit au poste… Tu peux rester avec Temari et guetter peut-être l'appelle des ravisseurs

Shikamaru : Oui… Oui je reste ici.

M.Haruno le remercia et raccrocha. Shikamaru l'imita, il déposa le combiné et serra Temari contre lui. La jeune femme éclata en sanglot.

Une plainte d'échappa de la bouche de l'ange. Il regarda sa cuisse blesser, la coupure était profonde et douloureuse, elle réduisait de moitié sa mobilité. L'ange n'était pas vaincu pour autant.

Orochimaru : Tu as du cran

Ange : Jamais je ne te laisserais toucher a Sakura Jamais tu m'entends.

Orochimaru : Si c'est pas mignon le célèbre ange gardien est finalement tombé amoureux d'une de ses protéger.

Rina : Sa prouve au moins qu'il a un cœur le contraire de toi.

Orochimaru : Moi aussi j'ai un cœur après l'avoir épouser et mise enceinte je lui donnerais tout se qu'elle veut bijoux, robes de luxe, elle sera logé vêtu nourris et traité comme une princesse.

Sasuke : Si tu veux l'épouser tu devras d'abord me tué

Orochimaru : Comme c'est intéressant tu entends chérie ton ange protège même ta vertu.

Sakura se plaça derrière Rina.

Médoc : Nous serions trois a la protéger si jamais tu faisait preuve d'un coup tellement bas, que par miracle, tu arriverais a tué notre meilleur éléments.

Ange : Tu vois ça sa s'appelle savoir s'entourer.

Rina : Tue se sale serpents une fois pour toutes.

Orochimaru : Bon d'accord si vous insistez je prendrais cette fille avec, comme sa ma fiancé ne sera pas seul. J'aurais plus de descendant

Rina : Pauvre idiot si tu me prends avec elle tu ne pourras jamais la toucher.

Orochimaru : J'aime les défis

Ange : Moi j'en ai marre de parler alors approche que je coupe ta sale langue de vipère.

Orochimaru sourit, s'était effrayant. Sakura en eu des frissons dans le dos. Rina attrapa sa main pour la rassurer.

Rina : T'inquiète, jamais il ne te touchera.

Sakura hocha la tête nerveuse.

L'ange se lança il blessa Orochimaru au visage.

Orochimaru : Mon visage! Tu m'as défiguré! Tu vas le payer sale gamin tu te crois fort derrière ton masque mais il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT.

Il abattit sa lame dans le visage du garçon, un cris de douleur se fit entendre, le serpent se servit du moment d'aveuglement de l'ange pour le frapper dans le ventre. L'ange vola sur plusieurs mètre avant de s'écraser dans le mur. Sakura sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Elle remarqua ensuite le masque de l'ange couper en deux au pied d'Orochimaru qui aplatit son pied dessus.

Orochimaru éclata de rire.

Orochimaru : Lève toi maintenant et montre nous ton visage!

Le garçon se leva le sang tombait sur le sol par grosse goutte…

Prochain chapitre : Les masques se retirent

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE

(Dsl d'être aussi longue mais je voulais finir le chapitre 17 des anges de puissances avant de publier)


	28. Chapter 28 Les masques se retirent

Yaa!

Alors voilà le chapitre que tout le monde attends Sakura découvre qui est son ange

Chapitre 28 Les masques se retirent

Sasuke se redressa. Le sang coulait dans son visage. Une coupure barrait son visage elle commençait en haut de son œil droit et se terminait en bas de son œil gauche au niveau de la bouche. Sasuke passa sa manche sur son œil droit et pu enfin l'ouvrir.

Orochimaru : Tu es encore capable de te battre

Sasuke : Si tu crois que sa va m'en empêcher.

Il se retourna vers Sakura, elle le regardait, mais elle ne paraissait pas étonnée seulement inquiète.

Sasuke retira son Katana de l'étuis. Il se plaça en position de combat. Orochimaru se lança sur lui. Il esquivait, parait, attaquait, il était rapide comme l'éclair. Orochimaru encaissait la lame qui tombait sur lui. Il essayait d'attaquer mais il n'arrivait qu'a l'effleurer.

Sasuke : Ben alors? Tu n'arrives plus à bouger correctement?

Orochimaru : Pauvre idiot

Sasuke attaqua. Il lui transperça le ventre. Orochimaru siffla et une trentaine d'homme sortir de nul part. Rina se plaça devant Sakura.

Rina : Reste derrière moi.

Elle sortit un Katana. Le Médoc aussi.

Sasuke : Lâche!

Orochimaru : Je n'ai jamais été honnête.

Les hommes attaquèrent Sasuke du se déconcentrer d'Orochimaru après 15 minutes, il était tous mort et Orochimaru avait disparu. Sasuke se lança près de Sakura qui était recroquevillé dans un coin devant un cadavre. Elle était morte de peur. Sasuke s'agenouilla devant elle.

Sasuke : Sakura? Sakura c'est fini je te ramène chez toi.

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui.

Sakura : Sasuke… Sasuke!

Sakura se lança dans ses bras en pleurant.

Sasuke : Je suis là

Sakura : Je… Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher…

Sasuke referma ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Aller on s'en va d'ici

Sakura : Oui…

Il partit Sakura passa ses bras autour de son cou et cacha son visage dans son cou.

Sasuke la laissa faire, il marchait vers la sortit, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas voir le spectacle morbide qui était devant eux. Dex et Rina les suivaient. Ils entrèrent dans le jet et il la déposa sur l'un des sièges avant de l'attacher. Il s'assit a coté d'elle et Rina commença a soigner sa blessure aux visages.

Rina : Il t'a pas manquer on peu dire.

Sasuke : Concentre toi au lieu de parlé parce que tu m'aides pas là.

Rina sourit et nettoya la coupure. Ensuite en déchira le pantalon du jeune homme et nettoya la coupure sur sa cuisse.

Rina : Tu auras besoin de point de suture, on dirait.

Sasuke : Ouais, ouais

Rina rejoignit Dex à l'avant de l'appareil.

Sakura regardait Sasuke. Le garçon se retourna.

Sasuke : Tes pas trop en colère?

Sakura : Au… Au fond de moi… j'ai toujours su que c'était toi…

Sasuke : J'avais pas le droit de te dire qui j'étais

Sakura : Je sais…

Sasuke posa sa main sur la sienne.

Sasuke : Je serais toujours là pour te protéger

Sakura : Merci…

Sakura posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit en se serrant contre lui. Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tête.

Ils arrivèrent chez Sakura. Sasuke la prit dans ses bras entra chez Sakura. Temari sortit de sa chambre.

Temari : Sa… Sakura!

Temari dégringola les escaliers en courant, elle prit Sakura et la serra contre elle.

Shikamaru arriva après.

Shikamaru : Temari appelle son père, il doit être hyper inquiet

Temari : Oui

Temari redonna son amie a Sasuke et partit attraper le téléphone.

Sasuke : Je vais la déposer dans sa chambre je dois y aller

Shikamaru : Avant ça qu'est-ce que tu as eu au visage? Et qu'est-ce qui sait passé?

Sasuke : Elle vous racontera je n'ai pas le temps

Sasuke monta et déposa la jeune femme sur son lit avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de partir.

Dans le jet Dex et Rina l'attendait il repartir vers leur bases…

Prochain chapitre : La mission

Chapitre que je n'aime pas spécialement j'avais envi de pleurer lorsque je l'ai écrit(quand j'écrit je me mets vraiment dans la peau du personnage principal sa m'aide a mieux comprendre mon histoire)

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	29. Chapter 29 La mission

Yaa

Chapitre 29 La mission

Temari : Quoi c'est Sasuke ton ange gardien?

Sakura : Oui mais tu dois le dire a personne enfaîte je devrais même pas te le dire

Temari : Je dirais rien t'inquiète

Sakura : Merci… Ta soirée avec Shika s'était comment

Temari : Génial jusqu'à ce que ton père appelle pour dire que tu as été enlever

Sakura : Désolé j'ai tout gâcher

Temari : Non c'est cette Orochi-machin-chouette

: Orochimaru c'est le plus dangereux criminel mondial depuis presque 5 ans

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, Sasuke était entré dans la chambre de la Sakura sans qu'elle ne sent rendes contre.

Sakura : Sasuke comment tu vas?

Sasuke : Je vais bien toi

Sakura : Temari a prit soin de moi

Sasuke s'assit en face des deux filles, la blessure a son visage avait été refermer avec des points de suture et elle avait meilleure allure nettoyer.

Temari : Il ta pas manquer ton Dangereux criminel mondial

Sakura passa son doigt sur la blessure, Sasuke ne broncha pas.

Sakura : Tu n'as pas mal

Sasuke : Rina ma bourré d'anti-douleur

Sakura : Pardonne moi Sasuke, c'est ma faute.

Sasuke attrapa son poignet et la regarda dans les yeux.

Sasuke : Ne dit jamais sa!

Sakura : Mais…

Sasuke : Tu n'es que la victime de se sale serpent, je savais ou je m'en allais lorsque j'ai été te chercher j'aurais pu demander des renforts mais je ne l'ai pas fait tu n'est que victime et en aucun cas c'est ta faute tu m'entends

Sakura était impressionné par l'autorité du garçon Temari aussi enfaîte. La lycéenne baissa les yeux, elle découvrit les lèvres du garçon les baissers qu'elle avait échangé avec l'ange enfin lui. Elle se mit alors à rougir et s'éloigna, Temari, qui avait suivit l'échange, compris immédiatement se qui la rendait aussi gêné.

Temari : Pourquoi tu es là?

Sasuke : Pour prendre des nouvelles de Sakura, et pour te dire qu'un ami a moi viendra à peu près tout les jour le matin et le soir faire une ronde dans les prochains mois

Sakura : Comment je saurais qui il est?

Sasuke : Je vais te le présenter tout à l'heure lorsqu'il passera

Sakura : Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi

Sasuke : Je pars dans trois jour, le temps de me remettre de mes blessures, ma mission est de la plus haute importance et elle dura sans doute plusieurs mois

Sakura : Mais tu vas manquer les derniers examens… Tu vas échouer ton année

Sasuke : Mon année n'est pas en danger puisque de toute façon j'ai déjà mon diplôme d'étude

Sakura : Comment?

Sasuke : Pour rentrer au FBI j'avais besoin d'un certain nombre de truc, j'ai appris les arts martiaux, l'Espagnol, l'Anglais, le Japonais, l'Italien, le Chinois et l'Arabe j'ai aussi appris tout ce qui m'était utile en matière général et je continue d'apprendre dans des matières variés

Sakura : Alors tu m'as bluffé tu n'avais pas besoin de moi en Chimie.

Sasuke : Je suis agent secret pas scientifique, je pige rien à la physique et a la chimie.

Sakura et Temari ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Sakura : Tu vas devoir partir combien de temps.

Sasuke : Je l'ignore.

Sakura : Tu seras de retour pour le bal de finissant?

Sasuke : Je ne conterais pas là-dessus a ta place.

Sakura baissa la tête dessus, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire attendri.

Sasuke : Je vais essayer d'être la ce soir la, pour toi

Sakura se lança dans ses bras.

Sakura : Tu vas me manquer Sasuke-kun

Sasuke : Toi aussi tu vas me manquer

Il la repose pour la regarder. Il prit le collier, qu'elle avait dans le cou, dans sa main.

Sasuke : Promet moi de jamais le retirer

Temari : Tu as mis une puce dedans non?

Sasuke : Oui comme sa, quoi qu'il arrive je saurais toujours ou tu es.

Sakura : Je le garderais toujours, je te le promets.

On sonna a la porte.

Sasuke : Ça doit être lui vient je vais te le présenté.

Il ouvrit la porte et un garçon dans la vingtaine se trouvait derrière. Il portait une casquette verte, un jean et une chemise noire. Il était grand et musclé, son teint était légèrement maté, il avait de beaux yeux océan et des cheveux blond lui arrivant aux épaules.

Sasuke : Salut vieux

Garçon : Sasuke, moi qui avais peur de mettre trompé de maison elle est tellement petite elle se confond dans le paysage.

Sasuke leva les yeux et le jeune homme se permit d'entrer. Il vit Sakura.

Homme : Tu dois être Sakura, moi c'est Eichi.

Sakura : C'est bien moi et voici Temari.

Temari : Salut…

Sakura lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

Temari : Aie

Sakura : Shika!

Temari : A oui c'est vrai… Tu m'as donné envi de le voir… Bye

Temari partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sakura : Désolé

Eichi : J'ai l'habitude, comme ton copain ici présent je suis assez populaire chez la clientèle Féminine

Sasuke : Clientèle? Depuis quand on vend nos services?

Eichi : Façon de parler

Sasuke : Je te préviens, si tu l'as touches tu ne seras plus très populaire

Sakura sourit.

Eichi : Je vais faire le tour pour me repérer

Eichi partit dans la maison.

Sakura : Tu pars que dans trois jour pour ta mission

Sasuke : Oui mais je pars dans quelque heure pour mon centre je dois faire des tests physiques et de santé.

Sakura : Tu reviendras?

Sasuke : Non

Sakura baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Sasuke : T'inquiète pas avec le concours de danse, le concours de Tsuki et les cours tu n'auras pas le temps de me regretter.

Sakura se serra contre lui sans répondre. Sasuke resserra son étreinte, il ne voulait pas partir il voulait rester près d'elle.

Il sortir dehors. Sasuke enfourcha sa moto et mit son casque. Sakura s'approcha et lui retira.

Sasuke : Sakura…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes, ils échangèrent un baiser doux et tendre mais tout deux pouvaient sentir la passion de l'autre. Sakura relâcha ses lèvres à regret et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Sakura _retenant ses sanglots _: Promet moi que tu reviendras…

Sasuke : Sakura…

Sakura _en sanglot_ : Promet le moi!

Sasuke la regarda un instant, il se redressa et alla chercher ses lèvres.

Sasuke : Je te le promets

Sakura : Je t'aime Uchiwa

Sasuke : Je t'aime, moi aussi Tsuki

Tous deux sourires même si le cœur n'y était pas, Sasuke serra Sakura contre lui celle-ci éclata en sanglot. Il la lâcha le cœur serrer et remit son casque, il démarra et partit. Sakura entra dans la maison en pleure. Eichi la vit passée et entrer dans sa chambre il vit Temari sortit de la sienne en courant pour rejoindre sa petite sœur. Il soupira, depuis le début il le savait c'est a lui qu'aurait du revenir cette mission…

Ce chapitre je le trouve trop triste! J'ai faillis pleurer en l'écrivant mdr

Prochain chapitre : Tu veux m'accompagner au bal

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	30. Chapter 30 Veuxtu m'accompagner au bal?

Yaa

Melie : Ça fais plaisir à lire Voilà la suite

Maodi : C'est long hein? Et il reste 10 chapitres (d'écrit les autre le sont juste pas " et oui quand moi j'écris je le fais pas a moitié faut avoir de la patience parce qu j'écrit beaucoup juste pour les anges de puissance j'ai la moitié des chapitre de ma vie est musical d'écrit et j'ai déjà 124 pages alors que pour ma vie est musical qui a le double de chapitre presque j'ai 141 pages " )

Voilà la chapitre d'introduction a la futur relation Garaa/sho mais oui je l'ai pas oublier mon price des sables adorer 

Chapitre 30 Tu veux m'accompagner au bal?

C'était le mois de juin, les filles s'entraînaient pour le concours de danse qui était dans une semaine.

Après une heure de danse, elles prirent une pause.

Les filles se laissèrent tomber sur le sol en riant.

Sho : Vous avez quelqu'un pour le bal samedi?

La plupart des filles hochèrent la tête.

Ayumi : Vous savez pas la meilleur?

Sora : Non

Sho : Ses a propos d'Ino

Ayumi : Tes au courant

Sho : Sur! Non mais sans blague sortir avec le frère de sa copine ses trop stupide

Tama : J'ai entendu dire que Tina l'avait laisser tomber alors Ino sort avec son frère pour l'énerver

Nami : Si Ino sort avec le Nik pour faire enragé Tina je donne pas cher de sa peau

Tenten : Vous oubliez que Tina déteste Nik qu'il sorte avec Ino si elle la laisser tomber elle va s'en ficher

Sakura : Tina raconte a tout le monde qu'elle attend le retour de Sasuke et qu'il lui a promis de revenir le soir du bal que pour elle

Temari : Je connais pas cette fille mais je ne l'aime déjà pas

Ame : Sasuke ne sortira jamais avec elle non?

Hinata : Non.

Kumo : Cette idiote aura l'air vraiment stupide, elle sera toute seule toute la soirée

Tama : Elle draguera tous les garçons mêmes ceux qui sont avec une fille elle ne sera jamais toute seule

Sakura : Si on pratiquait

Temari : Mouais tout le monde debout.

Tout le monde recommence à danser. Le lendemain après-midi à l'école Gaara traînait dans les locaux de musique. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Gaara ouvrit la porte.

Gaara : Sho?

Sho : Salut comment tu vas?

Gaara : Euh… Bien qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sho : J'ai suivi la musique

Elle entra et ferma la porte. Gaara la regardait étonner.

Sho : T'occupe pas de moi je viens juste pour t'écouter.

Gaara soupira et continua à gratter les corde de sa basse. Sho s'assit sur le sol et écoutait la mélodie. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un moment. Gaara ne la regardait pas il murmurait les paroles de la chanson.

Sho : Gaara?

Le garçon arrêta de jouer et la regarda.

Gaara : Oui?

Sho : Tu as quelqu'un pour Samedi?

Gaara : Non.

Sho : Tu veux venir avec moi?

Gaara : Je croyais que tu avais un copain

Sho : C'est fini depuis une semaine

Gaara : Désoler

Sho : C'est pas grave il me tombait sur les nerfs

Gaara était douer pour déchiffrer les sentiments, il savait qu'elle lui mentait.

Sho : Tu veux bien?

Gaara : Hum?

Sho : Venir avec moi au bal

Gaara : Oui j'irais avec toi

Sho : Merci

Sho l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit. Gaara recommença a jouer.

: Alors?

Sho : Il a dit oui

: Bien

Sho : Hana?

Hana : Oui

Sho : Ton idée, elle était super en allant au bal avec Gaara sa va fermer la grande trappe de tout ceux qui riait de moi parce que cet imbécile ma plaquer

Hana : Tu t'imagines la tête d'Aki lorsque tu arriveras au bras du troisième garçon le plus en vue de tout le lycée

Sho : J'ai hâte d'y être.

Sho et Hana partirent des locaux de musique pour aller chez cette dernière. Plus tard Gaara sortit à son tour avec son instrument, il alla rejoindre Naruto qui se pratiquait, lui aussi. Hinata était avec lui.

Hinata : Gaara comment tu vas?

Gaara : Je vais bien et toi

Hinata : Bien en venant j'ai croisé Sho elle m'a dit que vous alliez au bal ensemble.

Gaara : Oui elle est venu me voir tout à l'heure

Hinata : C'est gentil de l'accompagner, depuis qu'Aki la plaquer, elle était toujours triste même si elle essayait de le cacher, si vous sortez ensemble sa lui fera le plus grand bien.

Gaara : Je sais pas si on va sortir ensemble, j'ai accepter pour lui faire plaisir.

Hinata : Tu as bien fait

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Naruto se leva.

Naruto : Allez si on y allait?

Hinata : Oui!

Ils partirent tous les trois et se rendirent chacun chez eux. Hinata appela alors Sakura pour lui dire que Gaara et Sho allaient au bal ensemble.

Sakura : Va falloir s'occuper de lui il doit être beau pour Sho

Hinata : Oui on va devoir s'occuper de lui

Ils appelèrent ensuite les autres pour partirent ensuite chercher leurs vêtements de soirée, même si certains les avait déjà.

Prochain chapitre : Le bal des finissants

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE et passer voir sœur de majutsu parce que sans reviews je publie pas la suite " Je sais je suis pas sympa


	31. Chapter 31 Le bal des finissants

YAA

Bon je vais partir demain pour 4 jour mais avant de partir je publirais le chapitre 32 ;) enfin qui y'a des reviews

Chapitre 31 Le bal des finissants

Tout le monde était chez Sakura, à l'étage Sho, Hinata, Tenten, Temari et Sakura se préparaient pour le bal. En bas Gaara, Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru attendaient qu'elle soit prêtes.

Naruto : Sa fais bizarre Gaara a un costume de soirée

Gaara : Toi aussi je te rappelle

Naruto : C'est Hinata-chan qui a insisté

Shikamaru : Tu croyait l'accompagner au bal habiller comme d'habitude?

Naruto : Ben j'aurais mis un jean et un t-shirt noir.

Neji : Tes plus bête que je le pensais,

Sakura descendit voir les garçons, elle portait une robe bleue océan décolleté et noué d'une boucle dans le cou. Son dos était nu et la robe commençait environ 10 cm en haut de ses fesses et s'arrêtait juste avant de toucher le sol.

Naruto : Sakura!

Gaara : Tu es superbe, dommage que Sasuke ne soit pas là pour te le dire lui-même.

Sakura : C'est pas important faites plutôt attention a vos cavalière.

Les garçons se retournèrent Hinata était en haut des escaliers. Elle portait une robe noire simple et moulante, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Naruto lui fit un grand sourire.

Tenten arriva a son tour dans une robe rouge moulante, fendu sur le coté et sans bretelle. Ses cheveux était attacher part une demi couette, il ondulait sur son dos.

Elle descendit Neji la regardait d'un regard tendre et heureux.

Tenten : Sa te plait?

Neji : Tu est … Tenten tu est sublime.

Tenten : Merci

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Hinata se serrait contre Naruto.

Sho et Temari arrivèrent. Temari portait une robe violette décolletée à une manche, fendue des deux côté, volant lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle s'approcha de Shikamaru il l'embrassa tendrement. Sho portait une robe blanche, elle était simple, décolleté et longue. Ses cheveux noirs était fixer avec une pince et ses yeux bleu ressortait grâce au contrasse de sa robe et de ses cheveux.

Gaara : Tu es magnifique

Sho : Merci

Sakura : On y va une limousine nous attends dehors

Tous hochèrent la tête et sortirent au bras de leur cavalier hormis Sakura qui était seul. Ils arrivèrent à la soirée, et s'amusèrent énormément.

Sho était passé devant Aki un sourire aux lèvre, Gaara sourit a son tour.

Les quatre fille surprirent une discutions.

Aki : Je le crois pas se mec ma piquer ma nana

Son ami : Tu l'avais plaquer je te rappelle

Aki : Je suis sur qu'elle ne l'aime pas elle fait sa que pour me rendre jaloux

Son ami : Ben sa marche

Deux filles discutèrent juste a coté.

Fille1 : Tu as vu Sho est avec Gaara

Fille2 : La chance qu'elle a! il est trop mignon!

Fille1 : Sa va clouer le bec a tout ceux qui se sont moquer d'elle parce que cet idiot d'Aki la plaquer

Fille2 : Son mec la plaque et elle se pointe avec le troisième mec le plus populaire de l'école.

Temari chuchota a l'oreille de Sakura.

Temari : Bah c'est qu'il est populaire Gaara!

Shikamaru : Toi aussi tu as remarqué?

La question était ironique bien sur.

Temari le répéta a Hinata et Sakura a Tenten. Bientôt les couples dansaient sur de la musique entraînante.

Tenten et Neji passèrent près de Sho et Gaara.

Tenten : Est vous deux, vous êtes super populaire! Vous formez un couple super mignon soit un fulmine de rage soit on arrête pas de dire que vous êtes trop mignon.

Sho sourit son plan marchait, elle regarda Hana et lui fit un grand sourire celle-ci lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Aki s'approcha d'elle.

Aki : Tien Sho, tu as trouvé quelqu'un c'est étonnant, je croyais que tout le monde savait que je t'avais jeter, après tout si tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi qui voudrais de toi.

Sho : Va te faire voir.

Elle tourna la tête alors qu'il allait la relancer Gaara intervit.

Gaara : Ça suffi ferme là

Aki : De quoi tu te mêles?

Gaara : Ben tu vois ce soir ta perdu ta place et c'est moi son cavalier alors va en énervé une autre

Aki : Comment tu peux sortir avec une fille comme elle

Gaara : Tu veux dire belle, mignonne, sympa, amusante, et avouons le très sexy.

Aki : Tu t'es trouver personne de mieux qu'elle

Gaara : Si tu savais combien de fille mon demander d'être leur cavalier.

Aki : Va te faire voir, Sho je suis vraiment content de t'avoir laisser tomber.

Sho partit Gaara la suivit en bousculant Aki sans se retenir.

Gaara s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle pleurait. Il la prit contre lui.

Gaara : Écoute pas cet idiot t,es une fille génial

Sho : Merci…

Gaara : Aller je te raccompagne chez toi

Sho hocha la tête, il la conduisit chez lui le chemin se fit en silence.

Arrivé chez la jeune femme il lui dit bon soir, il sortit de la cour, coupable elle le suivit.

Sho : Gaara?

Le jeune homme se retourna.

Gaara : Oui?

Sho : Je dois te dire un truc

Gaara : Je t'écoute

Sho : Tu as été tellement gentil je me sens coupable d'avoir fait sa

Gaara : Fait quoi?

Sho : Je me suis servit de toi, je voulais clouer le bec a Aki et a toutes les personnes qui on rie de moi lorsqu'il ma plaquer devant toute l'école… Je me suis servit de toi parce que tu es super populaire…

Gaara : Je sais

Sho _étonné _: Quoi? Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir accepter de m'accompagner

Gaara : Parce que j'avais envi d'y aller avec toi Sho

Sho : Mais…

Gaara : Bonne nuit et… Ne pleure plus pour cet idiot, il n'en vaut pas la peine

Gaara se retourna et partit Sho le regarda partir en silence avant de partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

À la fête Sakura regardait silencieusement les couples sur la piste de danse, au début de la soirée elle avait danser avec ses amis mais maintenant s'était surtout des danse en couple. Elle prit son verre et sortit, dans la cour elle pouvait entendre la musique.

: Pourquoi es tu ici toute seule?

Sakura soupira, elle voulait être seul et prendre l'air on devait absolument la déranger elle se retourna pour crier sur le garçon qui l'avait interrompu dans ses penser. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, devant elle un garçon avec un costume de soirée noir et une chemise bleu. Ses cheveux était en pétard et son visage était cacher sous un masque argenté.

Ange : Bonsoir

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Ange : Je t'avais dit que je viendrais non?

Sakura : Sasuke…

Il s'approcha d'elle, Sakura le suivait du regard. Il caressa sa joue doucement.

Sakura : Pourquoi ton masque?

Ange : Parce que j'arrive directement Italie juste pour te voir

Sakura : Tu vas repartir

Ange : Si j'avais le choix tu sais bien que je resterais

Sakura : Je veux voir ton visage

Elle posa ses doigts sur le masque et les glissa sous le masque, il ne broncha pas. Elle lui retira et découvrir le visage du brun. Il n'avait pas changé seulement une cicatrice fine, partait, en ligne oblique presque droite, à coté de son œil droit et qui se terminait un peu sous son œil gauche.

Sakura passa son doigt sur la cicatrice.

Sasuke : Tu es magnifique ce soir

Sakura : Merci

Sasuke : Tu as un cavalier

Sakura : Non, je savais que tu viendrais

Sasuke : Si on rentrait

Sakura : Je veux rester seul avec toi

Sasuke : Je veux te faire danser

Sakura : On entend la musique d'ici

Sasuke : C'est parfait

Sakura glissa ses doigt entre ceux du garçon et il dansèrent, seul sous les astres nocturnes, lorsque la fête fut finis, avant que tout le monde sorte, Sasuke embrassa Sakura tendrement.

Sakura : La prochaine fois tu resteras

Sasuke : Je te le promet

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et une échelle de corde tomba a coté de lui, il remit son masque et grimpa. Alors qu'il grimpait l'échelle s'élevait lorsque tout le monde fut enfin sortir du bâtiment, Sakura était seul dans la cour souriante. Ses amis la rejoignirent et Temari la questionna du regard, elle fit un grand sourire a son amie qui comprit alors que Sasuke était venu pour la voir. Sakura rentra chez elle et découvrit Eichi.

Sakura : Salut Eichi

Eichi : Salut princesse tu as passé une bonne soirée?

Sakura : Excellente

Eichi : Où est ta copine?

Sakura : Avec Shikamaru ils aiment bien se balader tard le soir

Eichi : Ok

Sakura : Je te conseille pas de l'attendre, parce que j'ai aucune idée quand elle rentrera

Eichi sourit et la regarda s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il découvrit en grimaçant la plait qui saignait sur son ventre. Il alla vérifier si la jeune femme dormait et fit entrer quatre homme qui sortir deux brancard de la cuisine, sur chacun deux il y avait un corps, mort…

Prochain chapitre : Paris

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	32. Chapter 32 Paris

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre 32 Assez court mais bon.

Chapitre 32 Paris

Tout le monde était a l'aéroport.

Sakura : Les garçons je vous es promis de vous amener avec nous mais comme vous avez pas de billet j'ai réserver le Jet de la compagnie de mon père.

Gaara : Ça sera pas la première fois qu'on se balade en Jet.

Sakura : Là-bas, il vous attend

Naruto : Je suis sûr qu'on va arriver avant vous

Hinata : Mouais mais si vous y aller pas vous allez arriver en retard

Shikamaru : Mouais allons-y

Les garçons partirent. Les filles entrèrent à leur tour dans l'avion qui les attendait. Elles décollèrent pour Paris un peu après le Jet.

Après quelques heures, elles arrivèrent enfin a destination. Les garçons étaient déjà là.

Naruto : Je savais qu'on arriverait avant vous

Sho : Mouais mais nous on a eu le dîner dans l'avion on a écouter un film et l'on a relaxer.

Hana : Voyager en première classe ses trop génial

Ayumi : Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai déjà envi de repartir

Sora : Pourquoi pas?

Tenten : Parce qu'on a un concours de danse a gagner et que je veux passer du temps a Paris avec mon copain

Tenten se pencha au dessus du garçon qui était assit et l'embrasse tendrement.

Hinata : C'est Venise la ville de l'amour non?

Tenten : M'en fiche

Hinata : Moi aussi

Hinata s'approcha de Naruto qui l'embrassa avec amour.

Temari : C'est pas que ses pas romantiques tout ça mais avec le décalage il va bientôt faire nuit et je veux surtout pas dormir ici.

Sakura : La compagnie de mon père a un hôtel ici on peut aller là bas.

Ame : Cool un hôtel pour nous tout seul!

Sakura sourit et les guida jusqu'à l'hôtel. Comme il devait partager les chambres a deux ils choisirent chacun leur colocataire.

Temari/Shikamaru

Sho/Hana

Ame/Nami

Tama/Sora

Eri/Kumo

Ayumi/Hitomi

Neji/Naruto

Tenten/Hinata

Sakura et Gaara étaient seuls dans des chambres individuelles.

Le lendemain Sakura frappa a la chambre de Temari.

Sakura : Tema! Tu viens on t'attend pour pratiquer.

Sakura ouvrit la porte doucement et trouva Temari endormie dans les bras de Shikamaru. Elle sourit et referma la porte.

Kumo : Ou est Temari?

Sakura : Elle dort encore, sa va faire des flammèches si je la réveille, vous avez qu'a prendre votre journée pour visiter.

Tenten : Génial!

Elle attrapa la main de Neji.

Tenten : J'ai toujours voulu visiter Paris!

Neji la suivit amusée.

Nami : Tu viens avec nous Sakura?

Sakura : J'ai déjà visité Paris je connais tous ce qu'il y a voir, Je vais rester à l'hôtel me relaxer autour de la piscine.

Sho : Moi aussi je suis déjà venu, je vais te tenir compagnie

Sakura : Cool

Les filles partirent les garçons partirent eux aussi. Temari et Shika dormaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, Sho et Sakura était au soleil autour de la piscine. Gaara s'assit au soleil plus loin. Sakura était dans la piscine. Sho était coucher sur le dos, elle se laissait bronzer.

Sakura : Tu trouves que ton bronzage est ok

En effet la jeune femme avait la peau foncé, bronzé comme si elle passait tout son temps sous le soleil.

Sho : J'aime sentir les rayons du soleil caresser ma peau, je ne fait pas sa pour bronzé.

Sakura : Tes comme Gaara?

Sho regarda le garçon. Il ne cherchait même pas a se protéger du soleil.

Sho : Je crois… Que oui…

Sakura : Tu es bizarre depuis le bal

Sho : Lorsque Gaara ma raccompagner chez moi… Je lui ai dit que je m'étais servit de lui parce qu'il était populaire il ma dit qu'il le savait lorsque je lui ai demander pourquoi il avait accepter s'il le savait, il m'as répondu qu'il avait envi d'aller au bal avec moi…

Sakura : C'est mignon

Sho : Je crois… Que depuis le bal… Je n'arrête pas de penser a se qu'il m'a dit et a ce qu'il a dit a Aki a propos de moi… Et…

Sakura : Tu crois être amoureuse de lui mais tu as peur de lui dire.

Sho : Oui

Sakura : Tu sais vous vous ressemblez, sûr Gaara est calme et toi ta l'air de Naruto en plus féminine mais je crois que Gaara aimerait beaucoup sortir avec une fille comme toi, sa lui ferais tu bien

Sho : Tu crois que je devrais tenter ma chance

Sakura : Pourquoi pas?

Sho sourit et regarde Gaara, elle se recoucha sur son bras et discuta avec Sakura, plus tard Temari se joignit a leur discutions et Shikamaru alla discuter avec Gaara…

Plus loin quelqu'un observait les trois filles discuter avec des jumelles, un sourire sur les lèvres.

: Sakura…

Prochain chapitre : La compétition (L'originalité tue)

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	33. Chapter 33 La compétition

Yaa!

J'ai oublier de demander vous penser que c'est qui la personne qui espionne Sakura?

Chapitre 33 La compétition

Les filles couraient dans tout les sens. Neji attrape Tenten au passage et l'assit sur lui.

Neji : Calme toi a courir partout comme sa tu me donne le tournis

Tenten : Désoler mais c'est aujourd'hui la compétition

Neji : Je sais, je sais mais votre danse est parfaite arrête de courir comme ça.

Ame : Fait comme Tema elle dort encore

Kumo : Elle dort toujours

Sakura : Soyez sympa il est que 8h moi aussi je dormirais si vous arrêtiez de courir dans tout les sens

Hinata : Elle va bientôt se réveille

Sakura : Dans une heure pas avant sinon elle va tout vous gueuler dessus et franchement ses pas le jour

Nami : Elle se lève à qu'elle heure le matin?

Sakura : 9h environ, lorsqu'elle veut se réveiller sinon elle se recouche et se rendors

Sora : Même lorsqu'elle…

Sakura : O bon sans vous croyez vraiment qu'elle coucherait avec Shika avec une gagne d'excité comme vous à coté qui peuvent enter n'importe quand?

Tama : L'autre jour elle a dormit super longtemps

Sakura : Mouais c'est le décalage elle et Shika son rentrer a 4h du mat

Kumo : Comment tu le sais?

Sakura : Je suis la chambre en face et il mon réveiller

Ame : Ok

Les filles se calmèrent enfin et déjeunèrent en parlant. La discutions était animé et détendait l'atmosphère.

Tema ouvrit les yeux. Elle leva la tête pour voir l'heure et la reposa sur le torse du garçon en voyant les chiffres rouges montrer un neuf et deux zéro. Elle se leva et sortit du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain Shika était réveillée.

Shikamaru : Tes matinal

Temari : C'est aujourd'hui la compétition

Shikamaru : A ok

Temari : 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Sakura : Tema ramène toi les filles on besoin de toi

Temari : J'arrive

Shikamaru sourit et elle l'embrassa.

Temari : Tu viens?

Shikamaru : Je te rejoins en bas

Temari _soupirant _: Ok je vais affronter mon troupeau de danseuse surexcitée…

Shikamaru l'embrassa et sourit amusé.

Temari se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour voir Shikamaru entrer dans la salle de bain en Short. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant avant de sortir en fermant la porte.

En sortant Temari découvrit 12 danseuses hyper nerveuses qui ne tenaient plus en place.

Sakura la rejoignit.

Sakura : Ta de la chance un peu plus et elle allait te réveiller a 8h

Temari : Merci je sais que j'ai pu dormir une heure de plus grâce a toi

Sakura : Je t'ai déjà affronté une fois lorsque tu te réveilles trop tôt, j'ai pas envi de recommencer.

Temari arriva en bas les filles ne l'avait pas vu, elle parlait toute en même temps.

Naruto : Tu peux pas arrêter ce boucan?

Temari soupira, elle se plaça devant le groupe de fille et sauta sur la chaise puis sur la table. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle inspira profondément avant de siffler. Le bruit était aigu et fort, toutes les filles se turent et se retournèrent en même. Shikamaru arriva derrière Sakura et les garçons.

Shikamaru : C'est jamais bon signe lorsqu'elle fait sa

Sakura : Ta remarquez toi aussi

Temari regarda les filles. Elle soupira.

Temari _énervé _: On dirait que vous avez de l'énergie à revendre les filles bah on va s'occuper de sa…

Sakura : Les pauvres

Shikamaru : C'est son père qui était commandant dans l'armé ses biens sa?

Sakura : Oui

Temari _très sérieuse _: Toute les 12 au sol, vous me faites 20 pompes

Les filles ouvrirent la bouche pour protester, Tenten elle se coucha sur le sol et commença les tractions.

Neji : Depuis quand Tenten est aussi docile?

Sakura : Depuis que Temari lui en a fait faire 60 parce qu'elle refusait de les faire.

Temari : La première qui dit un mot et tout le groupe en fait 40

Les filles capitulèrent et commencèrent les tractions. Tenten fut la première a avoir terminer. (Son douer moi chui même pas cap d'en faire 13 j'ai les bras qui lâche Mdr)

Temari : Tu es plus rapide à se que je vois

Tenten : C'est toi qui ma dit fait des tractions tout les matins et tu auras plus de facilité pour tes mouvement

Temari : J'avais raison?

Tenten : C'est surtout mes notes d'éduc qui on grimper.

Temari : Et tu as plus de facilité en gymnastique

Tenten : Automatique

(moi j'arrive même pas a faire des tractions et je fais de la gym sans problème)

Les filles firent leurs tractions.

Tenten : On va courir?

Temari : Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon

Tenten : Plutôt oui courir 20 minute et faire 40 pompes tout les jours pendant une semaine ses plutôt marquant.

Kumo : Quoi comment ça courir 20 minutes

Temari : Non comme j'ai réduit les pompes de moitié je vais réduire la course, vous allez courir que 10 minutes.

Tenten partit chercher ses espadrilles.

Temari : Je vous conseille de faire pareil parce qu'on va courir dehors

Hana : Quoi mais il va bientôt pleuvoir

Temari : Je sais

Kumo : Mais ses…

Tenten : Ferme la, elle serait capable de nous faire courir une demi heure

Sho : Quoi pour vrai

Sakura : Elle me la déjà fait faire.

Temari : Tu viens Saku?

Sakura : Pourquoi pas

Sakura se leva et partit dans sa chambre, elle ressortit en short et en camisole.

Nami : Tu vas pas avoir froid?

Sakura : Même s'il pleut si tu cours réellement tu peux pas avoir froid

Sho : On a que 10 minutes a faire

Sakura : Je cours jamais que 10 minutes

Temari : Elle a commencer a Jogger tous les matins le jour suivant celui ou je l'ai fait courir une demi heure.

Les filles partirent courir après 10 minutes Tenten, Temari et Sakura continuèrent pendant que les autres retournaient a l'hôtel.

Plus loin un garçon regardait Sakura courir avec des jumelles.

: Elle est en forme on dirait

: Qui ne serait pas en forme, je te rappelle que ses Tsuki et qu'elle danse et chante en même temps

L'homme au jumelle se retourna et regarda son coéquipier qui faisait des tractions sur un seul bras. (chui vraiment prise avec mes tractions a matin)

Quelque heure plus tard les filles étaient à la compétition, Tenten se détendaient dans les bras de Neji, Hinata dans ceux de Naruto. Tina arriva flaquer d'Ino comme à son habitude.

Tina : Salut Gaara

Gaara se retourna étonner, depuis quand elle lui parlait elle?

Gaara : Salut

Tina : Tu sais si tu en a assez de te tenir avec des perdantes je serais d'accord pour que tu me soutiennes, j'accepterais même de sortir avec toi.

Gaara ne répondit pas il se contenta de la regarder incrédule. Tina monta sur l'estrade pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. (Gaara ses le père noël?... Moi : Tina? Tina : Oui? Moi : Sans blague est-ce que Gaara a une tête de père noël?)

Tina : Tu sais que tes mignons

Sho se concentra pour ne pas éclater. Sakura posa sa main sur son bras.

Sakura : Sho tu viens avec moi je vais chercher a boire

Sho : Quoi? Euh… Oui Ok

Sakura : Y'a quelqu'un qui veut boire un truc?

Elle prirent les "commande" de ceux qui avait soif.

Elles partirent.

Sakura : Sho calme-toi merde tout ce que veux Tani ses te rendre jalouse tu dois te concentrer pour la danse.

Sho : J'y arrive pas… Je suis Jalouse

Sakura : Ça j'avais remarqué

Sho : Comment je vais faire pour me concentrer

Sakura : Ok tu vas commencer par m'écouter, tu as rien a craindre Gaara déteste Tina, elle est pile le genre de fille qu'il supporte pas, toi il t'aime bien je suis même sur qu'il t'aime tout court, lorsque vous pratiquez ses toi qu'il regarde personne d'autre tu comprends il tien a toi il n'ira jamais voir Tina, il ne l'aime pas.

Sho : Tu crois qu'il m'aime bien?

Sakura : Je crois qu'il t'aime tout court

Sho : Merci…

Sakura : De rien aller on prendre les bouteilles et on va rejoindre les autres.

Elle prirent les bouteilles contenant différents breuvages et partirent.

Tina : Alors mon beau tu viens rejoindre les gagnants?

Gaara : J'ai vraiment besoin de te rappeler que vous avez perdu au dernier concours? Et que tu es pile dans l'équipe qui a gagner?

Tina : Cet fois elle ne peuvent pas gagner.

Gaara voit Sho et Sakura arriver en riant.

Gaara : Sa suffit lève-toi!

Tina se leva.

Sakura donna les boissons et Sho aussi.

Lorsque Sho tendit une bouteille d'eau a Gaara, il la remercia et la prit avec le sourire.

Sho : Voilà pour toi trésor

Elle lui tendit une canette de soda. Tina la prit et l'ouvrit le contenue de la canette lui atterries dessus. Elle poussa un cri en tapant du pied.

Sho : Pardonne-moi je n'ai pas fait exprès j'ignorais que sa te revolerais au visage, je suis tellement désoler aller viens je vais t'aider a te nettoyer.

Sho la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle Sakura comme tout le monde se retenait de rire.

Gaara : Elle a fait exprès?

Sakura : Elle la jouer des maracas avec la canette tout le long du trajet qui nous sépare de la distributrice

Gaara sourit amusé.

Temari : Cette petite teigne la chercher, elle essaie de lui prendre se qui lui reviens de droit

Sakura : C'est pour sa que je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

Plus loin Sho s'arrêta, elle se retourna et regarda Tani dans les yeux.

Sho : Maintenant salle peste tu vas m'écouter, Gaara m'appartient et si je te vois encore une fois tourner autour de mon mec tu auras un cocard pour le prochain concours, je suis clair!

Tina : Tes vraiment trop stupide j'aurais Gaara si je le veux

Sho : Tu peux continuer de rêver Gaara te déteste.

Tina : Pourquoi sortirait-il avec toi s'il refuse de sortir avec moi?

Sho : Pour la même raison qui fait qu'il a refusé de t'accompagner au bal et que moi il a accepté

Tina : Je n'ai même pas essayé de lui demande

Sho : Arrête de mentir j'étais là.

Tina : Je suppose qu'il avait remarqué son erreur et il ne voulait pas perdre la face

Sho : Pense se que tu veux mais gare a toi si tu t'approches encore de mon mec.

Sho partit retrouver les autres et s'assit à coté de Gaara. Bientôt se fut leur tour de danser. Après la danse pendant que tout le monde applaudissait Sho sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle vit que Gaara la regardait et lui souriait.

Prochain chapitre : L'amour à Paris

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE 


	34. Chapter 34 L'amour à paris

Yaa

Chapitre que j'aime beaucoup vous aller enfin savoir de quoi je parlais dans le chapitre 14 quand Sasuke et Sakura sont partit courir

Chapitre 34 L'amour à Paris

: Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

: Tout le monde dors

: Pas étonnant il on fêter toute la nuit

: Elles on gagner normal qu'elle fête

: J'aurais bien aimé fêter avec elle moi

Le garçon fit un grand sourire à son coéquipier qui soupira.

: Je suis pas sur qu'elle aurait voulu fêter avec toi

Les deux coéquipiers se retournèrent lorsque quelqu'un entra…

Sakura se réveilla et sortit sur le balcon. Elle regardait le paysage en soupirant.

Sakura : Sasuke… Je meurs d'envi de te revoir… Si tu savais comme tu me manques…

Sakura entra et mit son short de jogging et sa camisole écourté. Elle sortit et commença a courir. Après une heure, elle s'arrêta et s'acheta une limonade. Elle marcha un moment. Elle s'arrêta, près d'une plage le vent fouettait dans ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux.

_Flash-back_

_Sasuke la détournait vers la plage._

_Sakura : Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_Sasuke : On va courir sur la plage._

_Sakura : Ok_

_Il courait cote a cote jusqu'à ce que Sasuke la poussa vers l'eau. Elle se rattrapa avec ses mains. Elle retourna sur le sable._

_Sakura : Espèce d'idiot j'ai faillis tomber!_

_Sasuke : Tes pas sympa_

_Sakura : Quoi!_

_Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille et la conduisit dans l'eau. Sakura se débattait dans ses bras pour qu'il la lâche. Il la laissa tomber sur l'eau. Elle tomba sur les genoux._

_Sakura : Tu le fais exprès?_

_Sasuke éclata de rire et lui tendit la main elle l'attrapa mais il tira trop fort et la fit tomber dans la mer. Elle se releva toute mouiller._

_Sakura : Sasuke!_

_Le garçon riait. La jeune femme lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer dans l'eau mais il réussit a sortir de l'eau il tomba sur le sol ou ils luttèrent un moment avant que finalement Sakura s'avoue vaincu, Sasuke était au dessus d'elle. Il riait, Sakura adorait l'entendre rire, elle sourit et se laissa emporter par son bonheur et commença a rire a son tour. Son regard croisa le sien, ils arrêtèrent de rire peu a peu. Son visage descendait vers elle et le sien s'élevait, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se touchèrent. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et doux. Pour la première fois leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Leurs lèvres refusaient de se lâcher, lorsque leur langue se touchèrent, il ouvrirent les yeux et se repoussèrent mutuellement._

_Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui ses passer!_

_Sakura : Tu m'as embrasser_

_Sasuke : Moi? Tu veux rire?_

_Sakura : Tu crois que moi je t'ai embrasser!_

_Sasuke : Oh et puis on s'en fiche de savoir qui à embrasser qui!_

_Sakura : J'ai envi de t'embrasser_

_Sasuke : Moi aussi_

_Sakura se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se relâchèrent et se regardèrent._

_Sakura : Je… j'ai besoin d'une douche froid_

_Sasuke : La… La mer…_

_Sakura hocha la tête vigoureusement et plogua. Sasuke la regarda sortir le l'Eau en rabattant ses cheveux derrière sa tête. Il soupira. Il se releva et il s'approchèrent._

_Sakura : On… On devrait… Retourner à l'hôtel_

_Sasuke : Oui…_

_Ils se regardèrent et repartir en courant…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Sakura partit en courant les larmes coulait sur ses joues.

Sakura : _Sasuke!_

Sho se leva. Elle était encore endormie et Hana dormait toujours. Elle sortit de la pièce après s'être habillé. Elle portait un Short blanc et une camisole bleu poudre. Elle s'assit près de la piscine. Gaara s'approcha d'elle.

Gaara : Tu es matinal.

Sho : Gaara? toi aussi

Gaara : Je ne dors jamais beaucoup

Sho : Moi non plus

Gaara : On aura encore une belle journée, on dirait

Sho : C'est mieux comme sa non?

Gaara : Oui tu veux venir te balader avec moi?

Sho : Bien sur

Elle se redressa et ils partirent. Gaara portait un jean plutôt décontracté et un T-shirt blanc.

Gaara : Je t'ai pas remercier

Sho : À quel propos?

Gaara : Lors de la compétition, tu as secoué la canette de Tani et elle a du me lâcher pour aller se nettoyer

Sho : Elle te tombe réellement sur les nerfs?

Gaara : Oui, je déteste son air superficiel JE te donne le droit de sortir avec moi ou JE te donne le droit d'être vu en ma présence, je crois qu'il n'y a rien qui me tombe autant sur les nerfs

Sho : Moi aussi sa m'énerve, moi tu me trouves pas trop superficiel?

Gaara : Toi?

Sho : Bah oui je fais toujours attention a mon apparence…

Gaara : Je connais aucune fille qui ne fait jamais attention même un minimum a son apparence

Sho : Mais tu connais beaucoup de filles qui se serve d'un garçon comme moi je l'ai fait avec toi

Gaara : Tu avais mal, tu avais de la peine, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Sho : Bien… Je peux te poser une question

Gaara : Je t'écoute

Sho : Tu pensais se que tu as dit sur moi à Aki?

Gaara : Oui

Sho sourit, elle était rassurée et heureuse, elle aurait adoré se serrer contre lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Sho : Ça deviens drôlement sombre.

Gaara leva les yeux. Il maudissait le temps, pour une fois qu'il était seul avec elle.

Sho : On devrait peut-être rentrer?

Gaara : Je suppose

Sho : Aller viens

Elle prit sa main et ils partirent dans la direction opposée. La pluie s'abattu sur eux rapidement. Il continuait d'avancer Sho accélérait.

Gaara : Calme toi on est déjà trempé sa sert a rien de courir.

Sho continuait d'accélérer Gaara la suivait sans comprendre pourquoi elle allait aussi vite. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel.

Sho voulu rentrer mais le garçon la retenu.

Gaara : Si on restait dehors on est protéger de la pluie ici.

Sho : Pourquoi tu veux rester dehors

Gaara : Pour regarder les éclairs (Mon amie adore faire sa même a 1h du matin lol)

Sho : Ok…

Un éclair traversa le ciel. Il restèrent dehors un instant mais lorsque le tonnerre gronda Sho poussa un cri de surprise.

Gaara : Sho? Calme toi c'est seulement le tonnerre

Sho : Je déteste le tonnerre

Gaara : Aller on rentre…

Sho : Non, tu veux rester alors on va rester

Gaara la regarda et sourit.

Sho regarda le garçon, ses cheveux dégouttaient dans son visage. Il regardait le ciel. Elle baissa son regard et vit le T-shirt du garçon complètement tremper, il était devenu transparent et très moulant, Sho détaillait les muscles puissants du garçon, elle sentait son cœur s'affolé, il était tellement beau, encore plus beau que jamais. Gaara se retourna, elle croisa ses yeux noirs.

Gaara : Sho?

Sho : Désoler…

Gaara : Pourquoi?

Sho : Ça…

Sho posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Gaara avait les yeux agrandis d'étonnement. Il ne bougea pas.

Voyant que Gaara ne répondait pas a son baiser, le cœur gros elle commença a détacher ses lèvres des siennes.

Gaara _réalisant qu'elle mettait fin au baiser_ : Non…

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa a son tour, il ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres, elle était tellement douce, il était déjà accro.

Sho finit par mettre fin au baiser.

Sho : Gaara…

Gaara : Je t'aime…

Sho sourit comme jamais elle l'embrassa et lui répondit.

Sho : Moi aussi je t'aime Gaara…

Gaara sourit, il la serra contre lui. Ils rentrèrent quelque minute plus tard main dans la main pour déjeuner.

Sakura n'était toujours pas de retour.

Plus loin.

: Tien y'a du nouveau

: Donne les jumelles

Le garçon prit les jumelles et regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

: On y va

: Maintenant?

: Maintenant!

Les trois personne présente dans la pièce partir en courant…

Sakura était dans la forêt, elle marchait lentement lorsqu'un homme se plaça devant elle…

Prochain chapitre : Toi

Alors vous pensez que c'est qui?

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	35. Chapter 35 Toi

Yaa!

Je sais, je sais j'adore sa couper l'histoire au meilleure moment!

Mais bon voilà la suite!

Chapitre 35 Toi

Sakura reconnu aussitôt les yeux de serpent de l'homme qu'elle craignait.

Sakura : Non…

Orochimaru : Comment vas tu ma chérie

Sakura : Non… Je… Je refuse de vous épouser…

Orochimaru : Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Sakura se retourna, elle commença a courir. Elle entendit le monstre crier a ses hommes de la ramener…

Hinata : Vous trouvez pas sa bizarre que Sakura ne soit toujours pas rentrer avec l'orage qu'il y a eu…

Temari : Je suppose qu'elle a besoin de prendre l'air… Je vais prendre une douche…

Temari monta et prit une douche froide. Elle laissa couler l'eau glacé sur sa peau un moment…

Temari : _Sakura… Bon sang faite qui ne lui soit rien arriver_

Elle sortit de la douche et sortit de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette blanche ses cheveux dégoûtait sur son dos.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle leva la tête surprise, Shikamaru était dans le cadre de la porte séparant le couloir de leur chambre. Il entra et ferma la porte. Temari s'assit sur le bord du lit et Shikamaru se glissa derrière elle.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qui te travaille?

Temari : Rien du tout j'étais seulement entrain de réfléchir.

Shikamaru : Tema, je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose.

Il la serra contre lui et elle ferma les yeux. Sentir le corps du garçon contre elle lui faisait du bien sa la réconfortait.

Temari : J'ai peur pour Sakura, les autres ignores se qui ses passer le soir de sa fête… mais j'ai peur que cette homme sois revenu…

Shikamaru la berça contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il la berça doucement dans ses bras.

Shikamaru : Je suis sur qu'elle va bien

Elle était suffisamment nerveuse. Il garda pour lui ses pensés. Essayant de la convaincre et de se convaincre que la jeune femme allait bien, la réalité étant que l'idée que l'homme qui l'avait enlever soit revenu lui tournait dans la tête sans arrêt…

Sakura courait, elle avait mal au cœur, elle avait mal aux jambes et le souffle courts. Elle tomba et se blessa aux genoux, elle avait mal mais continuait. Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, elle vit le sang couler sur sa jambe. Elle avait envi de pleurer, elle savait qu'il était derrière elle. Elle les entendait courir, elle tomba a nouveau, cette fois ses sa jambe qui lui faisait mal, son pied aussi. Elle les entendait, il courait derrière elle. Elle se releva avec difficulté et repartit…

Il courait deux personne était derrière lui il portait tous une cape leur cachant le visage. Le garçon de tête courait comme jamais. Il évitait les obstacles et recherchait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Ses vêtements étaient noir tout comme sa cape et ses cheveux. Son cœur battait rapidement. Il s'arrêta il l'entendait battre dans ses oreilles il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer.

L'un des hommes derrière lui s'arrêta à ses cotés.

: Qu'est-ce que tu as?

: J'arrive pas a me concentrer

: La bas, les bruit parte dans cette direction

: Merci

Ils reprirent leur course folle.

Orochimaru suivaient ses hommes, il voulait la jeune femme et il était décidé a l'avoir. Elle deviendrait sa femme et porterait ces enfants qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il attrapa son micro et sa voix résonna dans l'oreille de chacun de ses hommes.

Orochimaru : Attraper là celui qui l'attrape deviendra riche mais si l'un de vous la laisse partir je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas!

Ses hommes grimacèrent de douleur lorsque Orochimaru criait, il n'avait rien de pire pour les tympans.

Orochimaru : Voulez-vous bien me dire pourquoi vous ne l'avez toujours pas attraper! C'est une gamine, elle est plus petite que vous et en plus elle ne connaît pas du tout cette forêt! Bon sang vous êtes mieux armé qu'un Type dans l'armé! (Tu vois pour une fois Orochimaru chui d'accord avec toi tu les pogne ou tes sbires dans une boîte de céréale?)

Sakura courait. Elle se prit finalement le pied dans une racine et tomba en avant tête première, elle s'inclina pour ne pas que sa tête touche le sol, ses épaules se retrouvèrent écorcher. Elle avait les épaules, le genou et la jambe en sang, sa cheville lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle ne pu se lever les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, lorsque les hommes d'Orochimaru arrivèrent derrière elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'affolé, elle avait peur, elle savait se que voulait Orochimaru et sa lui faisait encore plus peur…

À l'hôtel tout le monde s'amusait autour de la piscine, les garçons s'amusait a callé les filles dans l'eau. Sho était sur le dos de Gaara et essayait de le callé pendant qu'il coulait Hana sur son matelas. Quelque minute plus tard Sho était sur les épaules de Gaara et Tenten sur celle de Neji les deux filles essayait de se faire tomber dans l'eau mutuellement. Temari était assit entre les genoux de Shikamaru. Il la serrait contre lui et elle regardait en riant ses amis lutter dans l'eau.

Finalement Sho et Tenten tombèrent toute les deux à l'eau en se tenant par les bras. Elle sortirent de l'eau complètement et éclatèrent de rire….

Un homme s'approcha d'elle et il revola 3 mètre plus loin, un homme avec une cape apparue accroupit devant elle.

: Je t'interdis de la toucher

Sakura reconnu la voix de son ange. Deux autres personne arrivèrent à coté d'elle. L'un d'eux la prit dans ses bras. Sakura croisa le regard réconfortant de Dex. Elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras. Il partit suivant l'autre personne avec une cape. Sakura regarda derrière eux, elle vit Sasuke entourer des hommes d'Orochimaru.

Sakura : Sasuke… SASUKE!

Il se retourna et découvrit son visage. Il lui sourit et se retourna…

Voilà ses finis, c'est court mais c'est ça le prochain il est plus long rassurer vous.

Prochain chapitre : Mon ange

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	36. Chapter 36 Mon ange

Yaa!

Chapitre 36 Mon ange…

Dex regarda la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour ou il avait surveiller Sakura depuis son arriver Paris.

Il déposa Sakura sur l'unique matelas ou Rina avait dormit. Rina sortit un sac avec des bandages et du désinfectant.

Sakura les regardait Dex retira sa cape et Rina l'imita. Il s'assirent ensuite face a Sakura.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun…

Rina : T'inquiète pas il va revenir.

Sakura : Rina-San?

Rina : C'est moi, Dex va rester avec toi pendant que je vais m'occuper des sbires d'Orochimaru comme ça Sasuke pourra s'occuper tranquillement de ce serpent

Sakura : Ok…

Rina : T'inquiète je vais te le remmener

Sakura : Merci…

La jeune femme partit en courant Dex la suivait des yeux.

Dex : Aller reste tranquille je vais soigner tes blessures.

Sakura : T'inquiète pas…

Dex : Pourquoi?

Sakura : Ils vont revenir

Dex : Je m'inquiète pas

Sakura : J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'as regardait lorsqu'elle est partit tu es amoureux d'elle.

Dex : Griller

Sakura sourit et il commença a soigner ses blessures en souriant. Bien sûr il savait que Rina reviendrait, il lui faisait confiance, mais dans quel état s'était ça qui lui faisait peur…

Temari était entrain de s'endormir. Elle était toujours assise entre les genoux de Shikamaru et elle regardait les autres déconner dans la piscine coller a lui. Les bras du garçon était autour de sa taille et il était accoté contre le mur.

Shikamaru _amusé _: T'endors pas surtout.

Temari : C'est le soleil lorsqu'il tape trop fort sa me donne sommeil.

Shikamaru sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou, elle sourit a son tour et lui vola un baiser.

Tenten était sur les épaules de Neji, Ayumi sur celle de Naruto. Les deux filles lutèrent. Il n'y avait que contre Sho qu'elle faisait matche nul a tous les coups. Pendant qu'elle se battait les autres filles encourageait ou se laissait griller. Lorsque Ayumi tomba, Hana monta sur les épaules de Gaara et la lutte repris.

Temari : Elle devrait être revenu…

Shikamaru : Elle a peut-être rencontrer des fans qui l'on reconnu ou peut-être juste qu'elle visite.

Temari regarda Shikamaru elle lui avait dit au début de leur relation qui était réellement Sakura, qu'elle et Tsuki était la même personne, il l'avait bien prit lorsqu'elle lui avait demander s'il participerait au concours il lui avait répondu « Pourquoi ma copine est la chorégraphe, j'ai pas besoin de gagner un concours pour y aller j'aurais qu'a la suivre elle. » Temari avait trouver sa mignon. Elle avait eu raison de lui dire parce qu'il était arrivé plus d'une fois alors qu'elles préparaient le prochain clip. Il n'avait jamais posé de question enfaîte, il n'avait même pas été étonner.

Temari : Je vais essayer de la joindre sur son portable.

Temari essaya de joindre la jeune femme sans résultat, elle laissa un message…

Sakura était debout elle avait retiré les bretelles de ses épaules. Et retenait la camisole qui allait tomber. Dex ne s'occupait pas du problème de la jeune femme avec sa camisole, il avait repousser ses cheveux et descendu les bretelles de sa camisole et de son soutien-gorge pour ne pas qu'elle le gène dans les soins qu'il portait au épaules de la jeune femme.

La porte de l'ancienne tour s'ouvrirent. Sasuke et Rina entrèrent, il se soutenait mutuellement.

Rina : Dex tu peux soigner sa jambe?

Elle déposa Sasuke près de Sakura.

Sasuke : Ta blessure est plus profonde et saigne plus que la mienne Dex occupe-toi d'elle en premier.

Dex attrapa un poignard et déchira le pantalon du garçon.

Dex : Sakura tu sais faire des bandages

Sakura : Ben ma mère était infirmière je devrais m'en sortir.

Dex : Voilà de quoi désinfecter la plaie et de quoi faire des bandages.

Sakura : Ok

Dex s'approcha de Rina.

Dex : Montre moi ta blessure.

Rina soupira et retira son débardeur, elle retira son soutien-gorge en cachant sa poitrine avec son débardeur. La coupure s,étendait sur tout le long de son dos a gauche de la colonne vertébrale, sans se préoccuper de la semi nudité de la jeune femme Dex entama les soins approprier dans le dos de sa coéquipière…

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux Sakura désinfectait la plait profonde de sa cuisse. Elle regarda Sasuke qui grimaçait a cause de la douleur.

Sakura : Désoler… Je voulais pas te faire mal…

Sasuke _ouvrant les yeux _: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es plus douce que ces deux la réunis

Il lui sourit pour terminer de la rassurer et elle continua le travail, elle lui fit un bandage avant de s'attaquer a la blessure de sa jambe. Sakura voyait clairement qu'une lame s'était enfoncée dans son mollet et avait descendu jusqu'en haut de la cheville.

Sakura : Tu vas avoir besoin de soin plus avancer.

Sasuke : Tu vas bien voilà l'important.

Sakura sourit, elle essuya ses larmes et finit le bandage du garçon.

Rina : Sakura?

Sakura : Oui?

Rina lui lança un portable.

Rina : Il a sonné tout à l'heure ses comme sa que je l'ai trouvé.

Sakura : Merci…

Elle écouta ses messages.

Sakura : O bon sang Tema elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Sakura descendit à l'étage d'en dessous Sasuke ferma les yeux et Dex continua son travail sur le dos de Rina.

Temari était a nouveau entrain de s'endormir quand elle entendit la nouvelle chanson de Tsuki jouer, elle attrapa son portable. Tout le monde la regardait.

Temari : Allo?

Sakura : Temari?

Temari : Sakura!

Sakura : Ç fais plaisir de t'entendre

Temari : Qu'est-ce qui ses passer?

Sakura : Orochi-machin-chose est réapparu.

Sasuke sourit en entendant Sakura appeler Orochimaru n'importe comment

Temari : Tu vas bien?

Sakura : Oui quelque blessure ici et la rien de grave

Temari : Ou tu es?

Sakura : Avec Sasuke, Dex et Rina, attend.

Dex était devant elle.

Dex : Dit à ta copine que tu reviens avec nous

Sakura : Pourquoi?

Dex : Mesure de sécurité Orochimaru ses encore enfuis tu dois rester avec nous parce que ses toi qu'il veut et personne d'autre

Sakura _reprenant sa conversation avec Sasuke_ : Ta entendu?

Temari : Oui

Sakura : Je repars pas avec vous on dirait

Temari : C'est quand même bizarre de penser que Sasuke est a Paris

Dans la cour tout le monde se posait des questions. Sasuke était a Paris.

Sakura : C'est mon ange gardien il est venu pour me protéger.

Temari : Tu rentre avec lui?

Sakura : Oui tu veux bien ramener mes affaires?

Temari : Mouais bien sur

Sakura : Ok On revoit a Québec

Temari : Oublie pas le concert en fin de semaine, Tsuki va dévoiler son visage

Sakura _soupirant _: Non je n'ai pas oublié

Temari : Bye

Sakura : Bye rentre bien

Temari : Toi aussi

Temari raccrocha.

Tenten : Sasuke est a Paris?

Temari : Oui et Sakura va rentrer avec lui

Tenten : Alors on la reverra pas

Temari : Non

Sakura monta. Rina avait remis son débardeur. Sasuke était a bout de force. Sakura alla s'asseoir a coté de lui. Dex se leva.

Dex : Je vais passer un appelle au patron pour qu'il envoie un moyen de transport Sasuke et Rina on besoin de soin plus approfondit, surtout pour toi vieux l'entaille que tu as au ventre elle plutôt important.

Sakura : Qu'elle entaille.

Sasuke : Ses pas important

Dex : Surveille le il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Dex sortit laissa les deux filles seules avec Sasuke. Le garçon a bout de force finit par perdre connaissance et tomba sur Sakura. Rina s'approcha et étendit le corps du garçon pendant que Sakura plaçait sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Rina : Il est très amoureux de toi

Sakura : C'est partager.

Rina : Vous êtes super mignon ensemble.

Sakura : Toi et Dex aussi seriez mignon ensemble

Rina : Tu veux rire y'a que son Jet qui conte pour lui.

Sakura : Il était inquiet pour toi tout à l'heure.

Rina : Ah oui…

Sakura : Oui… Rina sa va tu es très pale

Rina : Je me sens toute étourdit…

Rina vacilla et tomba sur le sol inconsciente. Sakura déposa la tête de Sasuke et le matelas et partit voir la jeune femme. Elle retira son bandage et le vit couvert de sang.

Sakura descendit les escaliers en trombe et sortit dehors Dex était au téléphone, il riait.

Sakura : Dex!

Dex se retourna en découvrant le visage terrifier de Sakura il perdit son sourire.

Dex : Quoi? Sasuke a un problème.

Sakura : Non Sasuke va bien ses Rina, elle vient de perdre connaissance l'hémorragie a repris.

Dex ne répondit pas il passa en courant près de Sakura il lui donna le cellulaire. Sakura le suivit-il se jeta a coté de la jeune femme et la débarrassa de son débardeur avec son poignard il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et retira le bandage il attrapa une serviette et la plaqua sur la blessure. Sakura prit le téléphone.

Sakura : Grouillez-vous elle va y passer!

Homme : On arrive, on arrive.

Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke, elle releva son T-shirt et découvrit le bandage, il y avait du sang mais rien d'extrêmement affolant. Elle posa sa main sur le visage du garçon. Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Elle avait peur que son hémorragie reprenne a lui aussi. Elle s'approcha de Dex. Elle voyait la terreur dans ses yeux normalement si détendus, si sereins. Elle prit le visage de Rina entre ses mains. Dex continuait a essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La porte s'ouvrit violemment deux hommes vêtu de blouse blanche arrivèrent, Dex s'écarta, il la mirent sur un brancard, le jeune homme d'environ 20 ans prit Sasuke sur son dos et se dirigea en bas avec Sakura derrière lui. Il montèrent dans le Jet, et il décolla avant même que la porte ai eux le temps de se refermer.

Rina passa immédiatement en chirurgie, Sasuke la suivit quelque minute plus tard. Sakura s'assit près de Dex dans les salle d'attentes.

Sakura : Elle va s'en sortir…

Dex : Je sais…

Sakura : Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dis lui ce que tu récents

Dex ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sakura le coupa.

Sakura : C'est pas moi qui devrait te le dire mais, elle t'aime Dex je le sais parce qu'elle me l'a dit

Dex : Alors pourquoi elle ne me l'a jamais dit sa fait 5 ans qu'on bosse ensemble.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit?

Dex : Parce qu'elle sortait avec plein de mec, et parce que sa ma prit du temps avant de réaliser que je l'aimais

Sakura : Rina croit qu'elle a aucune chance parce que tu n'aimes que ton Jet…

Dex : Je suis un imbécile

Sakura : Oui…

Dex la regarda incrédule et elle éclata de rire.

Sakura : Désoler c'est sortit tout seul.

Dex éclata de rire a son tour Sakura savait que se n'était que nerveux. Lorsque Sasuke sortit du bloc, Sakura alla lui tenir compagnie ensuite Rina sortit du bloc et Dex s'assit à coté d'elle attendant qu'elle se réveille. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et sourit en trouvant la jeune femme endormit a coté de lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et elle se réveilla doucement.

Sakura : Sasuke!

Elle s'accrocha a son cou et éclata en sanglot. Il la serra contre lui.

Sasuke : Je suis là t'inquiète pas…

Sakura : J'avais peur, lorsque l'hémorragie de Rina a repris j'avais tellement peur que toi aussi sa s'aggrave

Sasuke : Rina va bien

Sakura : Elle est avec Dex, elle va bien.

Sasuke : Et toi comment tu vas?

Sakura : Je vais bien, je me sens bien dans tes bras.

Sasuke sourit et ne répondit pas.

Sasuke : Pardonne moi

Sakura : Te pardonner quoi?

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas tuer Orochimaru.

Sakura : Tu m'as sauvé… Encore… Et tu es revenu, c'est le plus important.

Sasuke : Je t'aime

Sakura : Alors ne part plus

Sasuke : Je suis un agent secret ne l'oublie pas

Sakura : Je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes aussi longtemps tu m'as tellement manquer

Sasuke : Tu m'as énormément manqué aussi.

Sakura : Embrasse moi Sasuke

Sasuke : N'importe quand

Sasuke l'embrassa avec amour. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Sasuke : Si on allait se promener je déteste être étendu dans un lit d'hôpital.

Sakura : Mais tu…

Sasuke _la coupant _: Je vais bien

Sakura : Ok allons-y.

Sakura lui donna des béquilles et il se leva, il portait des vêtements blancs. (Le bleu poudre que les patients porte a l'hôpital lui irait pas bien faut l'avouer). Il partirent marcher. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la chambre de Rina, Sakura ouvrit la porte et sourit amusé.

Sakura : Je crois qu'on va les laisser tranquille.

Sasuke éclata de rire. Dex était placer au-dessus de la jeune femme, appuyer sur ses mains qui étaient de chaque coté du lit et il était assit a coté d'elle.. La jeune femme était suspendue a sa nuque et ils s'embrassaient avec fougue.

Sakura referma la porte et Sasuke fit visiter la base a Sakura.

Malheureusement on en a pas fini avec Orochimaru.

Prochain chapitre : Le concert.

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	37. Chapter 37 Le concert

Yaa!

On se rapproche de la fin on dirait va y avoir 45 chapitres (je suis rendu a écrit 44 je crois)

Chapitre 37 Le concert

Sasuke faisait visité la base a Sakura lorsque un homme arriva devant lui. Sasuke inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

Homme : Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?

Sasuke : Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire

Homme : J'ai appris que tu avais été sévèrement blesser a la jambe

Sasuke : L'affaire de quelque jour

Homme : Bien alors je mettrais Eichi sur la protection de Tsuki pendant qu'elle dévoila au grand public qui elle est.

Il regarda Sakura elle soupirait.

Homme : Ne t'inquiète pas Eichi est un agent très douer.

Sakura : Je sais se n'Est pas sa qui m'inquiète mais bien la réaction de tout le monde

Sakura retrouva son sourire.

Sakura : Eichi ma protéger pendant 3 mois et il n'est jamais rien arrivé. Il est très efficace.

Sasuke : Je vois sa dès que tu t'éloignes de lui se serpent passe a l'action

Sakura : Tu vas venir avec moi au concert

Sasuke sourit devant le regard implorant de Sakura.

Sasuke : Bien sur

Sakura : Je suis trop nerveuse!

Sasuke sourit, son patron aussi.

Patron : Sasuke si tu vois Eichi tu lui diras qu'il est de garde pendant le concert et qu'il doit se monter une équipe

Sakura : Bien

L'homme partit et Sasuke reprit la visite de la base avec Sakura ils arrivèrent à la cantine ou Eichi draguait une Stagiaire.

Sasuke : Eichi arrête de dragué les stagiaires

Eichi : Mêle toi de tes affaires

Sasuke : On va finir par manquer de personnelle si tu les fais toute fuir

Sakura sourit amusé Sasuke ouvrit le frigo et sortit deux bouteille. Il en donna une à Sakura.

Sakura : Merci

Eichi : Tien depuis quand tu viens avec tes copines

Sasuke : C'est Dex qui l'a amené

Eichi : Ouais je l'ai vu avec Rina

Sasuke : Le contraire m'aurait étonné

Eichi : Et toi comment ça va avec ta chanteuse

Sakura : La chanteuse te dit je suis a coté

Eichi : À oui j'avais oublié

La stagiaire quitta la salle en releva son pouce et son petit doigt en l'air vit a vit sa bouche et son oreille elle murmura un Appelle moi et sortit.

Sasuke : Je comprends pas comment elle font pour te supporter.

Sakura : Tu te rends conte tu m'as laissé trois mois avec ça

Sasuke : Pardonne moi trésor

Il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

Sakura : Ok je te pardonne de toute façon il était sympa quand il n'amenait pas ses copines

Sasuke : Afin bon s'est un bon agent, justement Eichi, le patron veut que tu te montes une équipe tes de surveillance au concert de Tsuki en fin de semaine

Eichi : Génial un concert sa veut dire plein de Nana Sexy qui danse sur scène

Sakura : Désoler y'a que deux Nana, Temari et Kina, Kina est marié et Temari a un copain mais sa tu le sais

Eichi : Ouais le mec qui était toujours avec elle dans sa chambre

Sakura : Mouais Shikamaru.

Sasuke : Temari et Shika sont toujours ensemble?

Sakura : Tema est sur un vrai nuage

Sasuke : Ses cool pour eux mais je préfère mon nuage

Sakura sourit et l'embrasse doucement.

Eichi : Bon je vais me faire une équipe, tu crois que Dex voudra venir?

Sasuke : Rina sera toujours dans son lit d'hôpital et il ne la quittera pas

Eichi : Ok je vais demander a d'autre personne.

Sasuke : Bonne idée.

Sasuke entoura la taille de Sakura qui était assise sur la table, de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement…

Temari se place devant Shikamaru, elle portait un haut sans manche, qui terminait en haut de son nombril, violet au niveau des épaules roses plus bas et, au niveau de la poitrine, le rose se jetait dans le violet. Elle portait des pantalons très larges dans le bas et fendu sur le coté, le même dégrader se retrouvait sur ses pantalons. Shikamaru sourit.

Shikamaru : Tu es magnifique.

Temari : Merci, j'ai même agencé ma barbèle.

Elle sortit la langue pour lui montrer sa barbèle rose et violet.

Shikamaru sourit et la regarda, Temari comprit ses envi et l'embrassa langoureusement laissant sa langue pénétrer sa bouche. Elle sourit et le regarde.

Temari : C'est le concert le plus important que Sakura aura jamais donné

Shikamaru : Maintenant tout le monde connaîtra ton visage, je dois m'inquiéter?

Temari : Non, je serais tienne tant que tu voudras de moi

Shikamaru : C'est se que je voulais entendre

Temari : Je sais

Shikamaru la regarda et sourit, il savait qu'elle jouait avec ses nerfs.

Temari : Je t'aime Shika t'a pas a t'inquiéter

Shikamaru : Je sais chaton et je t'aime moi aussi

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

La portes s'ouvris et Sakura entra suivit de Sasuke.

Sakura : Je suis sur le bord de la crisse de nerf!

Temari : Je vois sa

Sakura : Je vais crier

Temari : Va dans la salle de bain.

Sakura : Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme

Temari : C'est Shika qui me calme

Sasuke : Moi sa marche pas

Temari : Elle est toujours comme sa

Sakura portait un haut sans bretelle, lui arrivant en haut de son nombril, lassé dans le dos et des shorts très courts. Les couleurs étaient les mêmes que celle de Temari et sa barbèle était elle aussi agencer. Les deux jeunes femme était nu pied, elle préférait avoir les pieds nus sur scène pour danser. Sakura avait des mèches violettes dans ses cheveux roses. Temari portait un chapeau de cow-boy avec le même dégrader mais allant de l'avant a l'arrière.

Temari : J'aime beaucoup mon chapeau… Faudrait que je dise merci à Maria

Shikamaru : Qui?

Temari : Notre styliste

Shikamaru : Tu lui diras que je trouve qu'elle choisit bien tes vêtements

Temari : Je lui dirais

Une jeune femme entra, elle portait un micro.

Femme : Les filles vous passez dans 5 minutes

Sakura poussa un cri Temari lui attrapa les mains.

Temari : Calme toi calme toi ou je te gifle.

Sakura se calma Temari lui mit son masque de Papillon et prit le sien, ils sortirent tout les quatre. Temari, Kina montèrent sur scène. Les danseurs suivirent. Temari vérifia que tout le monde était a sa place et le rideau se levait. La musique commença s'était l'intro et il n'y avait que les danseurs. Sakura installait son micro. Elle disparue ensuite a l'arrière. La musique s'arrêta dans un grand Bam le sol s'ouvrit et une plate-forme s'éleva. Une ombre était sur la plate-forme accroupie. La musique reprit les danseurs s'animèrent. Sakura sauta de la plate forme et commença a danser avec eux en chantant, dans la salle tout le monde criait. Temari chantait le refrain avec la jeune chanteuse. Shikamaru sourit en l'entendant crier derrière Sakura qui continuait de chanter.

Sasuke : Elle a de la voix ses tout se qu'on peu dire

Shikamaru : Toi aussi ta remarquer.

Dans la salle toute la gang était la Tina et sa clic aussi. Ceux qui n'était pas la regardait le concert en live s'était l'événement de l'année tout le monde voulait savoir qui était Tsuki.

Àprès la première chanson Tsuki prit la parole.

Tsuki : Salut tout le monde, Bon sang vous êtes nombreux… Je savais pas qu'on avait vendu autant de billet… Vous me rendez nerveuse!

Tout le monde se mit a rire.

Tsuki : Y'a un idiot qui a dit a tout le monde que j'allais ôter mon masque… A oui ses vrai c'est moi l'idiote

Une nouvelle vague de rire.

Tsuki : J'ai promis que j'allais enlever mon masque… bah on dirais que j'ai pas le choix

Elle posa sa main sur son masque.

Tsuki : Ta ta ta ta

Elle enleva son masque mais elle en portait un deuxième en dessous.

Tsuki : Na vous croyez que je vais tout vous montrez tout de suite? On verra plus tard!

Une musique reprit et Tsuki recommença a chanter en sautant de droite a gauche.

Tsuki : Aller tout le monde frappe dans ses mains!

Tout le monde obéis. Plus tard dans la soirée il eu un entracte Shikamaru attendait Tema une bouteille d'eau. Temari attrapa la gourde d'eau et la calla a moitié.

Shikamaru sourit et embrasse la jeune femme avant qu'elle parte se changer.

Le spectacle reprit et vient leur fatidique. Tsuki se retourna et retira son masque elle ferma les yeux inspira profondément dans la salle tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le cœur battant elle se retourna.

Sakura : Salut tout le monde! Je suis Sakura Haruno et je suis certaine que j'en ai surpris plus d'un.

Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Gaara, Sho et Neji regardaient la jeune femme étonner. Tina et sa clic était mort de honte. Tina criait de fureur. Le concert continua les amies de la jeune femme se firent rapidement a l'idée que Sakura soit Tsuki. À la fin du concert Shikamaru apparu au cotés de tout le monde.

Shikamaru : Sakura vous invites dans les coulisses.

Hinata : On y va!

Tout le monde suivit le garçon dans les coulisses, un homme voulu leur barrer la route.

Shikamaru tendit un badge.

Homme : Tu peux entrer mais pas eux.

Shikamaru : Sakura ma dit d'aller les chercher

Homme : Pas de passe pas de coulisse

Temari arriva derrière.

Temari : Aller se sont nos invités alors laisse les passer

L'homme acquiesça et laissa tout le monde parler. Sasuke et Sakura étaient dans la loge de la jeune chanteuse. Lorsque la gang arriva Sakura les accueillit nerveuse.

Tenten : Je t'avoue, je vois pas comment on a fait pour ne pas s'en rendre conte

Hinata : Bonne question

Ils entrèrent dans une discutions animé pendant que a l'extérieur un homme au yeux de serpent se glissait dans les coulisses.

Prochain chapitre : Le serpent

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	38. Chapter 38 Le serpent

Yaa!

Me revoilà encore une fois j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Chapitre 38 Le serpent

Sakura : Je vous rejoins plus tard je dois parler avec agent

Hinata : Ton agent

Sakura : Oui pour planifier les dates d'enregistrement pour le nouvelle album

Tenten : Alors ses vrai va y'avoir un nouvelle album

Sakura : Il devrait sortir pour la rentrer… Tien sa me donne une idée j'dois y aller

Elle dit au revoir a ses ami et partit en courant.

Hinata : Tu viens avec nous Sasuke

Sasuke vu alors Eichi passer en courant

Sasuke : Non je vais rejoindre Sakura

Hinata : Ok on se rejoint chez Sakura

Sasuke : Dac

Sasuke partit, il n'avait plus de béquille depuis la veille et il devait se ménager mais il marchait rapidement. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Sakura, elle riait avec un homme d'age moyen, il avait l'air très gentil, Sasuke devina que s'était son agent. Il vit dans le fond de la salle une ombre lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il découvrit les pupilles verticales d'un serpent. L'ombre s'agita. Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle sourit et continua a discuter avec l'homme devant elle. Sasuke vit l'ombre se glisser plus loin il se dit qu'il avait laissé tomber…

Eichi avait sonner l'alerte au moment même où il avait vu les yeux de serpents du criminel renommer. Son équipe composer de cinq homme, dont lui, et deux femme s'était séparées et recherchait le criminel en fuite…

Sasuke se retourna, il vit une ombre bouger, il serra les dents. Il vit Eichi passer.

Sasuke : Sakura, les autres nous attendes on devrait y aller.

Sakura : Mais

Sasuke l'embrassa sur la joue près de l'oreille et murmura.

Sasuke : Il est ici

Sakura déglutie avec peine, elle se força de garder son calme.

Sakura : Il a raison je leur es promis de ne pas perdre de temps, je peux te rappeler

Homme : Bien sur après tout il vienne de découvrir qui tu es il doivent avoir un tas de question

Sakura : Oui Bonne soirée

Homme : À toi aussi

Sasuke passa son bras autour des épaules de Sakura et la dirigea vers la sortie.

Sasuke : Reste calme, Eichi à sonner l'alerte il a sûrement posté un de ses hommes a l'entrer lorsqu'il nous verra sorti, il s'occuperons de ton agent et ensuite il lui déclarons la chasse il ne peut pas sortir d'ici

Sakura : O… Ok…

Sasuke resserra l'emprise de son bras autour de ses épaules Sakura se serra contre lui et il continuèrent d'avancer. Sasuke regardait devant lui, il se dirigea directement vers la sortie. À la porte une femme se tenait debout elle paru étonner de voir le jeune agent.

Sasuke : Son agent est toujours là-dedans.

Femme : Ok sortez

Il obéir et sortir dehors Sakura se serra contre son torse.

Sasuke la serra avec force, elle se sentit rassurer.

L'agent de la jeune femme sortit il avait été pousser dehors.

Homme : Non mais ses quoi sa vous pouvez m'expliquer

Sasuke : Un criminel du nom d'Orochimaru est a l'intérieur il en veut a la vie de Sakura.

Sakura : Il en veut pas a ma vie il veut m'épouser et me faire des enfants… ET IL EST LAID!

Sasuke sourit, il la serra contre lui.

Homme : Et vous êtes?

Sasuke sortit une carte.

Sasuke : Sasuke Uchiwa FBI je m'occupe de la protection de Sakura depuis le début de l'année

Homme : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors aller l'arrêter?

Sakura : Il a été blesser la dernière fois qu'il ma protéger alors ses un ami a lui qui me protège

Sasuke : Je fais partit des agents qui s'occupe de sa protection je ne suis pas le seul seulement le plus près d'elle

Homme : Pour être près vous êtes près

Sakura : Na il veut dire que nous étions a la même école et qu'il pouvait me protéger même là-bas

Sasuke : Ces sa et que j'étais toujours rendu chez toi avec les autres

Des tires se fit entendre une balle traversa la porte et se logua dans la jambe de l'agent de Sakura. L'homme se courba de douleur. Sasuke aida l'homme a marcher jusque derrière une voiture. Il attrapa son cellulaire.

Sasuke : Uchiwa j'ai besoin d'un service médical G1K 7P4 (c'est le code postal du peps de l'université Laval c'est pas grave si vous savez pas ses quoi c'est juste un grand centre ou on organise plein de truc)

Il raccrocha. Il sortit un arme de son sac et rechargea le 9mm.

Sasuke : Reste ici.

Sasuke partit sous les protestations de Sakura.

Il marchait dans la direction de la porte, quand elle s'ouvrit violemment il pointa son arme, Orochimaru sortit l'arme lever vers lui. Les deux ennemis firent feu. Sakura cria en fermant les yeux et en plaquant se main sur ses oreilles. Le silence refit surface. Elle regarda les deux hommes il était debout. Orochimaru la vit il pointa son arme sur elle et tira, elle entendit un coup de feu. Mais la balle ne vient pas Orochimaru s'écroula une balle ne plein cœur. Sasuke tomba à genoux Sakura couru jusqu'à lui.

Sakura : Sasuke!

Sasuke : Se serpent n'a jamais su viser…

Sakura : SASUKE!

Le garçon tomba sur le côté inconscient. Sur son ventre, une tache de sang devenait de plus en plus grosse. Eichi sortit de la salle. Il regarda Orochimaru et prit son pound il était mort. Il vit alors Sasuke, Sakura pleurait. Il la poussa sur le coté et ouvrit la chemise du brun. L'orifice d'entrer était évident. Sakura entendit les sirènes des ambulances. Le cœur du brun arrêta de battre. Eichi commença la RCR…

Une femme sortit de la salle, elle prit Sakura et l'éloigna de Sasuke. L'ambulance arriva et embarqua le brun tout en lui administrant des électrochocs pour faire rebattre son cœur. Sakura criait et pleurait mais elle n'avait même plus conscience de ce qui se passait elle ne réalisa pas que la femme l'amena avec elle dans une voiture…

Temari regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit une voiture noire s'arrêter devant la maison, elle sortit en courant. Sakura sortit de la voiture et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Shikamaru s'approcha de la femme au volant. L'air sombre il raconta a ses amis que Sasuke s'était fait tirer dessus, que son cœur avait lâcher et qu'il avait peu de chance même si il arrivait a redémarrer son cœur que les chance de survit a l'opération était infime. Sakura pleurait a bout de force elle sombra dans l'inconscience…

Prochain chapitre : Ai Shiteimasu Itsumo Sasuke Uchiwa

Laissez plein de reviews MATANE


	39. Chapter 39 Ai Shiteimasu Itsumo Sasuke

Yaa!

Bon je crois que je vous ai assez fait languir voilà la suite

Chapitre 39 Ai Shiteimasu Itsumo Sasuke Uchiwa

Sakura marchait, elle tenait des fleurs blanches dans ses mains. Elle s'arrêta un instant et soupira, elle n'aimait pas venir ici. Mais s'était sa fête aujourd'hui elle devait y aller. Elle entra dans le cimetière. Elle s'arrêta devant une pierre tombale. Elle s'agenouilla et alluma de l'encens, elle déposa les fleurs et ferma les yeux elle resta silencieuse un moment puis parla doucement a vois haute.

Sakura : Salut… C'est ta fête aujourd'hui tu sais… Tu me manque si tu savais… Si tu savais comme j'aurais besoin que tu me serres dans tes bras, que tu me dises que tout va bien aller (Génial je vais me faire brailler!) j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi… J'ai tellement besoin de toi…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La jeune chanteuse se leva et partit. À la sortit du cimetière Temari l'attendait dans une voiture sport. Sakura entra du côté passager.

Temari : Ça va aller?

Sakura : On part d'ici s'il te plait Tema

Temari voyait les larmes perler les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle prit sa main.

Temari : Aller tout vas bien aller je te le promet

Sakura : Oui…

Temari : Je serais toujours avec toi et lui aussi

Sakura : Il avait pas le droit de partir

Temari : Je sais…

Temari embrassa son amie sur le front et la serra contre elle.

Elle démarra. La voiture rouge s'arrêta devant une grande batiste. Sakura sortit. Elle entra, elle savait où aller. Elle entra dans une chambre et referma la porte. Elle s'approcha du lit du fond. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se retourna face au lit ou reposait un garçon inconscient. Brancher sur toute sorte de machine. L'une d'elles faisait des bips à répétition. Elle s'approcha et posa ses doigts sur l'écran ou les signes gardaient une vitesse constante. Elle regarda le garçon. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et embrassa son front. Elle s'assit a coté du garçon et s'allongea près de lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Elle déplia ses jambes à côté des siennes.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira…

Sakura entra dans la chambre. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du patient. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

Patient : Sakura...

Sakura : Tu es… Tu es réveillé…

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Le garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux de nuit la regardait.

Sasuke : Non pleure pas…

Sakura : Sasuke j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre

Sasuke : Je suis là trésor.

Sakura s'allongea près de lui et se serra contre lui en pleurant. Il passa son bras derrière elle pour la serrer contre lui.

Sakura _en sanglot_ : Papa est mort Sasuke, le jet sait écraser et il est mort.

Sasuke : Je suis désolé mon amour tellement désoler.

Sakura _en pleure_ : D'abord Maman maintenant papa et puis toi j'avais tellement peur ça fait une semaine que tu ne t'es pas réveiller je croyais, les médecins disait qu'il n'y avait plus de chance, il voulait te débrancher parce qu'il pensait que tu te réveillerais plus jamais

Sasuke : Je suis là, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait peur

Sakura : Ne repart plus jamais

Sasuke : Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais toujours ou que j'aille je reviendrais toujours pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas il la serra dans ses bras.

(Je suis émue! Lol désoler ses que je me mets vraiment dans la peau de Sakura pi je suis émue)

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Sakura : Tu dois dormir Sasuke-kun

Sasuke : Tu as raison.

Sasuke soupira et ferma les yeux pendant que Sakura le bordait comme un enfant.

Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit à son tour. Les médecins entrèrent suivit de Dex.

Dex : Je vous interdit de le débrancher, il n'est pas encore perdu vous devez attendre deux semaine minimum.

Rina entra ensuite.

Rina : Dex sa suffi on ne peut plus rien pour lui

Dex : Je refuse de les laisser le débrancher, je sais qu'il n'est pas mort!

Rina : Dex moi aussi sa me fait mal.

Sakura : Arrêter! Taisez-vous!

Rina : Sakura tu dois comprendre

Sakura : Parles moins fort vous allez le réveiller

Rina : Le réveillez si parler fort peu le réveiller alors je vais hurler mais sa le sortira pas du coma

Sakura : Mais il est plus dans le coma

Dex : Comment?

Sakura : Il sait réveiller je lui ai parler

Médecin1 : De toute évidence c'est le manque de sommeil

Sakura : Vous me croyez folle?

Médecin2 : Nous n'avons pas dit sa seulement il faudrait penser à dormir un peu

Sakura : Bah alors je vais vous le prouver!

Sakura se pencha au-dessus de Sasuke.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun réveille-toi

Sasuke ne réagit pas Sakura sourit.

Sakura : Aller ma marmotte, t'as dormit une semaine tu peux bien te réveiller cinq minute pour prouver que tu n'es plus dans le coma.

Sakura l'embrassa sur le front. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il ouvrit les yeux endormit.

Sakura : Merci trésor sa sera pas long mais les médecins ne veulent pas croire que tu es réveiller.

Sasuke : Maintenant qu'il sont au courant il veulent bien arrêter de crier et me laissez dormir

Sakura sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

Sakura : Tu trouves pas qu'une semaine ses assez

Sasuke sourit, il regarda tout le monde dans la salle et vit Dex et Rina.

Dex s'approcha, Sasuke leva la main il la saisit.

Dex : Je savais bien que tu te laisserais pas avoir aussi facilement

Médecins : C'est… C'est un miracle… C'est inexplicable

Rina : Qui vous a demander une explication?

Rina s'approcha de Sasuke et lui sourit.

Rina : Contente de te revoir parmi nous petit frère.

Sakura : Je te laisse une minute je vais téléphoner.

Sakura sortit de la pièce.

Temari était avec tout les autres.

Tenten : Je trouves sa vraiment nul pour Sakura d'abord sa mère ensuite son père maintenant Sasuke.

Temari : Le pire ses qu'on peut rien faire.

Shikamaru : Ça serre à rien de le garder en vie sur une machine

Temari : Je sais mais… Sasuke la rendait tellement heureuse, le fait de penser qu'il va mourir ses horrible.

Le téléphone de Temari sonna.

Temari : Oui allo… Quoi!... Tes sérieuses?... Génial… Oui bien sur je passe te chercher tantôt… À tantôt

Hinata : Quoi pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

Temari _sur le bord de l'euphorie _: c'était Sakura, Sasuke s'est réveillé!

Tenten : Pour vrai?

Temari : Oui!

Les filles poussèrent des cris de joie, les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. Temari sauta au cou de Shikamaru et l'embrassa.

Temari : C'est merveilleux

Shikamaru : Oui

Le lendemain Sasuke était entouré de ses amis qui apprirent enfin ce qui s'était passer Sasuke leur expliqua qui il était et qui était Dex et Rina.

Sasuke : Neji y'a un truc qui me travail depuis un moment

Neji : Si je savais qui tu étais lorsque je t'ai envoyer vérifier s'il n'y avait personne juste a coté du foyer de l'incendie

Sasuke : Oui

Neji : Oui j'étais au courant je t'avais entendu parler avec Dex lorsque j'était venu te porter ta part du travail d'anglais l'an dernier

Sasuke : Ses biens se que je pensais

Tenten : Tu le savais et tu ne me l'as pas dit?

Neji : Si Sasuke voulait qu'on le sache il nous l'aurait dit tu ne crois pas

Tenten : Oui

Après avoir discuter un moment Sasuke et Sakura se retrouvèrent a nouveau seul.

Sasuke : Ai shiteimasu Sakura Haruno

Sakura : Ai shiteimasu itsumo Sasuke Uchiwa…

Bon alors je pars garder dans une heure et je reviendrais pas avant demain ensuite je vais magasiner donc je serais épuiser en revenant chez moi alors le prochain chapitre sera sûrement pas publier avant lundi et je publirais les anges de puissance en même temps

Prochain chapitre : Une nouvelle vie

Laissez plein de reviews MATANE


	40. Chapter 40 Une nouvelle vie

Yaa

Alors mon dernier chapitre vous a plut a se que je vois alors voilà le prochain

Chapitre 40 Une nouvelle vie

Sakura discutait avec le nouveau patron de la compagnie de son père. À la mort de celui-ci il lui avait demander de prendre ses projets en charge puisqu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Dans son testament Haruno Takehiro avait demander à ce que tout ce qu'il possède devienne propriété de sa fille et que si elle acceptait il voulait qu'elle soit en charge de finir les projets qu'il avait commencer afin que le projets ne soit pas complètement refait par quelqu'un qui ne pense pas comme lui. Avec l'aide de Temari Sakura avait accepté Tsuki avait prit une pause le temps qu'elle remettent en ordre les affaires de sont père. Mais même si elle était très occupée Tsuki était toujours en elle et elle continuait d'écrire des chansons, elle avait même planifié l'enregistrement d'un nouvel album quand tout se serait calmer. Elle voulait absolument finir le travail de son père s'était sa façon de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort mais surtout depuis le décès de sa mère.

Patron : Alors dites moi très chère vous n'avez pas de cavalier se soir.

Sakura : Mon cavalier est très pris mais il ne devrait plus tarder.

Patron : Puis-je vous demandez satisfaire ma curiosité en me révélant le travail si demandant que fait vôtre… Petit ami.

Sakura : Pardonnez-moi de vous dires ça mais je ne peux rien révéler

Patron : Pourquoi ça il est dans la mafia.

Sakura _amusé _: La mafia? Quelle drôle d'idée.

Sakura sourit amusé. Sasuke dans la mafia? Non bien sûr que non. Son travail à lui, il était bien plus dangereux et bien plus important, mais elle l'aimait et même s'il risquait ça vie, même s'il faisait le tour du monde et qu'il rencontrait parfois des reines de beauté ou des femmes célèbres, même si elle le voyait partir le cœur serrer terrifier à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas, elle acceptait son travail car elle savait que sans se travail elle serait morte et lui aussi. Elle l'aimait et lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'il mettait tout son cœur dans ses missions, mais elle savait surtout qu'il mettait toute son âme pour rentrer a ses côtés.

On annonça une entrer elle se retourna imitant tout les invité présent, l'homme lança le nom du jeune homme.

Un beau taciturne aux cheveux et aux yeux qui avait la couleur des plumes d'un corbeau et a la mystérieuse cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage de droite a gauche. Sakura sourit. Elle allait le rejoindre lorsqu'un garçon se plaça devant elle.

Homme : Puis-je vous invité à danser

Sakura : Pardonnez moi mais je me dois de refuser.

Homme _contrariez_ : Je n'aime pas beaucoup les refus.

Sakura : Et moi je n'aime pas le ton que vous employez

Homme : Pourquoi refuser vous de danser?

Sakura : Je suis déjà prises.

Homme : Par qui?

: Moi

Il se retourna et se retrouva face au jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

Homme : Et qui êtes-vous!

Sasuke (Si vous l'aviez pas deviner je vous parle plus sérieux c'était trop facile) : Je me présente Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis le fiancé de mademoiselle Haruno. (Vous vous y attendiez pas hein? hein? D)

Homme : Son fiancé? Ou es son alliance?

Sakura : Ici

Sakura retira le gant blanc qui lui recouvrait la main et montra son alliance a l'homme devant elle. C'était un anneau en or simple, mais la pierre elle… Elle était très rare, elle était rose mais au milieu il y avait une douce teinte émeraude. Son patron approcha.

Patron : J'ignorais que vous étiez fiancé.

Sakura : C'est récent

Patron : Cette alliance est magnifique où avez vous trouvez une pareille pierre elle est sublime.

Sasuke : Hum… Vous connaissez les menhirs de Stonehenge?

Patron : Oui

Sasuke : Je crois que s'étais pendant une exploration là-bas

Patron : Voilà qui est intéressant mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait des bijoux d'une telle splendeur à Stonehenge

Sasuke : Sous les menhirs il y avait un ancien temple c'est là que j'y ai trouvé cette pierre

Patron : Avait?

Sasuke : Oui tout c'est écrouler de l'intérieur, l'accès est bloquer et maintenant les menhirs de Stonehenge n'indique plus que les ruines d'un anciens temple.

Patron : Temple de?

Sasuke : Une très vieille civilisation très peu connu le nom m'échappe désoler

Patron : Ce n'est pas grave je vous laisse vous occuper de votre fiancé bonne soirée

Sasuke : À vous aussi

Sur ce il partit Sakura sourit.

Sakura : Je croyais que les Mycéniens avait construit les menhirs de Stonehenge?

Sasuke : Tu t'y connais

Sakura : J'aime bien les trucs inexpliqué, et les menhirs de Stonehenge sont l'une des plus grande énigme qu'on est connu

Sasuke : Il aurait du penser a fouiller plus que ça et il aurait découvert le temple

Sakura : Peut-être bien mais je n'aurais pas eu une aussi belle bague.

Sasuke sourit Sakura s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Sakura : Comment tu vas?

Sasuke : Bien et toi

Sakura : Je vais bien mais je me sentais un peu seul sans toi pour me tenir compagnie

Sasuke : Pardonne moi

Sakura : Tu es pardonner

Sasuke : Merci

Sakura : N'importe quoi pour toi mon amour

Sasuke : Dite moi jeune demoiselle voulez vous dansez avec moi

Sakura : Voilà une offre intéressante

Sasuke : Elle l'es encore plus pour moi

Sasuke prit sa main et entraîna Sakura avec les autres danseurs. (Dans ces soirée-là évidemment c'est des danses classiques du genre, valses ou des truc plus latino comme flamenco ou salsa)

Plus loin Temari était avec Shikamaru.

Temari : Son père aurait tellement aimé la voir aussi heureuse

Shikamaru : Mais il l'a vu heureuse

Temari : Pas comme ça

Shikamaru : Je comprends

Shikamaru enlaça Temari par derrière.

Temari : Aller viens on rentre

Shikamaru : Si tu veux

Ils partirent tout les deux.

Shikamaru : Je croyais que tu devais rester jusqu'à la fin

Temari : Non moi je fais que aidé Sakura donc je dois y aller mais je ne suis pas obliger de rester toute la soirée je choisis et je préfère rester toute seule avec toi a écouter un film et a souper en amoureux.

Shikamaru : Tu avais tout prévu

Temari : Oui.

Elle sourit et l'embrasse, il arrive au manoir qui était maintenant celui de Sakura et de Temari.

Temari : J'ai même fait le repas

Shikamaru : Je suis gâté

Temari : Oui je sais

Shikamaru : Je t'aime

Temari : Moi aussi

Après le repas ils montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et elle mit le film en marche.

Le lendemain les deux filles était seules dans la grande maison, leur copain respectif partit ici ou là.

Temari : Sakura tu veux bien attendre avec moi

Sakura : Oui bien sur

Temari : Tout ça c'est tellement stressant.

Sakura : Courage

Temari soupira, lorsque l'alarme du chrono retentit, elle sentit son cœur battre a tout allure.

Elle regarda le résultat, il était positif…

Prochain chapitre : Blessure du cœur

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	41. Chapter 41 Blessure du coeur

Yaa!

Alors voilà c'est un chapitre sur Sho et Gaara comme vous le remarquerez rapidement.

Chapitre 41 Blessure du coeur

Sho marchait dans les rues sombres, elle rentrait chez elle, elle avait rendez-vous avez Gaara se soir là mais elle avait oublier d'acheter une épice indispensable pour la recette qu'elle voulait faire pour lui. Elle l'avait invité à passer la soirée chez elle. Elle avait loué un film d'horreur car elle adorait avoir peur et puis comme le disait si bien Hana « Tu connais un meilleur moyen pour te coller sur un mec? » Avec le sourire elle continua son chemin dans les rues qu'elle connaissait si bien. Les écouteurs de son Mp3 sur les oreilles, elle n'entendait rien, elle les yeux fermer, elle dansait tout en marchant au rythme de la musique…

Gaara se rendait chez elle, sa petite amie. Kankuro, son frère aîné, l'avais longtemps énerver au sujet que a 18 ans il n'avait encore jamais sortit avec une fille, mais il avait ses raisons. Maintenant qu'il était avec Sho et qu'il sortait avec elle depuis 7 mois (faite le calcul on est en janvier puisqu'il on commencer a sortir ensemble en juin) et qu'il avait battu et de loin le record de son frère se dernier l'avais laisser tranquille même s'il disait qu'il n'aurait pas une vrai relation tant qu'il n'aurait pas passer à l'acte.

En marchant dans les rues désertes il entendit une voix fredonner une chanson, une chanson qu'il connaissait puisqu'il l'avait écrit. Il vit alors une jeune femme tourner le coin de rue. Il reconnut sa fan numéro un qui dansait tout en marchant dans les rues déserte. Il marcha à sa rencontre, arriver derrière elle il retira rapidement les écouteurs de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et sourit en le voyant.

Sho : Tu tombes bien j'avais froid

Gaara sourit et la laissa se serrer contre lui.

Gaara : On a enregistrer cette chanson la semaine dernière comment tu as fait pour l'avoir aussi vite.

Sho : Sakura est une bonne amie à moi et elle en avait assez de m'entendre.

Gaara sourit amusé et l'embrasse sur la tête.

Sho : Tu es en avance dit donc

Gaara : Non c'est toi qui est en retard

Sho : Quoi?

Sho regarda sa montre.

Sho _o.O_ : C'est pas vrai elle ses arrêter!

Gaara éclata de rire, elle était tellement imprévisible et tellement adorable.

Sho _boude_ : Te moque pas de moi

Gaara : C'est pas grave aller, on rentre?

Sho opina et ils rentrèrent.

Sho : C'est pas juste je voulais te faire un repas spécial pour ta fête mais j'ai pas le temps.

Gaara : Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon, je peux attendre.

Sho le regarda, il disait ça pour lui faire plaisir mais s'était tellement gentil. Elle voulait absolument lui faire la recette spécial de sa grand-mère.

Sho : T'es sur c'est très long tu sais

Gaara : Je peux attendre

Sho : Mais…

Gaara : Va y trésor

Sho : D'accord…

Gaara l'embrassa sur la tête et elle partit. Le garçon regarda la jeune femme partir. Il s'approcha d'une série de photo. Il vit sa copine habiller en princesse à l'age de 7 ans pour l'halloween, il sourit. Il l'a vie sur le dos d'un garçon d'environ 20 ans alors qu'elle devait en avoir 14. Elle était adorable. Il marcha et arriva dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Très coloré il y avait des images de mangas partout. Il vit une photo près du lit de la jeune femme, il fut étonner de voir que c'était lui et Sho. Elle était sur son dos et elle souriait a la caméra, il se souvenait du jour ou il avait prit cette photo s'est Sakura qui les avait photographier. Sho arriva.

Sho : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Gaara : Je le crois pas ta vraiment garder cette photo?

Sho : Bien sur que si je l'adore cette photo.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial.

Sho s'approcha d'elle.

Sho : Tu vois y'a toi et y'a moi et on est tout les deux.

Gaara sourit et lui vola un baiser.

Sho : J'ai même gardé le billet de cinéma que tu m'as payer lors de notre premier rendez-vous

Gaara : Quoi tes sérieuse

Sho : Bien sur

Sho sourit et embrassa le garçon tendrement.

Sho : Si on allait écouter le film en attendant que le repas soit cuit

Gaara : C'est toi qui choisit

Sho : Mais c'est Ta fête

Gaara : Et alors?

Sho : Gros nigaud

Gaara sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.

Gaara : Je t'adore…

Sho sourit et l'entraîne dans le salon ou il écoute le film. Gaara sourit à l'idée qu'elle ne manquait pas une occasion de se serrer contre lui. Lorsque le film se termine l'alarme du four retentit faisant sursauté Sho qui se cacha dans les bras de Gaara, ce dernier éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la tête. Sho sortit le repas du four et termina les assaisonnements avant de servir.

Gaara goûta enfin au fameux plat.

Gaara : C'est délicieux.

Sho : Merci.

Sho sourit et s'assit a coté de lui pour manger elle aussi.

Après le repas elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre et il discutèrent. Gaara remarqua alors le bracelet long qu'elle avait au poignet. Il allait de son poignet jusqu'au milieu de son avant-bras.

Gaara : Tu ne le retires jamais ce bracelet.

Sho : Non

Gaara : Pourquoi?

Sho : Je l'aime bien.

Gaara sourit et regarda le bracelet. Sho le laissa faire, elle réagit lorsqu'il lui retira avec l'agilité d'un voleur.

Sho : Rend moi ça.

Gaara : alors vient le chercher

Gaara se releva et souleva le bracelet en haut de sa tête. Sho se leva et tendit son autre main, mais il était plus grand qu'elle. Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

Sho : Aller redonne moi ça

Sho finit alors par le pousser et il tomba sur le lit. Elle monta a cheval sur lui et tendit la main pour attraper le bracelet. Elle vit Gaara perdre son sourire, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas tendu la bonne main, elle allait la cacher derrière elle lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet.

Gaara : C'est quoi ça.

Sho : C'est rien

Elle attrapa son bracelet et l'enfila par dessus ses blessures.

Gaara : Depuis quand tu te fais ça?

Sho : Je ne me fais rien

Gaara se redressa et plongea ses yeux noirs si imperturbables dans les siens, elle devina qu'il était en colère.

Gaara : Pourquoi tu te mutiles?

Sho : …

Gaara : Depuis quand?

Sho : …

Gaara : Sho!

Sho : Deux ans…

Gaara : Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Sho : …

Gaara : Pourquoi?

Sho : Je…

Elle le regarda et les larmes perlèrent ses yeux.

Sho _en pleure_ : Parce que mon grand frère est mort, mon père ma abandonner, ma mère se saoul sans arrêt et je dois travail pour la faire vivre et pour qu'elle puisse se saoul et que en échange tout ce qu'elle fait c'est m'accuser du départ de mon père et elle dit que j'aurais du mourir a la place de mon frère. Et parce que j'en ai assez, j'ai essayé d'arrêter crois moi mais je n'y arrive pas ses plus fort que moi ça me fait du bien, j'aurais aimé arrêter et que le jour où tu découvres ses marques je puisse te dire la tête haute « Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai arrêter » mais je n'y arrive pas. et j'ai perdu mon job et ma mère ma engueuler et elle ma gifler alors j'ai recommencer, j'en avais assez j'ai même essayer de me couper les veines plusieurs fois mais je n'ai jamais su viser. Depuis que tu es arriver dans ma vie depuis qu'on est ensemble, je… Je me sens mieux je me mutile moins parce que tu me rend heureuse. Je t'aime Gaara mais lorsque ma mère va trop loin… Je peux pas m'en empêcher…

Gaara la serra contre lui. Elle pleura dans ses bras pendant longtemps, il ne disait rien il la serrait contre lui tout simplement.

Sho se calma enfin mais Gaara la garda contre lui.

Sho : Pardonne-moi…

Gaara : Te pardonner quoi?

Sho : Tu devais sûrement pas t'attendre à sa de moi

Gaara : Non c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas sa de toi.

Sho : Si tu ne veux plus me voir je comprendrais

Gaara : Sho tu as des problèmes et je suis là pour t'aider a les surmonté je ne te laisserais pas tomber parce que tu souffres en plus sa ne ferais qu'aggraver la situation.

Sho : NON! Je refuse que tu reste avec moi parce que je me mutile et que tu ne veux pas aggraver la situation parce que c'est ça qui va l'aggraver, je sais se que j'ai fait et si tu veux me laisser je comprendrais parce que tu n'as pas envi de sortir avec une fille comme moi mais je t'en pris ne sort pas avec moi parce que tu as pitié ou parce que tu as peur que je me fasse du mal après parce que sa serais encore pire que si tu me plaquais.

Gaara : Tes sérieuse?

Sho : Oui!

Gaara : Ok.

Sho le regarda son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, elle ne voulait pas que Gaara la laisse elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Gaara : Je crois bien que après un discourt comme ça je n'ai plus de raison de rester.

Sho sentit son cœur éclater. Elle refoula ses larmes elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte…

Gaara s'approcha d'elle et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il les frôla, elle se sentit frissonner… Elle aimait tellement quand il faisait ça. Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota doucement.

Gaara : Mais le problème c'est que je t'aime comme un fou et que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser…

Sho sentit un point énorme quitter ses épaules, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa et la serra avec amour.

Gaara : La prochaine fois que tu auras envi de te blesser appelle moi ou viens chez moi, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter…

Sho : Mais…

Gaara : Je te laisserais même me frapper si tu as besoin de te défouler.

Sho : Gaara…

Gaara : Je t'aime et qu'il fasse jour ou qu'il fasse nuit je serais toujours là pour toi…

Sho se serra contre lui. Il la sentit agripper son T-shirt et sangloter.

Sho : Je te promets… Je te promets que je vais arrêter…

Le prochain chapitre qui parleras de Neji Tenten ou Naruto Hinata sera… le 45 """ Je viens de réaliser que je les ai un peu délaisser ceux là.

Bon on ma demander souvent si je publirais sur l'autre site oui je vais le faire et comme je l'ai souvent répété avant de publier sur l'autre site je dois corriger tout mes chapitres se qui est très long alors avant que je refase apparition sur ff-fr sa risque de prendre un moment et je vous conseille de me suivre ici.

(Dsl je suis un peu tanner de répété)

Alors voilà prochain chapitre : Nouveauté

Laissez pleins de reviews sa me fait toujours super plaisir de lire se que vous pensez de mes chapitre MATANE


	42. Chapter 42 Nouveauté

Yaa

Alors voilà la suite 

Chapitre 42 Nouveauté

: Shika?

Shikamaru : Oui…

Temari : Y'a un truc que je veux te dire.

Shikamaru lui donna un dernier baiser dans le cou et la regarda.

Shikamaru : Je t'écoute.

Temari : Euh… C'est que c'est pas facile a dire…

Shikamaru : Tu veux me laisser?

Temari : Non!

Shikamaru : Alors je vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire.

Temari l'embrassa.

Temari : Je t'aime

Shikamaru : Moi aussi je t'adore chaton

Temari sourit.

Temari : J'ai… J'ai…

Shikamaru : Oui?

Temari : Je… Je le crois pas… J'essais de te dire un truc que j'arrive même pas a croire moi-même.

Shikamaru : Cette fois tu as piqué ma curiosité

Temari : Shika je… _Elle inspira profondément _j'ai fait un test et il était… Positif et…

Shikamaru : Attend une minute un test de quoi?

Temari : De…

Shikamaru vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Shikamaru : Temari… Non ne pleure pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Aller peut importe ce que tu as à me dire nous le traverserons ensemble promis je serais toujours près de toi.

Temari : Je suis enceinte Shika!

Shikamaru la regarda étonner.

Shikamaru : Tu…

Temari : Il y a un petit être tout petit et vulnérable qui dort dans mon ventre.

Shikamaru : Tu es sûr enfin… Certaine que tu es… Enceinte…?

Temari : J'ai été voir un docteur… Et il me l'a confirmé…

Shikamaru : Depuis… Combien… De temps?

Temari : Un mois bientôt…

Shikamaru la regarda un moment puis l'embrassa.

Shikamaru : Il va falloir se trouver une maison alors…

Temari le regarda il souriait il avait l'air heureux, elle sourit a son tour et hocha la tête avant de se serrer contre lui.

Shikamaru l'embrassa passionnément. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Shikamaru : Je t'aime et j'ai très envi de vivre avec toi

Temari : Moi aussi

Shikamaru : Alors on devrait commencer à chercher bientôt

Temari : Je demanderais aux types qui supervisent toutes les émissions, je crois qu'il pourrait m'aider a trouver un loft a prit raisonnable

Shikamaru : Un loft

Temari : Oui

Shikamaru : Ça me va…

Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou en lui murmurant son amour.

(Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je suis pas perverse donc on va sortir de la chambre)

Sasuke : Alors… Temari est enceinte?

Sakura : Oui et elle a sûrement fait tout le test possible et inimaginable.

Sasuke : Et toi? Tes pas enceinte

Sakura : Non… mais si tu veux des enfants je ne suis pas contre mon ange…

Sasuke sourit et l'embrasse.

Sasuke : Peut-être plus tard

Sakura : Je suis d'accord après tout Temari et Shikamaru auront besoin de soutien et en plus Tema va sûrement vouloir déménager donc il auront besoin de nous.

Sasuke : Oui mais pour l'instant restons que tout les deux

Sakura : Avec plaisir

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Sakura _amusé_ : Sasuke! J'essaie de faire le repas.

Sasuke : Je m'en fiche de ça…

Sakura : Espèce d'idiot.

Sasuke sourit et l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

Sakura : Mais laisse moi faire le repas sinon tu ne mangeras rien avant demain matin

Sasuke _amusé _: Je n'ai pas faim

Sakura : Dans quelque heure tu me supplieras de te faire à manger

Sasuke : Je ferais livrer.

Sakura : Tu as vraiment réponse à tout

Sasuke : C'est mon boulot.

Sakura : Tes un gros idiot.

Sasuke : Mais tu l'aime ton gros idiot non?

Sakura : Bien sur mais je veux qu'il me laisse faire le souper.

Sasuke : Moi je veux rester là.

Sakura : Alors vire tes mains parce que tu m'empêches de bouger correctement.

Sasuke sourit et retira ses mains sous ses bras. Il le déposa sur ses hanches et continua de l'embrasser sur la nuque.

---

: Debout

: Pourquoi…

: Temari déménage aujourd'hui on a besoin de toi pour déménager.

: Je suis bien moi ici

Le garçon se redressa et attrapa sa petite amie pour la plaquer sur lit et la serrer contre lui, il déposa sa tête sur elle et ferma les yeux.

Le brun resserra ses bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle essaya de partir.

Sakura : Debout gros paresseux

Sasuke : J'ai eu une dure journée hier laisse-moi me reposer.

Sakura : Tu pourras te reposer ce soir.

Sasuke : Pourquoi je dois attendre à ce soir.

Sakura : Parce que ce soir, Temari et Shikamaru seront installée et on sera plus que tout les deux.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Il se leva et lui vola un baiser avant de partir se doucher. Sakura sourit et descendit déjeuner.

Temari : Alors il a fini par ce lever ton fiancé?

Sakura : Oui il s'est lever.

Temari : Super Shika a appeler les déménageurs arriverons avec les meubles vers neuf heure et demi, dix heure.

Sakura : Dans trente minute

Temari : Oui

Sakura : Ok

Sasuke apparu dans la cuisine.

Temari : Ohayoo

Sasuke : Ohayoo

Il attrapa une pomme et s'assit sur une chaise le dossier en avant.

---

: C'est officiel on est installée

Temari : Oui!

Shikamaru : Maintenant il ne manque plus qu'une chose.

Temari : Quoi?

Shikamaru la serra par derrière et leva une boîte noir devant elle.

Temari : Shika?

Shikamaru : Deviens ma femme… Épouse-moi

Temari : Tout de suite si tu veux, Shika depuis le temps où je rêve de ça!

Shikamaru sourit et l'embrassa.

Shikamaru : Je t'aime

Temari : Moi aussi… Je t'aime Shikamaru Nara…

Je donne un gros saut dans ma vie est musicale j'ai presque terminer de l'écrire finalement je me rend a 50 chapitre.

Prochain chapitre : Doumei (En japonais Doumei veut dire alliance)

Laissez pleins de reviews je reviens demain avec un ou deux chapitre MATANE


	43. Chapter 43 Doumei

Yaa!

Chapitre 43 Doumei

: Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici?

La jeune femme se retourna. Le vent fouettait son visage c'est cheveux et sa robe blanche volait vers la gauche. Personne ne pouvait être aussi jolie qu'elle a se moment là, elle était heureuse, elle était belle, elle était simple, elle était elle mais le plus important, elle était sa femme.

: Parce que c'est ici qu'on sait embrasser pour la première fois…

Elle retira ses sandales et marcha pied nu dans le sable fin. Il la rejoignit et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sourit lorsqu'il l'a fit tournée.

: Oui c'est vrai.

: Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisit cet endroit, et puis il y a plein de truc à faire qu'on a pas fait lorsque nous sommes venus l'an dernier.

: Si on commençait par aller souper au restaurent.

: Tu m'invites?

: Toujours.

Le brun fit tourné sa belle qui l'embrassa.

Les jeunes mariés retournèrent à l'hôtel. Le soir venu ils allèrent souper au restaurent…

---

Il fut le premier à se réveiller. Il caressa les cheveux de sa fleur et l'embrassa sur la tête. Il la sentit se serrer contre lui et il sourit. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et croisa son regard noir.

_Endormit_ : Ohayoo…

: Ohayoo

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle sourit. Il n'y avait qu'un sourire qui puisse faire le faire fondre. Avant de la connaître il était orphelins et il était un espion, rien de plus, parfois il jouait les camarades de classe mais elle avait été là seule qui est réussit a s'approcher réellement de lui.

---

: Alors votre lune de miel c'était bien

: Super

: Pourquoi Sasuke à demander aux garçons de venir?

: Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Tenten.

Tenten : Ça veut dire qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde ça Sho

Sho : Oui alors Sakura c'est pourquoi?

Sakura : Il y a un mois Sasuke est partit en mission et son équipe a été presque…

Sasuke : Toute tuée, nous sommes partit avec sept autres agents et nous sommes les seuls à être de retour.

Sasuke se retourna vers Dex. Qui se tenait debout derrière lui avec Rina a ses côtés. Rina se plaça devant l'ordinateur central et Dex s'avança devant les cinq garçons qui étaient assit autour de la table. Sakura avait accepté que Sasuke établisse le quartier général de son équipe dans le sous-sol de la grande maison lorsque l'ancien avait été détruit.

Dex : Du coup dû au manque d'agent, notre boss nous à demander de nouveau agent, Sasuke à penser à vous.

Naruto : Génial!

Sasuke : Avant d'accepter vous devez savoir que c'est vos vie que vous risquerez pour protéger le monde de différente menace, j'ai moi même côtoyer la mort de très près et je suis plus expérimenter que vous, votre première année sera consacrer a l'entraînement ensuite vous pourrez si on vous en juge la capacité faire partit des mission.

Rina : Nous nous occuperons de votre entraînement lorsque nous ne serons pas en mission le reste du temps vous serez entraîner par d'autre agents comme Eichi.

Shikamaru : Le type qui s'est occuper de Sakura pendant que vous suiviez Orochimaru.

Sasuke : C'est exact.

Dex : Ça vous dit?

Neji : Pourquoi pas de toute façon j'avais aucune idée de se que je ferrais plus tard.

Shikamaru : Je refuse.

Rina : Pourquoi?

Shikamaru : Temari est enceinte de jumeaux et elle en est a 7 mois je dois rester près d'elle et puis on se marie dans moins d'un mois.

Rina : Voilà un copain attentionnée.

Shikamaru : De toute façon je suis plus Logique que physique.

Sasuke : C'est vrai que ta grosse tête nous serais utile.

Rina : J'ai peut-être autre chose à te proposer Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Dit toujours?

Rina : Il y a un mois notre expert informatique est mort il a été tué par une balle perdu dans un fusillade qui avait a quelque rue de là. Le poste est libre depuis, ça t'intéresse?

Shikamaru : Je me débrouille assez bien en informatique je veux bien essayer.

Rina : Génial

Sasuke : Et vous deux.

Gaara : Je suis avec vous.

Naruto : J'aimerais bien mais tu connais Hinata elle va s'inquiéter, je peux pas partir pendant des semaines et la laisser hyper inquiète.

Sasuke : Non c'est vrai je n'y avait pas penser.

Dex : Tu t'y connais en gadget d'espion?

Naruto : J'ai vu beaucoup de film d'espionnage quand j'étais plus jeune.

Dex : Ça te dirais d'en inventer avec des chercheur expérimenter, Vidos aurait besoin d'aide au labo seul il ne fournit plus.

Naruto : Vous voulez dire que j'inventerais des nouveaux truc pour vous aidez dans vos mission

Sasuke : En gros c'est ça.

Naruto : Ça me va!

Sasuke leur donna rendez-vous et ils remontèrent retrouver leur copine.

---

Sakura : Temari tu vas bien?

Temari : Je vais bien j'ai quelque crampe voilà tout.

Sakura : Viens on va s'asseoir.

La jeune femme entraîna son amie à une table. La jeune marier s'assit alors sur une chaise et grimaça.

Sakura : C'est les contractions?

Temari : Ça va passer t'inquiète après tout, je n'ai que huit mois.

Sakura : Peut-être que tu devances… Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

Temari : C'est rien ça va passer. J'en ai eu ce matin et elle on passer.

Sakura : Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Sakura partit Temari ferma les yeux mais les crampes reprirent elle poussa un cris étouffer. Shikamaru qui était près des cuisines vit Sakura passer avec un verre d'eau et une bouteille. Il fronça les sourcils et la suivit du regard, jusqu'à Temari. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme lui donner le verre d'eau et partit dans sa direction. Sasuke et Naruto avec qui il étaient entrain de parler le regardèrent partir et le suivirent. Il s'accroupit à coté de son épouse.

Shikamaru : Ça va pas? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Temari le regarda et sourit.

Temari : C'est rien ça va passer.

Elle grimaça a nouveau.

Shikamaru : Temari vient je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Temari le regarda.

Temari : Je vais bien je te dis ne t'inquiète pas. Embrasse-moi et retourne discuter avec les garçons.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Le garçon l'embrassa et elle sourit à nouveau.

Shikamaru : Je t'aime

Temari : Je …AH!

Temari se replia sur elle-même cette fois elle avait vraiment mal, Sakura se redressa.

Sakura : Trois minutes! Elle va accoucher, on doit l'amener à l'hôpital.

Shikamaru prit Temari dans ses bras et sortit suivit du regard par tout les invités. Sakura le suivit en courant.

---

: Ils sont magnifique Shika!

Shikamaru se tenait devant la pouponnière, devant lui deux bébé dormait dans de petit lit, un garçon et une fille.

Temari dormait dans sa chambre d'hôpital épuisé après les douze heures de travails qui avait précéder la naissance des jumeaux.

Sakura à côté de lui passa sa main devant son visage.

Sakura : Est O tu es toujours avec moi?

Shikamaru : Pardonne moi mais j'étais ailleurs, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis…

Sakura : Papa?

Shikamaru : Oui…

Sakura : Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment il on pu se tromper à se point sur l'âge des enfants, imagine si Temari aurait accoucher dans l'avion?

Shikamaru : Oui

Sakura : Je crois que pour la lune de miel c'est râper

Shikamaru : Rien ne presse

Sakura : Tu as raison.

Sakura se retourna pour voir toute la gang arriver.

Hinata : Comment va Temari?

Shikamaru : Elle va bien, elle dors.

Tenten : Ils sont trop mignon!

Tenten se tenait devant la vitre de la pouponnière. Sho et Hinata arrivèrent rapidement pour regarder les deux bébé.

Sasuke : Vous avez choisit les noms?

Shikamaru : On en a pas vraiment reparler, mais je crois qu'on va garder Rin et Toma.

Sho : Ça leur va bien

Shikamaru : Oui… Je vais voir si Temari est réveiller.

Le Nara partit et retrouva son épouse dans son lit elle n'avait pas bouger mais elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Shikamaru : Comment tu te sens?

La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit un sourire radieux.

Temari : Je me sens toute légère.

Shikamaru sourit amusé et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Temari : Comment vont les jumeaux.

Shikamaru : Ils vont bien, mais il doivent se demander pourquoi il y a autant de monde qui les regarde.

Temari : Les autres sont arriver?

Shikamaru : Oui il y a quelques minutes.

Temari : Ok

Une infirmière vient bientôt déposer les bébés dans les bras de leurs parents.

Je repete Doumei veut dire alliance en japonais.

Prochain chapitre : La vie affronte la mort

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	44. Chapter 44 La vie continue

Yaa

J'étais pas sensé le publier maintenant mais bon j'ai rien a faire et vous l'attendez alors le voilà

Chapitre 44 La vie continue, la mort arrive.

: Gaara je te préviens vaut mieux pour toi que tu ailles chez ta copine et pas le contraire je supporte plus de l'entendre crier ou chialer, comment tu fais pour la supporter.

Gaara : De toute façon je dois aller la chercher, on sort se soir.

Kankuro : Génial je vais dormir

Sur ce sont frère partit dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Gaara attrapa sa veste et partit. Il arriva chez Sho après quinze minute de marche. Il frappa mais personne ne répondit, il ouvrit la porte.

Gaara : Sho? C'est moi tu es là?

Il avança dans la maison et découvrit une lame de rasoir en sang sur le sol. Terrifier il suivait les gouttes qui devenait de plus en plus nombreuse.

Gaara : Sho! Répond moi ou tu es?

Il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine. Il remarqua que le sang menait à la cuisine. Il entra dans la pièce et vit un couteau dans une flaque de sang. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il refusait de croire que s'était vrai. Il marchant dans le sang sans rendre conte. Il arriva devant un cadavre, il leva les yeux et vit Sho, pétrifier, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Sur sa joue, elle avait une vilaine entaille assez profonde. Il s'approcha d'elle, il tomba à genoux près d'elle et la serra contre lui, la voir était un soulagement énorme. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Gaara : Sho j'ai eu tellement peur…

Sho : Ga…a…ra…

Gaara : Je suis la mon ange, je suis là…

Il l'embrassa sur la tête et la serra contre lui. Il prit le téléphone et appela Sasuke. Bientôt le garçon arriva avec son équipe, ils débarrassèrent la cuisine du cadavre et nettoyèrent le sang. Rina s'approcha et les entraîna dans une autre pièce.

Rina : Sho j'ai besoin que tu retires ton chemisé, je dois prendre des photos spécial qui me permettront de savoir si tu as d'autre blessure.

Sho retira son chemiser. Rina prit des photos.

Rina : Qu'est-ce que tu as eu au poignet?

Sho : C'est… C'est moi qui…

Rina : Ok.

Gaara entra après les photos.

Sho se blottit dans ses bras. Gaara la serra contre lui et la berça doucement. Sasuke entra dans la chambre.

Sasuke : Sho raconte-moi ce qui ses passer.

Sho :

_Flash-back _

_Sho POV_

_Je suis rentrer à la maison il était 19h je crois._

_Moi : Tadaima!_

_Je suis aller dans le salon, j'ai vu maman assise sur le divan, elle tenait une lame de rasoir dans ses mains._

_Moi : Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_Maman : Tu vois Sho, j'en ai marre alors je vais crever et avoir la paix._

_Moi : Dit pas ça, si tu meurs… Je serais toute seule, y'a d'autre moyen, tu peux aller en centre de désintoxication, je viendrais te voir tout les jours promis, fait pas sa maman je t'en pris_

_Maman : Trop tard._

_Je la vis se couper les veines, d'un juste rapide que je n'ai même pas suivit, elle fit un drôle de sourire et laissa tomber la lame, elle marcha jusque dans la cuisine je la suivis, je pris le téléphone. Ma mère saisit un couteau sur le comptoir._

_Maman : Lâche sa immédiatement._

_Moi : Je t'en prit laisse moi appeler une ambulance quelqu'un._

_Maman : Non!_

_Elle s'approcha et me donna un coup je le reçu sur la joue, je sentait un liquide chaud couler dans mon visage, dans mon cou. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, j'avais tellement peur. C'est la qu'elle a attraper le couteau et qu'elle a commencer a s'ouvrirent les veines a différent endroit. Elle s'est effondrer de l'autre coté du comptoir, je suis aller la voir elle était déjà morte, je suis tomber et je n'ai pas pu me relever, ensuite j'ai perdu le fils du temps puis j'ai entendu Gaara._

_Fin du flash-back_

Gaara serra Sho contre lui elle tremblait dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Bien, merci, Gaara le mieux c'est de la garder près de toi, voir quelqu'un mourir pour la première fois c'est assez traumatisant.

Gaara hocha la tête quelque heure plus tard ils arrivèrent chez le rouquin.

Kankuro sortit de la cuisine, il vit son frère ses vêtements était tacher ici et là par le sang de la mère de Sho. Les vêtements de Sho eu était couvert de sang, son regard était triste et désorienter.

Kankuro : Et merde qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu?

Gaara _à Sho_ : Va prendre une douche dans la salle de bain près de ma chambre tu devrais trouver des vêtements propres.

Sho hocha la tête et disparu dans la salle de bain.

Kankuro : C'est quoi cette histoire!

Gaara : Ça mère s'est suicider, devant sa fille.

Kankuro : Merde…

Gaara : Sho est traumatisé, elle va rester ici pour quelque jour le temps qu'elle se remette de se choque.

Kankuro : Ouais ok… Occupe toi d'elle

Gaara : Oui…

Il alla se changer puis partit chercher a manger dans la cuisine, il savait que en revenant de travailler Sho n'avait jamais souper et il savait qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement pas fait. Il lui fit un plat rapide qu'elle adorait et entra dans sa chambre. Sho était assise sur le lit du garçon, elle regardait la photo qu'il avait poser sur la table de nuit. Une photo de Sho près de la piscine chez Sakura qui lui souriait en lui faisant un salut de la main. Il s'assit près d'elle. Elle portait un t-shirt rouge qui lui appartenait.

Gaara : Comment tu te sens?

Sho : J'aime porter tes vêtements, je me sens bien dans tes affaires.

Gaara : Elle te vont mieux qu'a moi.

Sho sourit et se serra contre lui.

Sho : Cette nuit je veux dormir contre toi.

Gaara : Tout se que tu veux, tu as fait.

Sho : Un peu, je sais pas.

Il lui montra l'assortiment de fruit qu'il avait préparer. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait regrouper en une seule fois tout les fruits qu'elle adorait manger.

Sho : J'ai faim.

Gaara sourit et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe.

Gaara : Je t'aime tu le sais ça non?

Sho : Oui, pourquoi tu as cette photo sur ta table de nuit.

Gaara : Parce que tu es dessus et tu es très mignonne et que j'adore te voir en me réveillant le matin.

Sho : Tu… Tu aimerais me voir tout les matins en te réveillant?

Gaara : C'est déjà le cas.

Sho : Non… Je veux dire… Pour vrai…

Gaara : Oui bien sur que j'aimerais ça.

Sho : Avant… Je te le demandais pas parce que Maman avait besoin de moi… Mais maintenant… Je me demandais… Si tu avais envi de… Vivre avec… Moi?

Gaara sourit. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Gaara : Oui… Oui j'en ai vraiment très envi. Vraiment, vraiment très envi.

Sho sourit, elle se serra contre lui.

Gaara : N'importe quand, n'importe quand je suis près a partir vivre avec toi.

Sho : Le plus tôt possible alors.

Gaara : Oui

Sho sourit et il l'embrassa, Gaara déposa le plateau de fruit sur le sol et il l'embrassa. Il glissa sa main sous son t-shirt et caressa son ventre plat.

Gaara : Mais… C'est mes boxers?

Sho : Ils me vont bien tu trouves pas?

Gaara éclata de rire et Sho joignit son rire au sien. Il était heureux de l'entendre rire.

Voilà le chapitre est fini a partir de la sa va débouler très vite puisque j'ai plein de truc a rentrer en quelque chapitre.

Chapitre 45 Nouvelle vie

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	45. Chapter 45 Nouvelle vie

Yaa!

Voilà le retour de neji tenten hina et naru(je les avait un peu oublier je sais pas quoi écrire sur eux)

Chapitre 45 Nouvelle vie

Neji entra dans la maison. Tenten dormait, il retira ses vêtements refit son bandage a l'épaule et se coucha avec elle. Il la serra contre lui et soupira, il n'était bien que près d'elle. Il la sentit se retourner.

Neji : Je t'ai réveiller? Pardonne moi.

Elle secoua la tête se n'était pas important.

Tenten : Neji je dois te dire quelque chose.

Neji : Tu veux bien attendre demain? J'ai très envi de toi ce soir tu m'as manquer.

Tenten : A propos de ça.

Neji : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tenten : Je suis…

Neji : Hum?

Tenten : J'attend un bébé Neji.

Le garçon la regarda, un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Neji : C'est merveilleux…

La jeune femme sentit un point énorme quitter ses épaules, elle se détendit dans ses bras pendant qu'il l'embrassait, profitant de ses caresses et ses baisers.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son prince dormait toujours. Elle entra sous la douche. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit.

Tenten : Neji?

Neji : Ouais?

Tenten : Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi?

Le garçon sourit.

Neji : Pourquoi pas?...

---

Naruto entra dans la cuisine, une odeur délicieuse. Il vit Hinata qui terminait de préparer des œufs.

Hinata : Tu es réveiller?

Naruto : Oui.

Hinata : Je vais voir Tenten et Ema aujourd'hui elles se sente un peu seul quand Neji est partit.

Naruto : Ça tombe bien j'ai a faire au labo.

Hinata : Oui… Dit Naruto tu veux des enfants?

Naruto : Oui pourquoi?

Hinata : C'est que Temari et Shikamaru on Toma et Rin, Neji et Tenten on Ema, Sakura attend un bébé, je me demandais si tu voulais des enfants.

Naruto : Tant que c'est toi la mère n'importe quand.

Il se plaça derrière elle et l'enlaça en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Naruto : Tu veux un bébé?

Hinata : Ça ma traverser l'esprit…

Naruto : On s'y mettra se soir alors.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Hinata éclata de rire.

Hinata : A supposer que tu pourras attendre jusqu'à se soir.

Naruto : Non c'est vrai j'ai envi de toi maintenant.

Il la serra contre lui en l'embrassa encore et toujours dans le cou. Hinata riait, Naruto souriait.

---

Hinata : Salut Tenten comment tu vas?

Tenten : Je vais bien et toi Hinata?

Hinata : Ça va super bien.

Tenten : Tu as l'air radieuse.

Hinata : Comment va Ema?

Tenten : Elle va bien, mais elle m'a tenu éveiller une partie de la nuit.

Hinata : Et pourquoi elle a fait sa la petite puce?

Tenten : Je suppose que son père lui manque.

Hinata : Il revient quand?

Tenten : Impossible a dire dans quelques jours je suppose.

Hinata : Tu as entendu Ema Papa revient bientôt alors soit sage avec Maman pupuce.

Hinata embrassa sa filleule sur la tête.

Tenten : Et toi, avec Naruto vous avez l'intention de vous mettre au travail quand?

Hinata sourit.

Hinata : On en a parler se matin. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais avoir un bébé, il est d'accord, il dit que comme ça il y aura quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi lorsqu'il sera sortit.

Tenten : Il devrait t'acheter un chien pas te faire un bébé si il veut un garde du corps.

Hinata ria son amie aussi. Elles discutèrent quelque heure quand Sakura arriva pour se joindre a leur conversation suivit de Sho et de Temari.

---

Neji entra dans la maison, il se faisait tard comme d'habitude lorsqu'il revenait de mission. Il monta dans sa chambre après avoir prit une douce au premier pour ne pas réveiller les deux femmes de sa vie. Il entra dans la pièce et découvrit Ema sur le bout du lit. L'eau l'avait réveillé. Sa mère dormait toujours. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se pressa contre lui. Il sortit et la berça un moment après s'être assit dans le jardin. Il la serra contre lui l'enveloppant dans sa veste. Au chaud contre son père adorer la fillette ne tarda pas a s'endormir. Il remonta et la déposa devant Tenten avant de se glisser derrière elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il s'endormit en respirant son odeur et en profitant du contact de sa peau.

---

Naruto : Si

Hinata : Non

Naruto : Si

Naruto et Hinata se disputaient comme deux enfants. Naruto voulait savoir ce qui tracassait Hinata mais Hinata lui affirmait que tout allait bien.

Naruto soupira et commença a bouder, Hinata se pressa dans son dos et s'endormit. Il se retourna et la serra contre lui. Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il trouva un mot.

_J'ai rendez-vous on se voit tantôt je t'aime Hinata_

Plus tard Hinata rentra. Elle trouva Naruto entrain de dessiner des plans. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Naruto : C'était bien ton rendez-vous?

Hinata : Oui…

Naruto : Si j'étais parano je finirais par penser que tu me trompes.

Hinata : Quoi! Bien sûr que non!

Naruto : Hey tout doux trésor j'ai dit si j'étais parano.

Hinata : Désoler…

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Hinata : J'arrive de chez le médecin…

Naruto : Et?

Hinata : Je… Tu vas être papa Naruto.

Naruto fit un grand sourire.

Naruto : C'est super!

Hinata soupira, il la devinait soulager. Il rie et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Bon voilà le prochain chapitre il est sur sho, gaara… et oui encore ensuite sur Sasuke et son lapin ensuite c'est un mélange. Ensuite je sais plus

Prochain chapitre : Une nouvelle famille (c'est moi ou je me repete dans les noms de mes chapitre?)

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	46. Chapter 46 Une nouvelle Famille

Yaa!

Bon je crois plus que après celui la il va y avoir beaucoup de chapitre spécial sur Sho Gaara vous croyez pas que j'en ai fait assez?

Chapitre 46 Une nouvelle famille

Gaara attrapa Sho par derrière. Elle poussa un cri de surprise puis éclata de rire. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Gaara _amusé_ : Tu étais dans la lune.

Sho : Non j'étais concentré.

Gaara _parsemant son cou de baiser _: À bon et sur quoi?

Sho sourit amusé et l'embrassa. Il vivait ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et était marier. Depuis la mort de sa mère, et son déménagement avec lui, Gaara avait remarqué les marques qui disparaissaient sur le corps de son épouse. Elle avait arrêté de se faire du mal et il en était plus qu'heureux. Il caressa ses cheveux.

Sho : Gaara j'ai un truc à te dire.

Gaara : Oui?

Sho : C'est que c'est pas évident…

Gaara : Prend ton temps.

Elle le regardait, il était tellement gentil.

Sho : Gaara j'attend un bébé.

Gaara _étonner_ : Wo… Ça sa… surprend…

Sho : Si tu n'en veux pas je peux toujours faire avorter…

Gaara : Non! Jamais! cette enfant, il est à nous, je veux qu'il vive, je veux le voir, je veux avoir cette enfant avec toi.

Sho se serra contre lui.

Gaara : Depuis quand?

Sho : J'en suis à deux mois…

Gaara : Ça remonte à Avril… Notre nuit de noces?

Sho : On dirait.

Gaara : Je t'aime Sho.

Sho : Moi aussi je t'ai Gaara tu le sais bien.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse.

Sho : Cette enfant n'aura pas de grand parent, tes parents sont mort ma mère aussi… Et j'ignore ou est mon père.

Gaara : Tu veux que j'essais de retrouver ton père

Sho : Tu peux faire ça?

Gaara : Je suis du FBI et Shikamaru me filera un coup de main à coup sur.

Sho : Tu es merveilleux…

Gaara : Parce que je t'aime…

---

Gaara se promenait dans les rues, il entra dans un restaurent. Un homme était assis a une table seule. Il s'assit face à lui.

Gaara : M. Takimora?

Takimora : C'est bien moi qui le demande.

Gaara : Gaara FBI vous êtes le père de Sho Takimora?

Takimora : Il est arriver quelque chose à ma fille?

Gaara : Elle va bien.

Takimora : Alors pourquoi le FBI me retrace jusqu'ici pour me parler d'elle.

Gaara : Elle aimerait vous revoir, et par la même occasion donner un grand-père a sa fille.

Takimora : Je… Je suis grand-père.

Gaara : Depuis un mois.

Takimora : J'ignorais que le FBI s'occupait de se genre d'affaire.

Gaara : Ce n'est pas dans nos occupation mais j'ai fait une erreur.

Takimora : Pourquoi?

Gaara : Pour donner un grand-père a Suki et pour redonner un père a ma femme.

Takimora : Vous êtes…

Gaara : Le père de votre petite-fille, l'époux de votre fille et par conséquent votre beau-fils.

Takimora : Ou est Sho?

Gaara : A la maison à Québec

Takimora : Qu'est-ce qu'est devenu sa mère?

Gaara : Elle sait suicider, il y a un deux et demi environ.

Takimora : Vous savez… Je n'ai jamais voulu abandonner Sho… Lorsque je suis partit j'ai voulu l'amener avec moi, la laisser avec une mère ivrogne s'était stupide, mais ma femme ma menacer de la tuer et de se suicider… J'aurais jamais supporter qu'elle meurt parce que j'avais été trop égoïste.

Gaara : Ce n'est pas a moi que vous devez dire ça.

Takimora : Est-ce qu'elle accepte de me revoir?

Gaara : C'est elle qui ma demander de vous retrouver.

Takimora : Quand pourrais-je la revoir?

Gaara : Un jet m'attends si vous voulez venir il vous prendra avec nous

Takimora : Mais avant j'aimerais prendre quelque truc chez moi

Gaara : Bien

Ils partirent.

---

: Je suis rentrer.

Une jeune femme aux yeux océan et aux cheveux noirs arriva. Elle avait un bébé aux cheveux roux dans les bras. C'est yeux était bleu océan.

Gaara embrassa le bébé sur la tête et la prit des mains de sa femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Gaara : J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Sho le regarda puis la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra. Il figea devant sa fille.

Sho : Pa… Papa…

Takimora : Sho? C'est toi? Tu as tellement grandi… Regarde toi tu es une magnifique jeune femme… Et une merveilleuse maman j'en suis certain comme ta mère l'était avant la mort de ton frère.

Les larmes perlèrent ses yeux. Sho se jeta dans ses bras.

Sho : Pourquoi tu m'as laisser toute seule avec maman?

Takimora : Parce qu'elle ma menacer de te tuer et de se suicider si j'essayais de partir avec toi… Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu meures a cause de mon égoïsme.

Sho : Tu m'as tellement manquer… (Elle est pas rancunière Sho dit donc…)

Takimora : Toi aussi tu m'as manquer mon poussin.

Sho sourit. Elle se retourna et prit sa fille dans les bras de son époux.

Sho : Suki je te présente ton grand-papa.

Takimora : Elle est magnifique.

Sho : C'est un ange, même si elle m'a donner du fil a retorde.

Takimora : Comment ça.

Sho : Suki a attendu trop longtemps et lorsqu'il mon déclancher sa n'a pas marcher j'ai du avoir une césarienne. Et ensuite y'a eu des complications avec l'opération, mais maintenant je vais bien et elle aussi.

Gaara : Si vous alliez vous asseoir dans le salon, je vais préparer du thé.

Il embrassa Sho sur la tête avant de repartit. Il revient avec une bouteille de lait et trois tasses de thé. Il prit place a coté de Sho…

Prochain chapitre : Chiisai Usagi

Laissez plein de reviews MATANE


	47. Chapter 47 Chiisai Usagi

YAA

Arigato Mimi-san j'avais totalement oublier cette fic!!!

Voilà la suite je crois que je vais en écrire un dernier après pour… clôturer la fic.

Chapitre 47 Chiisai Usagi

Sasuke sentait une pression sur son torse. Une pression qui allait du haut de son torse jusqu'à son ventre. Il grimaça, la pression s'agita. Il garda les yeux fermer cherchant à s'orienter. Il sentit quelque chose de mou mais d'étroit sous lui. Il savait que Sakura était partit à Milan pour enregistrer son nouveau clip. Il était seul, non elle était là elle, c'est elle qui pressait sur son torse de cette façon il reconnaissait ses mouvements. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait.

Sasuke : Bonjour mon lapin.

Elle lui fit un sourire, il se redressa en la serrant contre lui.

Sasuke : On dirait que Papa s'est endormit sur le divan hier.

Il se leva et entraîna le bébé dans la salle de bain, il la mit dans sa chaise haute et l'embrassa sur la tête.

Sasuke : Tu as faim mon lapin?

La gamine agita les main et les tapa sur la chaise haute pour lui montrer que oui. Sasuke sourit et lui fit à déjeuner. Elle s'appelait Usagi, il se rappelait le jour où Sakura l'avait mise au monde.

_Flash-back_

_Sasuke : Vous attendez mon signal pour attaquer. Neji, Gaara, Rina préparez vous vous rentrer après moi._

_Les interpellés hochèrent la tête. Sasuke se plaça en position._

_: Stop!_

_Sasuke se retourna furax._

_Sasuke : Naruto à quoi tu joues!? Cette mission est super importante on va enfin arrêter l'un des plus grand revendeur de drogues et toi tu nous arrêtes!!!_

_Naruto : Tu es viré de la mission._

_Sasuke : Quoi!?_

_Naruto : Ouais tu dois retourner à Québec._

_Sasuke : Et Pourquoi!?_

_Il vit un grand sourire apparaître sur le visage du blond._

_Naruto : C'est moi qui prend ta place, un jet pour une personne t'attend au coin de la rue._

_Sasuke : Et pourquoi je devrais partir et te laisser la place je suis plus qualifié que toi!_

_Naruto : Tu vas être Papa._

_Sasuke : Je suis au courant et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de faire mon boulot!_

_Naruto : Non! Le travail a commencé, Sakura va accoucher._

_Sasuke se pétrifia. Il ne demanda rien de plus et partit en courant…_

_Fin du flash-back_

La petite Usagi poussa un cri aigu sortant son père de sa rêverie. Il sourit, il connaissait ses humeurs si elle criait, elle avait faim. Il s'approcha et commença à lui donner à manger. Il la prit ensuite et alla la changer. Il descendit ensuite dans le sous-sol qui était son quartier général depuis trois ans. Il déposa le bébé entre les pattes d'un gros lapin en peluche qu'elle adorait.

Sasuke : Soit sage Usagi Papa doit travailler.

Il se plaça devant l'ordi. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Il vit Temari a l'écran.

Temari : Salut Sasuke comment tu vas?

Sasuke : Salut Temari je vais très bien toi?

Temari : Super mais mes enfants me manquent.

: Maman!!

Sasuke se retourna et vit Shikamaru arriver avec ses jumeaux.

Shikamaru : Moi qui croyait venir pour installer un logiciel.

Sasuke _amusé _: Salut Shikamaru.

Temari : Allô mon chérie, dis Sasuke je peux t'emprunter Usagi?

Sasuke : Tu comptes faire comment.

Temari : Mets la devant l'écran.

Le brun obéis et prit la gamine des bras de son lapin. Elle tenait fermement un autre lapin beaucoup plus petit, dans ses bras. Il vit l'image changer, Temari bougeait la Web Cam. Il la vit s'approcher du lit où Sakura dormait profondément. En reconnaissant sa mère la gamine poussa un cri aigu. Sasuke vit la jeune femme se réveiller en sursaut.

Sakura : Temari!

Temari : C'est pas moi c'est elle qui a crié.

Elle pointa l'écran et Sakura se retournant. Voyant son époux et sa fille a l'écran elle sourit et s'approcha.

Temari : Merci Usagi d'avoir réveillé ta mère pour moi.

Sasuke éclata de rire et Usagi fit un grand sourire. Sakura sourit a son tour.

Sakura : Allô mon bébé.

Usagi poussa un nouveau cri en frappant dans ses mains.

Sakura : Maman revient bientôt mon amour.

Sasuke sourit.

---

Sasuke entra dans la cour. Il était sur sa moto et tenait le bébé devant lui, elle portait un casque pour enfant trop grand. Il retira son casque puis celui de sa fille. Il entra et retira sa veste de cuir avant de retirer le manteau bleu pastel de son petit lapin. Usagi commença a marcher à quatre patte dans la maison en tenant son lapin bleu pastel et rose pâle dans sa main. Sasuke la ramassa en montant dans sa chambre. Il se changea après avoir déposer son bébé sur son lit. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et la chatouilla en souriant devant ses éclats de rire. Il se retourna, et découvrit Sakura dans le cadre de porte attendrie par la scène.

Il se leva et prit la gamine.

Sasuke : Aller mon lapin allons accueillir maman.

Il alla voir son épouse et l'embrassa pendant que sa fillette réclamait les câlins de sa mère.

Prochain chapitre : Merii Kurisumasu

MATANE


	48. Chapter 48 Merii Kurisumasu

Yaa!!!!

Chapitre 48 Merii Kurisumasu.

: J'ai une annonce a faire.

: Yeah!

: Calme toi Suki laisse ta mère parler.

: Merci Gaara

Gaara sourit. Suki regarda sa mère attendant sa déclaration. Sho regarda son père, son époux et finalement sa fille.

Sho : La naissance de Sho a été très… Difficile… Je tiens à vous annoncer que je suis à nouveau enceinte, et que Tenten et Hinata, qui ont toute les deux eu des bébés récemment m'ont convaincue ... de garder l'enfant.

Gaara se leva et embrassa Sho.

Gaara : C'est merveilleux!

Sho : Oui mais j'ai si peur.

Gaara : Je serais là et je suis sûr que tout ira bien…

Sho : Oui…

Elle se serra contre lui. Gaara l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Suki : Papa? Pourquoi elle pleure maman?

(Suki a 5 ans depuis peu)

Papy : Tu vas avoir un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur mon trésor.

Suki : Yeah!!!

Les adultes se retournèrent pour voir Suki danser sur sa chaise. Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire, Gaara la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Suki : Yek! Papa fait pas ça!

Elle éclata de rire et se débattait dans ses bras.

---

: Les filles venez manger.

Ema : Oui papa.

La gamine de six ans ET demi arrivant en courant.

Neji la prit dans ses bras et la monta sur la chaise, elle était capable de le faire seul mais il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Tenten arriva avec deux assiettes.

Neji : Tama, Sae venez manger les cadeaux c'est demain matin.

Il entendit des protestations et vit ses deux filles de trois ans arriver. Toutes deux brunes aux yeux gris clairs contrairement à leur sœur qui avait les yeux de sa mère. (Je me rappelle pas l'avoir préciser mais comme le fait de pas avoir de pupille ses pas vraiment normal ici ben il a les yeux gris super clair idem pour Hinata)

Elles se tenaient par la main. C'était deux jumelles inséparable qui s'annonçaient très curieuses.

Tenten arriva dans la salle à manger. Elle servit ses filles puis son mari et elle. Puis ils mirent les filles au lit. Ils écoutèrent un film tranquille puis allèrent se coucher. Lorsque Neji sortit de la douche Tenten allait se mettre au lit.

Neji : Tu as vu l'heure.

Tenten regarda l'horloge. Il était minuit.

Tenten : Et alors?

Neji : C'est à minuit que le père noël passe non?

Tenten : Je crois oui.

Neji : Je le trouve trop emballer mon cadeau.

Tenten le regarda lorsqu'il la coucha sur le lit en l'embrassant elle éclata de rire.

Tenten : C'est ça le plaisir avec les cadeaux non?

Neji : Je préfère ce qui vient après le déballage…

Tenten éclata de rire Neji joignit son rire au sien…

---

: Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa!

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

Sasuke : Hum…

: Papa c'est noël! Le père noël il a laissé pleins de cadeaux!

Sasuke : Laisse papa dormir mon lapin va voir maman.

Il sentit un coup dans son dos et sourit amusé.

Sakura : Maman elle est enceinte, je te rappelle.

Usagi : Debout! C'est Noël!!

Sasuke : Oui, oui on se lève Usagi.

Sakura : Va attendre Papa et Maman en bas

Usagi : Ok!

La petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts partit en courant à l'étage en dessous et s'assit à côté du sapin de noël. Sasuke et Sakura descendirent et elle commença à développer ses cadeaux. Après avoir crié de joie devant chaque cadeau elle se jeta sur ses parents pour leur dire merci. (Elle est bien élevée qu'est-ce que vous voulez)

Sakura : Je vais faire le déjeuner.

Elle embrassa Sasuke qui commença à jouer avec Usagi.

Après le déjeuner, Sakura s'assit tranquille dans les bras de son ange qui surveillait sa fille pendant qu'elle se plongeait dans les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson. Le soir même Tsuki devait donner un concert pour Noël jusqu'en 2016. (on est en 2014) Dans cinq mois elle mettrait au monde un deuxième enfant et elle prendrait les sept mois suivant pour rester avec son bébé naissant.

Sasuke : Alors cette chanson.

Sakura : Ça avance, tu m'inspires.

Sasuke _amusé_ : A oui?

Sakura _amusée_ : Oui…

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Usagi : Regardez ce que je suis capable de faire.

Il se retournèrent et virent Usagi poser ses mains à terre et sauter comme si elle faisait une roue. (Je trouve sa Tellement adorable quand les gamins essais de faire sa pour nous imiter moi et ma cousine!)

Usagi : Je fais comme Maman!

Sakura applaudit, Sasuke riait…

---

: Ouin!!!!!!

Naruto entra dans la pièce, il prit le bambin dans ses bras. Il sortit de la pièce Hinata préparait le déjeuner.

Naruto : Son lait est prêt?

Hinata : Oui dans le micro-onde.

Naruto : Ok.

Kei avait cinq mois, sauf quand il avait faim où qu'il fallait le changer c'était un ange, il dormait tout le temps et lorsqu'il ne dormait pas il était tout jovial. Rai le plus vieux jouait dans le salon avec ses nouveaux jouets il avait cinq ans. Ce soir là Sasuke et Sakura recevaient tout le monde comme tous les soirs de vingt-cinq décembre. Naruto donna le biberon à son garçon puis déjeuna avec Hinata. Comme d'habitude ils feraient tous garder leurs enfants afin d'être seuls entre adultes.

Maintenant que le gamin faisaient toutes ses nuits c'était beaucoup plus agréable.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et partirent chez Sakura, ce soir là au concert, les filles se libéraient de leur tâche maternelle pour s'amuser sur scène avec Tsuki.

---

Temari était assise sur le bureau dans sa loge. Elle et Shikamaru s'embrassaient langoureusement. Elle portait une mini jupe rouge avec de la fausse fourrure toute blanche à la base et une grosse ceinture noir qui n'était qu'accessoire puisque la jupe avait été cousu pour elle. Elle portait une camisole rouge avec un chapeau de père noël typique. Elle avait un bracelet en fausse fourrure blanche sur son avant bras.

Temari : J'aime bien quand les enfants sont avec tes parents, je t'ai que pour moi.

Shikamaru : Tu vas me donner des idées si tu continues comme ça.

Temari : Moi j'en ai déjà…

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que les autres filles entrèrent. Toutes vêtues de la même façon, hormis Sakura qui portait une jupe blanche comme la neige et un haut sans manche blanc. Elle portait aussi de fausses ailes dans son dos et sur l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux.

Sakura : Ça va commencer.

Temari : Ok j'arrive.

Elle embrassa son époux une dernière fois et ils partirent…

Le soir venu après le repas des fêtes organisé par leurs amies chaque famille regagna sa maison. Temari enceinte de deux mois retrouva ses jumeaux endormis dans leur chambre. Après avoir salut les grands-parents Nara les deux adultes montèrent se coucher…

Voilà comme je l'avais déjà écrit ça pas été long quelque ajustement ici et là. Ma vie est musicale termine sur se chapitre! J'ai été contente de l'écrire et je vous dit merci de m'avoir suivit

MaTaNe


End file.
